Making Songs
by Star Angel Matsuyama
Summary: Kagome é uma vocalista da Nightmare...Uma banda famosa...O que ela mais teme é encontrar quem ela ama de novo e sofrer mais ainda...NOTA.AVISO ON, ESPERO QUE GOSTEM. CAPITULO 10 REESCRITO
1. Capitulo 1

Making Songs

Higurashi Kagome, agora era uma vocalista de uma banda muito famosa. A Nightmare. Passara-se vários anos desde o colégio, mas mesmo assim, ela ainda sentia uma solidão invadi-la justo quando ela menos queria, sempre fora assim, e ela estava começando a se acostumar de uma maneira digamos que, sombria.

Ela fazia muito sucesso no Japão, e apesar de ser começo de carreira como gothic e um pouco lolita, era isso que sempre sonhara. Mas parece que depois que ela acabou o colegial, esses sonhos e fantasias foram se desvencilhando e sendo coberto pelas sombras, pois o seu ser amado e melhor amigo na época namorou uma de sua melhores amigas, que eram duas, Sango e Kikyou.

Ele namorou Kikyou, e por uma razão desconhecida, os dois pouco se falavam. No começo sentia uma atração por ele, mas achou que fosse somente fruto da imaginação. O que não esperava era que a declaração dos dois fosse chocá-la a ponto de engolir seco e fingir que fora mera coincidência.

Sua banda estava no auge, mas o guitarrista profissional saiu e eles estavam entrevistando vários que soubessem cantar e tocar.

Kagome sempre ficava no estúdio até tarde praticando as músicas e tocando piano.

Para ela, todos os dias eram monótonos, esse não seria diferente. A banda estava entrevistando várias pessoas que cantavam uma música e tocavam no ritmo.

Kagome estava cansada de sempre ver aqueles caras que se acham o máximo, mas na verdade não fazem nem metade do que falam. Foi beber água, e voltou com o copo cheio para o estúdio. Na hora que o viu, o reconheceu imediatamente. Soltou o copo que se chocou no chão fazendo um barulho muito grande, e levou a sua mão a boca. Sabia muito bem quem era aquele rapaz, não um rapaz e sim um hanyou, com orelhas brancas e cabelo prata. Olhos penetrantes e dourados. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

O rapaz que estava lá para começar a tocar levou um susto com o barulho e se virou com um olhar fuzilando a todos, até que parou, e fitou a garota de cabelos negros até a cintura, parecia-lhe familiar, mas a mão tapava a boca e o nariz, então nem dera muita atenção ao fato, mas percebeu o olhar horrorizado da garota. Não sabia o que fazer, pois ela o fitava dos pés a cabeça, percebera quando ela saíra correndo em direção oposta, e resolveu segui-la.

-"Por que...? Faz anos que não o vejo, não quero lembrar e relembrar de tudo o que passei, já tive depressão uma vez e não quero ter de novo, pois é a pior coisa que alguém pode ter na vida... Tinha que ser ele? Por que ele?" – Pensava ela correndo com os olhos marejados em lágrimas.

O rapaz corria o mais rápido que pôde e apesar de ser um hanyou, e correr rápido, a garota estava apressada demais e vários seguranças vinham e intervinham para ele passar.

Kagome chegara ao solares e fitou a cidade em si. Chorava sem querer saber no que faria.

O rapaz a alcançou, chegando devagar, mas respirando ofegante. Sabia que aquela deveria ser a vocalista, pois se vestia como gótica e só tinha uma mulher na banda; chegou à conclusão que era ela.

Tocou devagar o ombro da garota, ela parecia assustada demais e não precisava se assustar novamente, mas essa, quando sentiu o toque, saiu de perto cambaleante, como um gato de um cachorro.

-Ka...Kagome...? – Estava um tanto quanto paralisado, talvez mais do que a garota, pois não sabia o que fazer.

-Inuyasha... – Falou ela entre um soluço e outro. Enxugou as lágrimas com força. Até que essas por sua vez pararam.

-Você é a vocalista da banda? – Perguntou ele um tanto quanto tremulo, pois essa fora a única coisa que conseguira falar, não conseguira formular pergunta certa para tal ocasião, principalmente com uma mulher chorando.

-É...Sou eu – Falou ela tristemente

-Ãh...Então venha me ver tocar...Bom...Eu não sei bem o que dizer...Faz tanto tempo que a gente não se vê, de verdade, não sei o que falar – Disse ele

-Não precisa ficar sem-graça... – Falou ela com um olhar sereno e piedoso, que o fez ficar levemente corado – Agora venha... – Disse ela passando em sua frente, fazendo o possível para seus olhos não se encontrarem, pois a esperança sempre vinha, e como sempre... Morria...

-"Essa não é a Kagome que eu conheço... A Kagome que conheci há três anos era alegre e seu olhar transmitia uma sensação de paz... Mas agora... Ela está diferente..." – Pensava ele sem parar de fitá-la, que a estava deixando embaraçada.

Chegaram ao estúdio mais uma vez, ela se sentou e encarou o nada com a cabeça erguida.

Inuyasha arrumou o microfone e a guitarra. A música que ela compusera dessa vez era bem mais triste em relação às outras, que não deixavam de serem.

Ele começou a tocar a guitarra melodiosamente, ela fechou os olhos para apreciar o som melhor. Ele começou a cantar...

**I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?**

Ele cantara só uma parte, mas foi o suficiente para ser contratado por um dos "ajudantes".

Kagome não acreditara que iria cantar com ele... Não queria lembrar de mais nada, mas era inevitável, principalmente agora.

Levantou-se e fora andando para perto dele, sem nem um sorriso mostrar.

-Bom...Agora você está na banda...Bem vindo – Falou ela com um pequeno sorriso, mas esse foi um dos verdadeiros que dera em anos. Ele retribuiu sorrindo também.

Kagome se virou e começou a andar até a sala do piano, para poder "descansar em paz" como ela sempre pensara.

Sentou-se no banquinho, e admirou seu piano novo, a produção dera para ela.

Era esplendido... A única palavra que ela conseguiu definir naquela hora. Um piano de cauda, preto e muito maior do que o convencional que tinha em casa.

Abriu-o e passou os dedos de leve nas teclas. Não precisaria olhar em nada para tocar, pois as músicas que ela sempre compusera, para ela eram as mais fáceis, apesar dos outros acharem um pouco impossível demais.

Começou a tocar melodiosamente e fechara os olhos para melhor refletir enquanto cantava.

**  
I'm so tired of being here  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
and if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
because your presence still lingers here  
and it won't leave me alone  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
you used to captivate me  
by your resonating light  
but now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
this pain is just too real  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
and though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_  
_when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
but you still have all of me  
**

Inuyasha a seguira parou quando ouviu o piano e a música, que pelo principio achou bela, mas muito sofrida.

Ouviu a música inteira do lado de fora da porta.

Kagome deu um suspiro longo, e mais uma vez uma lágrima caíra solitária pelo seu rosto, se sentia fraca, pois seu amado estaria junto dela agora, não que ela não quisesse, mas, tinha medo de sofrer novamente, muito medo...

Inuyasha entrou devagar na sala, esperando que ela não notasse, pois estava fitando o nada e pensando, como sempre fizera.

-Inuyasha pare... – Falou ela com um tom autoritário, o hanyou parou na hora, e quase escorregou – Eu sei que está aí... Sabia que é muito feio espiar pela porta? E entrar devagar, nem se fala... – Falou ela virando para Inuyasha, que estava de pé a encarando.

-Me desculpe... Não queria atrapalhar, só queria ouvir você tocar... E conversar também... – Falou ele sorrindo

-Bom... Já me ouviu tocar, e estamos conversando agora... Quer mesmo mais alguma coisa? – Falou ela sarcasticamente

-Eu gostaria de conversar mais se você permitir... E também, perguntar onde você está morando... Uma casa... Apartamen... –Não terminou de falar, Kagome já havia respondido.

-Uma mansão. – Falou ela friamente.

-Ah... Isso explica a arrogância. – Falou ele ironicamente.

-Desculpa... – Disse ela encarando o chão – Não esperava que você viesse aqui...

-Não faz mal. Mas... Como sou de Kyoto e você mesma sabe... Eu estou sem um lugar para dormir, e como aqui em Tókio está tendo festivais, os hotéis estão lotados e estaria pensando se... – Disse ele encabulado

-Estava pensando se poderia ficar em minha casa... Não é mesmo? – Continuou ela, deixando-o sem graça, ela sorriu, foi um sorriso sincero e único, pois voltara a fazer uma cara fúnebre de sempre – Você pode dormir em casa até encontrar uma... Estava precisando de uma companhia mesmo...

-Nossa valeu mesmo!

-Vá pegar suas coisas e já vamos... Mas tenho uma pergunta... – Falou ela sem tirar os olhos dos dele

-Sim?

-Ela não ficará com ciúmes? – O indagou desviando do olhar dele.

-Ela? Quem...? Ah a Kikyou? – Falou ele sorrindo, mas esse nome nos ouvidos dela eram como se levasse um tiro

-Ela mesma... – Falou com uma voz rouca

-Nós demos um tempo... Foi bom eu ter vindo para cá... E principalmente por ter reencontrado você... – Falou ele sorrindo de novo, que causou nela uma sensação de paz, mas ainda estava com medo.

-Bom vá pegar suas coisas, estarei no térreo te esperando... Não precisa pegar sua guitarra nem nenhum outro instrumento... Na minha casa tem de tudo – Falou ela passando na frente dele. Ele parou e quando ela passou quis sentir o cheiro de sakura que emanava de seus cabelos, que estavam mais compridos e bem mais lisos. E quando um vento passava por estes, flutuava; a seguiu, mas entraram em elevadores diferentes.

Os dois encostaram-se à parte oposta do elevador com as costas, suspiraram, quase que no mesmo instante.

Kagome pusera a mão no rosto tentando esconder a cara de sofrimento que fazia, pois sabia que iria sofrer mais, já Inuyasha estava no outro elevador olhando para cima, e pensando quanto ela mudara para melhor.

Continua...

**Ohayo minna**

**Resolvi dar uma pequena revisada na minha fic (q está uma droga)**

**Espero que continuem lendo... E talvez demore um pouco para postar capítulos novos.**

**Kissus**

**=*****

**Sayonara minna-chan**


	2. Capitulo 2

Making Songs

Capítulo 2

Kagome esperava impaciente por Inuyasha, que estava demorando mais do que o normal. Na hora que o viu saindo do elevador, ela quase morreu de tanto rir. Nunca vira tantas malas juntas e nem grandes o suficiente para aquela ocasião. Pela primeira vez em anos ela sorria e dava risada.

Ela foi para fora ainda guiando-o, chegaram ao seu Porshe, entrou no carro e abriu automaticamente seu porta-malas para ele poder colocar as suas.

Ele sentara no banco da frente junto com ela.

-Posso ligar o som? – Perguntava ele tentando olhar nos olhos de Kagome

-Pode... Mas acho melhor você abaixar um pouco, pois como bem sabe, eu adoro musica alta... – Ele acenou a cabeça.

Ligou na melhor rádio que tinha àquela hora da madrugada. Começou a tocar uma música.

-_Agora vocês irão ouvir a música do momento... Da Nightmare... Imaginary_

Quando ela ouvira o nome de sua banda, seus olhos arregalaram, pois não queria que ele ouvisse música alguma dela quando ela estivesse de seu lado.

**I linger in the doorway  
of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name  
let me stay  
where the wind will whisper to me  
where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story  
in my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me  
don't say I'm out of touch  
with this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
the nightmare I built my own world to escape  
in my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me  
swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
the goddess of imaginary light**

Quando acabou a música, ela não quis pronunciar palavra alguma, se sentia mal. Sabia que ele não perceberia que era para ele, mas mesmo assim não se sentiu muito bem.

-Você canta bem demais! – Falou ele sorrindo – É você mesma que escreve essas músicas não é? – Ela acenou com um sim – Pode me responder algo?

-Claro. – Ela não tirara os olhos da rua

-Por que suas músicas... Não sei se é só para mim... Mas todas expressam sofrimento e solidão...

Sem querer pisou no freio, aquela pancada assustou os dois.

-Me desculpe... O que você perguntou? – Falou ela chocada

-Perguntei por que suas músicas expressam tanto sofrimento e solidão... – Ela balançou a cabeça como um sim. Ligou o carro de novo e continuaram o caminho

-Foi por que... Uma pessoa que eu gostava muito não tinha olhos para mim... Mesmo que eu fosse muito amiga e quisesse ser gentil... – Falou ela friamente

-Mas quem foi tapado suficiente para não ter olhos para você? – A indagou perplexo, ela deu uma risadinha, mas foi o suficiente para ele se acalmar e pensar que ela era a Kagome de sempre

-Acho que você nunca descobriria... Eu fiz várias músicas depois que, digamos, ele me deixou... Mas tenho vergonha da maioria delas... – Ele sorriu, mas na verdade, ele gostaria de saber quem fora o cretino a não ligar para ela

-Quando nós chegarmos na sua casa eu poderia vê-las? – Ela arregalou os olhos, mas acenou um sim mais uma vez.

-Posso te fazer mais uma pergunta? – Perguntou.

-Uhum... – Falou ela mais calma.

-Você falou que gostava dele? – Ela balançou a cabeça como um não

-Mas então... – Continuou ele

-Mas nada... Eu pude perceber que ele não me amava na hora que ele se declarou para outra... E tive que ficar calada, pois não queria perturba-lo... – Ele tentava olhar nos olhos dela, mas a única coisa que pôde notar foi que os olhos dela estavam marejados em lágrimas.

-Você sempre foi assim... – Falou ele balançando a cabeça

-Ãh?! – Perguntou ela pasma

-Você sempre pensou nas pessoas antes de pensar em si mesma... Sempre pensou na felicidade dos outros mesmo que você não encontrasse a sua... Isso é uma das coisas que mais admiro em você. Posso te fazer mais uma pergunta? Prometo que será a última – Falou ele implorando com os olhos

-Tá... – Ela virou o rosto para a estrada mais uma vez.

-Você se tornou fria e ríspida depois dele namorar uma pessoa não é? – Ela acenou que sim.

-Então por que não tenta falar com ele agora? Para ver se pode voltar ao normal...

-Não... – Ele se assustou, não sabia que essa seria a resposta – Pois não quero estragar a vida dele, muito menos a minha, apesar de já estar estragada até demais... Não quero ouvir ele se desculpar e ter vergonha de me olhar nos olhos.

-A escolha é sua como sempre – Falou ele voltando à atenção à estrada.

Chegaram à casa dela mais rápido do que o planejado. Ela o conduziu até um quarto de hóspedes no segundo andar, igual o quarto dela.

-Kagome? – Falou ele virando para ela.

-Sim?

-Esse quarto é perto do seu? – A indagou com certa malícia.

-Sim... Meu quarto é esse do lado... – Falou ela virando-se para a porta – Vou dar uma nadada, sinta-se em casa.

-O que? Você vai nadar agora? – Ele estava pasmo

-Por quê? Não posso? – Ela virou e deu uma risadinha

-Pode... Mas está de noite e acho melhor você tomar cuidado e... – Ela o calou com o dedo

-Se você quiser pode vir... Mas vai logo, só vou me trocar. – Falou ela fechando a porta

Nem meio minuto se passou e ele já estava pronto, esperando aquela garotinha que se transformou em mulher em poucos anos que não a via. Deliciou-se com imagens obscenas.

Vestiu uma bermuda preta e a esperara do lado de fora de seu quarto. Balançava a cabeça para poder ignorar o que sentia.

Ela saíra enrolada em uma toalha, mas deu para notar que seu biquíni era preto.

-A maioria das suas coisas é preta também né? É para criar esse clima fúnebre mesmo? Disse ele com uma risada e ela com um franzir de sombrancelhas.

-Pois esse clima mórbido sempre me dá, digamos que um aconchego, e sempre expressa como eu me sinto... Entendeu agora? – Ela andava até as escadas.

Chegaram até a piscina, era enorme. Inuyasha se espantou com o tamanho. Kagome acendeu as luzes de baixo da piscina, criando um clima agradável e sedutor.

Jogou sua toalha em cima de uma cadeira, foi o tempo de Inuyasha a olhar e perceber que aquele desejo de antes não foi só fantasia.

Ela estava parada na frente da piscina, que agora as luzes estavam acesas, e conforme as águas se agitavam, faziam reflexos em seu rosto.

-Está sendo perturbador isso... – Falou ela baixo, mas o hanyou ouviu.

-Perturbador...? – perguntou ele sem propósito algum, pois estava enfeitiçado com a beleza do corpo de Kagome, seus seios aumentaram muito, suas coxas estavam duras e sua barriga definida, igualmente as suas nádegas.

-Sim... Perturbador o jeito que está me olhando agora, não pense que só por que eu virei às costas para você não quer dizer que eu não sinta o olhar dos outros a minha volta – Falou ela tirando-o do transe

-Nossa, desculpa... Mas você sabe...Sou homem também... – Ele abaixou a cabeça, fazendo-a virar – Meio homem... Deve ser por isso que não se sente à vontade com minha presença...

Kagome caminhava com passos lentos até seu ser querido, mostrando um sorriso, que o acalmou.

-Eu nunca me senti tão bem na minha vida a não ser ao seu lado... – Ela pegou o queixo dele de leve, e trouxe para cima, ficando alguns centímetros de sua boca. Inuyasha não estava agüentando mais, queria agarra-la a força e beija-la, mas sabia que não era o certo, pois ela já amava alguém... E ele não?!

-Kagome... – Algo no interior dela despertou, fazendo-a perceber a situação que se encaixava.

-Foi sem querer... – Falou ela virando – Não íamos nadar? – Perguntou ela com um sorriso.

Ela pulara na piscina com tal perfeição que o deixou em transe mais uma vez, parecia uma sereia nadando em baixo d'água. Que o fez tremer. Balançou a cabeça quando ela acenou para ele entrar.

Pulando também e espirrando água, não foi nada delicado comparado com o dela. Nadaram bastante juntos, brincando igual antigamente, pensava ela. Mas sabia que nada poderia o fazer ele sentir aquele sentimento especial, mentiria para seu coração se fosse preciso, e foi o que fez, fingiu que estava começando a se conformar com isso, mas só para ignorar um sentimento remoto que ainda caminhava por seu coração.

Kagome deitara-se na margem da piscina, com as mãos atrás da cabeça, olhava o luar, como se tivesse hipnotizada por algo ou alguém.

-O que 'tá olhando? – Perguntou Inuyasha ainda nadando

-A lua... Eu acho que deve ser a única coisa que não muda, mesmo que eras ou séculos venham... Ela nunca mudará por completo igual às pessoas... – Falava ela perdida entre pensamentos, voltou-se para ele e sorriu, mas seu sorriso era só alguma coisa para esconder a obscuridade por quem ele passava. Só para esconder a solidão, a dor e o caos que ainda passa por sua mente e coração.

-Não precisa forçar um sorriso... Pelo menos não na minha frente... – Disse Inuyasha a fitando ela. O sorriso que estava estampado no rosto de Kagome foi se desvanecendo, até desaparecer por completo.

-Desculpa... Mas é que... – Disse ela fitando a lua novamente – Depende de como estou me sentindo para poder dar um sorriso verdadeiro...

-Não se preocupe... Pois chegará um dia que você mostrará um sorriso do fundo do coração! – Falou ele sorrindo, que a deixou levemente corada, mas retribuiu o sorriso como se voltassem a serem os mesmos amigos de antes.

Continua...

**Oi gente**

**Novamente estou aqui, postando a continuação da revisão dos capítulos. Juro, tudo bem que recebi vários comentários e tals, e sei que a autora nunca vai gostar do que ela mesma está escrevendo, mas eu estou achando um saco essa história. Uahuahuah, nossa e o engraçado é q eu nem sei se eu escreveria outra assim.**

**Mas quem tem que gostar são os leitores né? E agradeço pelo suporte! \o/**

**Xoxo**

**Star Angel**


	3. Capitulo 3

Making Songs

Capitulo 3

Inuyasha e Kagome saíram da piscina, ela foi guiando-o para o quarto novamente, que foi aonde falaram boa noite.

Kagome entrou correndo no banheiro do seu quarto, olhava para sua imagem refletida no espelho como se fosse um allien. Não queria aprofundar a relação com ele de novo, não com ele, muito menos virar amiga. Sentou-se na beirada da banheira, abriu a torneira e a água quente escorria fazendo vapor por todo o banheiro.

Tirou o biquíni e olhava-se no espelho mais uma vez, pensando no que Inuyasha havia olhado, pensando se havia algo errado em seu corpo, que na verdade era curvilíneo e definido.

Entrou devagar na banheira, quase sem fazer ruído. Colocou uma toalha na parte de baixo de seu corpo.

Fitou o teto e estava perdida em pensamentos, assim queria. Mas na verdade não parara de pensar uma só vez em seu querido hanyou. Ficou lá mais ou menos uma hora, sem fazer absolutamente nada, só pensando e tentando relaxar, mas isso parecia impossível.

Saiu, foi para o quarto e colocou uma camisola preta até o pé, mas tinha um corte dos dois lados do tecido que levava um pouco para cima da metade da coxa. Dando um toque sedutor mais do que o normal.

Abriu a porta e olhou para o lado, percebeu que a porta de Inuyasha permanecia intacta. Suspirou aliviada, foi até a cozinha. Estava tudo escuro, até mesmo a luz da piscina estava apagada. Chegou até a cozinha e abriu a geladeira, e a luz que emanava desta, Inuyasha pode ver com perfeição o corpo moldado na camisola

-Feche a porta desse negócio K-chan – Falou ele, continuando a beber seu martini. Já ela, levara um susto que quase derrubou a jarra de água que lá estava.

-Isso não são modos... – Falou ela com um olhar de reprovação.

-Modos? Quem está falando de modos agora? Que veio na geladeira a essa hora da noite para fazer uma "boquinha" noturna – Falou ele sentado perto da pia, que era mármore puro.

-Não vim fazer boquinha noturna... Só vim pegar um copo d'água... E pensar que você estava dormindo, na verdade tomando martini... Meu martini. – Falou ela fechando a porta da geladeira.

Ela sentou-se na frente dele, e abriu as pernas, para decepção dele, a camisola como era cortada dos lados não permitiu que ele visse nada. Mas foi alegria dela quando percebeu a cara de decepção do hanyou.

Ele levantou-se e fora na frente dela, que causou pavor nela. Ele chegou bem perto de seu rosto, mas desviou e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, seu corpo estremeceu e um arrepio correu da nuca até as pernas torneadas.

-Você está linda assim... – Falou ele voltando a olhá-la nos olhos, ficando milímetros de distância de sua almejada boca – Vamos terminar o que quase começamos... – Sussurrou ele indo em direção à boca dela. Para Kagome tudo parecia um sonho, algo completamente inesperado estava acontecendo bem ali, na sua frente. Não sabia o que fazer, na verdade estava inerte, não compreendia palavra alguma que ele pronunciava, estava em um completo transe.

Ele foi chegando mais perto, aquela boca que ela tanto queria, agora poderia ser sua, e o leve cheiro de martini a rodeava. Ele pegou-a pela cintura e foi trazendo-a para perto dele. Em instantes eles estavam se beijando, um beijo doce e carinhoso no começo, até Kagome entreabrir a boca, e ele explorar cada centímetro da mesma.

Se separaram para buscar ar. Mas o que era uma situação boa e excitande acabou virando vergonhoso para ambos.

Os dois não sabiam o que fazer só se fitavam, Kagome estava corada demais, já Inuyasha não se mexia, mas tinha na mente que era isso que sempre quisera.

Kagome se levantou com a cabeça baixa e saiu correndo para seu quarto. Foi a única coisa que pensara na hora, trancou a porta e ficando de costas para a mesma, escorregou até o chão e lá ficou pensando.

Seus olhos marejaram em lágrimas, tentou ser forte o suficiente para não soltar nenhuma, mas foi em vão. Sentiu como se tivesse levado uma facada nas costas, e está começar a doer tanto a ponto de não agüentar mais.

Chorou até não agüentar, passava por sua cabeça flashes, e não paravam mais, era como se alguma coisa fizesse despertar um filme que voltava ao passado.

Se lembrou do dia que andava com Sango para o pátio da escola, um dos últimos dias de aula antes de começar as férias de inverso. Não estava conversando sobre nada em especial, e assim caminharam até a quadra de futebol, ver se tinha algo de bom pra no momento em que virou a esquina para ir até a quadra, viu o que jamais gostaria de ter visto, Inuyasha abraçando Kikyou, seus olhos nunca desencontrariam pois parecia um amor sincera, e o beijo era inevitável.

No momento em que se beijaram lágrimas escorriam do rosto de Kagome, vendo seu coração se espatifar na sua frente. Queria que aquele beijo longe terminasse e nunca mais voltasse a acontecer. Mas esse foi um pensamento de uma garota inocente, sabia disso, mas exatamente por isso não quis ver seu fim. Correu para o banheiro feminino, trancou-se em um deles. Sentou-se no chão para melhor refletir, mas as lágrimas e a dor no coração foi maior do que pensamentos racionais naquela hora.

Kagome recordava de tudo como se fosse algo que acontecera ontem, sabia que iria se machucar mais se ele continuasse ali, do seu lado, mas não conseguia pensar em nada justificante além do beijo para despejá-lo, e também seria uma falta de educação sem tamanho, pois querendo ou não era seu amigo, e aquela esperança não morreria tão fácil.

Pegou uma folha de papel e começou a escrever mais uma música, sabia muito bem com que instrumento a colocaria, mas queria que Inuyasha cantasse aquela, queria que ele percebesse o que estava fazendo com o coração dela.

Ele estava na cozinha, no momento que ela correu para o quarto, percebeu que talvez não foi a melhor coisa a se fazer, e doeu por pensar nisso.

Foi para o quarto, queria desculpar-se, mas sabia que aquele não era o momento, deitou na cama com remorso, mas um sorriso veio-lhe aos lábios, não podia negar que adorara o sabor da boca de sua dama. Sua? Sim, para ele, Kagome era dele. Dormiu profundamente com esse pensamento

Na manhã seguinte, levantou e viu que a porta do quarto de Kagome permanecia fechada, outra vez o remorso veio.

Desceu as escadas, decidiu preparar o café da manhã para os dois. Decidiu também agir normalmente, mas é claro com mais cautela.

Kagome desceu a escada, e fora para a cozinha, deparou com um par de olhos dourados na sua frente, que a fez estremecer.

-Bom dia Inuyasha... – Falou ela desviando daqueles olhos penetrantes.

-Bom dia K-chan – Falou ele sorrindo para ela, parecia que o humor dela continuava intacto, mesmo com o ocorrido da noite anterior.

-Eu fiz uma música ontem à noite... – Falou ela entregando-lhe um papel amassado e com um peculiar cheiro salgado de lágrima – Tem algumas partes que você irá cantar – Falou ela sentando-se na mesa, pois o café já estava posto sobre esta.

Ele sentara de seu lado, fitou-a como se estivesse se culpando. Pegou a folha e começou a lê-la.

**  
****How can you see into my eyes  
Like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb  
Without a soul  
My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there  
And lead it back home **

**(Wake me up)-Inu  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)-Inu  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)-Inu  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)-Inu  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)-Inu  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)-Inu  
Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life**

**(Wake me up)-Inu  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)-Inu  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)-Inu  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)-Inu  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)-Inu  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)-Inu  
Save me from the nothing I've become**

**Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie)-Inu  
(There's nothing inside)-Inu  
Bring me to life **

**Frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
Only you can bring the life among the dead**

**All of this sight -Inu  
I can't believe I couldn't see -Inu  
Kept in the dark -Inu  
But you were there in front of me -Inu**

**I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems  
I've got to open my eyes to everything**

**Without a thought -Inu  
Without a voice -Inu  
Without a soul -Inu**

**(Don't let me die here)-Inu  
(There must be something wrong)-Inu  
Bring me to life**

**(Wake me up)-Inu  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)-Inu  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)-Inu  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)-Inu  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)-Inu  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)-Inu  
Save me from the nothing I've become **

**Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie)-Inu  
(There's nothing inside)-Inu  
Bring me to life**

Passando um tempo, ele virou sorrindo, ela ainda estava com a cara mórbida de sempre. Virou-se para ele, e como sempre, ele estava a sorrir para ela. Kagome corou violentamente, e virou o rosto.

-Gostei muito de sua música... Mudando de assunto, o Natal está chegando, o que você gostaria de ganhar? – Perguntou ele ainda sorrindo

-Eu já tenho de tudo, o que mais poderia pedir? – Falou ela com um olhar de desdém para ele.

-Feh...Só queria saber o que você pediu para o Papai Noel... – Falou ele sarcasticamente.

-Besta. – Disse ela segurando o riso.

Fitaram-se por um tempo, até que o telefone tocou, Kagome deu graças a Deus por vir em um bom momento. Claro que queria continuar a olhar aqueles olhos dourados, mas não queria se envolver mais. Kagome levantou-se delicadamente e foi atender ao telefone.

-Alô? – Perguntou – Ah... Está sim...Um segundo – Falou ela tapando o telefone com uma mão e estendendo-o com a outra – É para você... – Falou ela séria sem saber quem seria.

-Alô... – Disse Inuyasha – Ah... Oi! Já faz um tempo né?! – Inuyasha começara uma conversa, que para Kagome parecia não ter fim. Não estava muito preocupada em ouvi-la, mas sim em desvendar de quem era àquela voz feminina que acabara de ouvir.

Depois de um tempo...

-Tá... Okay... Um beijo... Tchau – Falava ela desligando o telefone, e entregando para ela.

Kagome levantou-se e colocou o telefone no devido lugar, fitou-o com um ar de decepção e frieza como sempre fazia, mas o estranho era que ela achava que estava mudando, que estava ficando mais harmoniosa com as coisas.

-Você vai terminar de tomar o café? – O indagou sorrindo... – "Estou... Sorrindo?" – Perguntou-se, mesmo querendo voltar sua face normal, mas não adiantando muito, aceitou sua situação.

-Já terminei, deixe-me ajudá-la – Falou ele tirando algumas coisas da mesa – Mas voltando a falar de presentes... O que gostaria?

-Já falei que nada... Você ficando do meu... – Parou quando percebeu o que iria falar. Continuou a pegar as coisas da mesa sem olhá-lo nos olhos.

-O que você disse? – Ele entendera muito bem o que ela dissera, mas talvez só hoje, fosse melhor fingir. – Não ouvi muito bem...

-Nada, só falei que não queria ganhar nada... Nossa o Natal é amanhã né?!

-É sim por quê? – Indagou ele

-Pois nem montar a árvore eu montei, você me ajuda?

-Feh... Por que ajudaria?

-Por que você está na minha casa e sei muito bem que vai ficar aqui por tempo indefinido... Não é mesmo?! – Falou ela levantando uma sombrancelha

-Tá bom... – Falou ele terminando de arrumar a mesa.

-E mais uma coisa... O que você quer ganhar? – Perguntou ela, quase sabendo que a resposta seria Kikyou.

-Se eu te disser você jura que não fica brava? – Disse ele sedutoramente, chegando cada vez mais perto dela.

-Uhum... – Falou ela, fechando os olhos, ele chegou perto o bastante de seu ouvido e sussurrou algo incompreensível para ela, que mais uma vez estava inerte. A respiração dela acelerava a cada movimento do corpo de seu querido hanyou. Já, a respiração dele estava controlada, mas estava no pescoço de Kagome, que a excitava de um modo descomunal. Para ela, o tempo sempre parara nas horas que eles conversavam ou ficavam à sós – O...O que você disse? – Indagou ela ainda perplexa

-Que o presente que eu mais quero é você... – Falou ele fitando os olhos safira dela, que a deixavam mais encantada ainda o modo harmonioso como ele a fitava.

Suas bocas selaram um beijo apaixonante e sedutor. Kagome não agüentava em pé, suas pernas afrouxaram de tal maneira que quase caíra. Inuyasha percebeu isso, e a segurou fortemente pela cintura.

Terminaram o beijo e ela o indagou com os olhos. Inuyasha começou a passar a mão de leve em sua bochecha, que estava corada.

-Você fica linda assim... – Falou ele sorrindo para ela.

-Obrigada... – Respondeu ela num tom rouco – Mas... E a Kikyou? – Indagou ela com os olhos cheios de tristeza, e fazendo uma cara de dor sem tamanho.

-Esqueça dela, pelo menos por hoje... – Disse ele abraçando-a preocupado

-"Como ele quer que eu a esqueça, sendo que o único que deveria esquecê-la é ele mesmo?" – Perguntou para si mesma.

Continua...

**Oi gente**

**Sim estou revisando todos os capítulos, e sim quero revisá-los mais rápido que puder, então please, reviews, pq igual disse anteriormente, para mim essa fic n eh mto boa não auhuahaa**

**Xoxo**

**Star Angel**


	4. Capítulo 4

Making Songs

Capítulo 4

-Espera um pouco... – Falou Kagome afastando-se de Inuyasha – Você espera que eu esqueça sendo que ela é sua namorada? – Perguntou ela indignada

-Bem... Sim e não – Respondeu ele sem explicar direito a situação – Me desculpe K-chan – Falou ele olhando para baixo – Mas posso pedir um favor? Não tem nada a ver com o que estamos discutindo aqui, mas... Sei que é repentino também, mas como eram amigas, acho que isso não será um problema... – Disse ele misteriosamente – Está bem K-chan... O que eu queria perguntar era se Kikyou poderia passar uns dias aqui... – Disse ele com olhar pidonho.

-O QUE?! – Gritou ela recuando um pouco, só de ouvir aquele nome, sua cabeça dava voltas e seu coração quase parava, e se perguntava o que fora aquele beijo que acabara de receber.

-É... Foi ela que acabou de ligar e perguntou se teria algum problema... Não sei se tem, mas como é Natal amanhã, ela perguntou se não poderia passar pelo menos três dias aqui comigo... E é claro com você... Miroku e Sango também virão... Só três dias... Por favor, K-chan – Falava ele com suplica nos olhos e nas palavras.

O coração de Kagome falava NÃO!! Um não forte e agudo, mas sua mente falava sim, pois seria uma infantilidade dela não querer deixar os dois viverem um grande amor. Sabia que iria sofrer, mas o que poderia fazer? Sofreria igual aos velhos tempos, os tempos que ela não gostaria de lembrar ou relembrar...

Kagome dera um longo suspiro e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, que na verdade queria que fosse não... Abaixou a cabeça e segurou as lágrimas.

Inuyasha dava pulos de alegria, pois passaria o Natal com seus amigos, igual fazia quando era mais jovem. Mas algo o deixou seriamente preocupado. Como iria encaram os dois amores de sua vida? Ele se perguntava isso repetidas vezes, até perceber que Kagome não estava mais na sua frente. Sentiu uma pontada de dor em seu coração, apesar de ser pequena, emanava uma dor insuportável.

Jogou-se no sofá da sala de Tv, que era gigante, igualmente aos móveis e a própria sala, fitou o teto pensando em algo para fazer. Adormeceu ali mesmo.

Ás quatro da tarde, Kagome descera correndo pela escada se arrumando, colocando a saia e arrumando a blusa, que deixara um hanyou admirado.

Percebeu que estava sendo observada, mas não dera muita atenção, estava atrasada.

Abriu a porta e o fitou.

-Aham... – Falou ela fazendo-o sair do transe, que lhe ocorria freqüentemente – Você não vem? – Perguntou ela meio brava.

-Onde? – Perguntou ele perplexo

-Para o cabeleireiro, apesar de só amanhã as visitas chegarem eu quero estar arrumada, e quero que você venha... – Falou ela com um olhar pidonho.

-Feh... E se eu não quiser...? – Falou ele com malícia nos olhos, queria continuar ali para vê-la.

-Aí você não ficará mais bonito para... Ela – Falou Kagome olhando para baixo, que o fez ficar com um remorso incomparável dos outros que já sentira.

-Tá, tá. – Falou ele levantando-se – Eu vou, mas vou te levar e não quero ninguém olhando para você... – Falou ele com um olhar frio

-E por que olhariam? – Indagou ela sem entender muito bem, até que percebera que ele fitava sua saia, que a principio achou que era normal, mas reparou ele olhando com reprovação – Ah... Entendi. Mas o que tem demais as pessoas olharem para mim? Sendo que eu sou cantora? E sendo que eu... Não estou comprometida – Falou ela dando um ar esnobe, que o deixou terrivelmente bravo, por assim dizer.

-Feh. Não me importo – Falou ele com um olhar de desdém

-Ah é? – Falou ela com certa malícia – Então vou colocar uma menor... – Falou ela tentando subir a escada, mas um braço a segurou pela cintura, que a fez corar

-Você está me tentando... – Falou ele no ouvido dela, que novamente saiu como um sussurro.

-Não estou não... – Falou ela virando-se para ele, tentando se soltar do braço dele, que ainda permanecia em sua cintura.

-Então pare com isso... Você está me deixando louco... – Falou ele no ouvido dela, mais uma vez.

-Espera um pouco... – Falou ela "escapando" dele – Você fala para eu esquecer a Kikyou, sendo que você quer que ela venha aqui? – Indagou ela perplexa – Você não fala de quem você realmente quer! Você quer que eu ou você a esqueça, assim do nada? – Falou ela com os olhos marejados em lágrimas

-Mas... é que eu realmente não sei... – Falou ele olhando para baixo

-Agora não é hora de conversarmos disso... – Falou ela segurando as lágrimas – Vou ao cabeleireiro, se quiser ir, à vontade, mas se não o problema é seu – Falou ela com a cara brava

-Tá eu vou, e quero te levar! – Falou ele, meio que mandando.

-Faça como quiser! – Falou ela com um olhar de desdém.

Os dois foram para o carro, ele foi dirigindo o porsche dela, e ela de seu lado nem se importando com o que ele tentava falar, fingia estar interessada nos outdoors que passavam em uma velocidade razoável para que ela não conseguisse ler muito bem.

Chegaram ao cabeleireiro, não se olhavam nos olhos como sempre faziam, na posição de Kagome, isso até era tolerável, pois ela era completamente inerte por qualquer coisa que se passasse, por assim dizer, mas Inuyasha sabia que ela sempre fora "viva" e alegre quando ela era mais nova, sabia o porquê dela se tornar assim, mas não sabia quem fora o cretino, mesmo não sabendo que ele era o próprio.

Não levara nem cinco minutos para serem atendidos, Inuyasha fora para uma ala diferente de Kagome, que o fez ficar bravo novamente Já ela se sentia aliviada, pois ele não parou de fitá-la na recepção, que começou a ser perturbador.

Passara-se duas horas e meia, Inuyasha já estava pronto, mas não gostou nem um pouco quando fizeram escova no cabelo dele, apesar de estar majestoso. Parecia um leão

Kagome o esperava na recepção impaciente, um rapaz a olhava dos pés a cabeça, mas dando paradas rápidas em sua saia e em seus seios, que a estava deixando perturbada de novo. Além de Inuyasha alguém a fitava com olhos estranhos, que ela não conseguia descobrir o que se passavam neles, mas toda hora ele dava um sorriso malicioso, que começou a assustá-la, pois não tinha ninguém por perto.

Inuyasha chegava à recepção tapando suas orelhas de cachorro, o secador era bem pior para suas orelhas sensíveis, percebeu de primeira que alguém fitava o que era dele com malicia.

Foi andando normalmente até ela, que pela primeira vez seus olhos estavam tomados pelo pânico e sua bochecha rubra.

-Inuyasha – Disse ela quase que saltando para os braços dele que estavam abertos para poder abraçá-la.

-Vamos então?! – Indagou ele, mas podia-se ver súplica nos olhos dela para que ele fizesse essa pergunta ou tirasse ela daquele lugar, ela apenas acenou um sim com a cabeça.

Chegaram ao carro, ele ainda a fitava com um olhar de reprovação, parecendo que a culpa era dela que aquele maluco estava a observando.

-O que foi? – Falou ela sem olhá-lo nos olhos e com uma certa raiva na voz

-O que foi? Você ainda pergunta? – Falou ele tentando olhá-la nos olhos, que mais uma vez ela não o deixara.

-Sim. Eu ainda pergunto, pois eu realmente não sei por que você está bravo comigo, sendo que ele que me olhava. – Falou ela olhando para frente

-Quem mandou você colocar uma saia em pleno inverno? E ainda por cima curta! – Falou ele olhando para as pernas da garota, que a deixaram rubra.

-Até você fica olhando! Por que ele não pode? – O indagou com um tom de voz muito alto que o normal

-Por que não quero que ele olhe! Tem problema? Só eu posso olhar! – Falou ele tentando mais uma vez olhá-la nos olhos.

-Você pode olhar? – Perguntou ela perplexa – Quem te deu autoridade para olhar nas minhas pernas? – Falou ela cobrindo com o casaco que carregava

-Eu mesmo! A culpa não é minha que você coloca essas saias "gigantes" não é mesmo?! – Falou ele zoando com a cara dela.

-Eu coloco por que eu quero e não tenho compromisso com ninguém, não estou namorando, ficando, nem nada... – Falou ela olhando nos olhos dele agora, que o próprio fez uma cara feia – Não é mesmo?! Eu não tenho ninguém, então não devo me preocupar com futilidades como rapazes me olhando – Disse ela desviando o olhar dele.

-Mentira! – Falou ele bravo – Você tem... – Ele quase falara que ela o tinha, mas se lembrou de algo muito importante, ou costumava ser importante, Kikyou.

-O que eu tenho? – Falou ela olhando para ele com o canto do olho

-Nada esqueça, vamos logo que temos a árvore para montar! – Falou ele dando ré com o carro.

Chegaram à mansão dela, desanimados, ainda mais ela, pois teria visitas importunas na noite de Natal.

Montaram a árvore e foram dormir as quatro da manhã, pois essa tinha três metros.

Acordaram com olheiras, mas não era isso que deixava o rosto de Kagome diferente para Inuyasha, e sim o cheiro de lágrimas e os olhos vermelhos. Eles estavam na mesa de café da manhã. Os empregados foram embora antes do horário normal. Tomaram o café, ela ainda estava diferentemente triste, por assim dizer, e estranha também, pois não falou nem um bom dia.

Ás dez horas da manhã, ela saíra apressada de casa sem ao menos dizer aonde ia, só falou que se Inuyasha precisasse de um carro era para ele pegar a BMW que estava na garagem.

Chegara em casa pelas quatro horas da tarde e percebera que Inuyasha não se encontrava lá, suspirou aliviada, pois poderia colocar os presentes de todos em baixo da árvore.

Trouxe a comida para dentro, teriam frango entre outras coisas, sem falar na sobremesa.

Subiu correndo as escadas e entrou em seu quarto, estava com um cheiro diferente. Um cheiro de rosas muito doce pairava no ar.

Abriu a porta de seu banheiro e se assustou, foi escorregando ao longo da porta. Surpreendeu-se ao ponto máximo que poderia se surpreender. Seu banheiro enorme, estava lotado de rosas vermelhas. Aonde você olhava era rosa, somente rosas lá jaziam, e seus perfumes se espalharam não somente no banheiro, mas em seu grande quarto.

Fitou todas com amor, carinho e afeto, como se tivesse fitando-o. Abriu um largo sorriso, e seus olhos emanavam gentileza e amor, como era de se esperar antes dela ver aquele beijo no colegial. Mordeu o lábio não querendo chorar.

Levantou-se e passou a mão de leve em várias dessas, fechou a porta e foi para a banheira. Seus olhos marejavam em lágrimas novamente, queria saber o que Inuyasha estava tentando fazer com seu coração.

Tomou um banho longo e demorado. Essa seria a noite que veria a Kikyou, Miroku e Sango, mas algo lhe dizia que seria o pior Natal que passaria em sua vida, também, pudera, Kikyou estaria lá.

Sentiu-se fraca mais uma vez, não daria sorrisos falsos, ou muito menos palavras que seriam mentiras. Não conseguiria sorrir de novo, não do jeito que sempre sorrira.

Saiu da banheira, se enxugou e foi para o quarto. Colocou uma calcinha e sutiã preto, igual à maioria que lá estava. Queria escolher um vestido, mas não sabia qual. Abriu a porta de seu imenso guarda-roupa, lá só se via roupa preta. Pegou um vestido preto de alcinha e com um decote feroz. O vestido ia até o pé, era feito de seda pura. Colocou uma sandália preta e de salto. Fez a maquiagem, que a principio estava clara, mas como sempre ficou não parecer dark demais, colocou uma sombra mais leve e um blush também. Soltou seus cabelos, que por sua vez sempre foram negros. Esses batiam na cintura, estavam lisos e escovados.

Eram sete horas da noite, eles chegariam mais ou menos pelas oito, nove horas.

-Kagome – Gritou Inuyasha perto da porta – Eles vão chegar a qualquer momento... – Kagome abriu a porta e Inuyasha a fitou de boca aberta.

-Quando eles chegarem eu vou tirar o frango do forno – Falou ela tentando desviar a atenção do hanyou.

-T... Tá... – Disse ele ainda admirando o corpo escultural da pessoa que estava à sua frente – Mas eu já tirei – Continuou ele sem parar de fitá-la, que estava deixando-a mais do que corada.

-Então vou descer e esperar eles na sala – Falou ela passando por ele, parou na escada e fitou o nada – Quase ia esquecendo... – Disse ela ainda fitando o nada – Obrigada... – Agradeceu ela com um sorriso, um sorriso verdadeiro.

-Ah...De nada – Falou ele com as bochechas rubras.

Ela continuou sorrindo e desceu as escadas. Sentou em uma dos sofás que jaziam na sala, fazendo um circulo perante a árvore.

Não dera nem meia hora, a campainha tocou. O coração de Kagome pulsava adoidado, não sabia o que iria fazer na hora que os visse.

Inuyasha desceu as escadas, quase que correndo, ele estava com uma blusa de abotoar branca, e uma calça social preta, dando-lhe um toque sofisticado.

Abriu a porta e...

Continua...

**Oie**

**Nossa não por nda, mas estou sendo foda, 4 capítulos revisados numa noite? Meu deus, terá o quinto? Hahaha**

**Já posto ele.**

**Obrigada pessoal =)**

**Xoxo**

**Star Angel**


	5. Capítulo 5

Making Songs

Capítulo 5

Inuyasha abriu a porta e deparou com um par de olhos inexpressivos voltados a ele.

Abriu um largo sorriso quando a viu, sua adorada namorada. Ela retribuiu o sorriso, mas não tinha emoção nele.

Atrás vinha Sango e Miroku, sorrindo também. Kagome viera atrás de Inuyasha com o mesmo olhar inexpressivo de Kikyou. Fitaram-se por um momento, tentando não demonstrar ódio um pela outra

Kagome sorriu, mas um mero sorriso comparado ao que sempre dera para Inuyasha. Kikyou retribuiu na mesma frieza. Kagome fez uma reverência para eles entrarem.

Sentaram-se na sala, trocaram algumas palavras, mas Miroku e Sango perceberam que o clima estava tão tenso que poderia ser cortado por uma navalha.

Bateu meia noite, todos se abraçaram e disseram Feliz Natal, Kagome como sempre não demonstrou sentimento em suas palavras, não igual ao que fazia quando era mais nova.

-Bom... – Falou Inuyasha – Agora é a hora dos presentes... – Continuou ele trocando olhares paralelos com Kikyou, que deixava Kagome cada vez mais inquieta, mas ao mesmo tempo se perguntava qual fora o sentimento que Inuyasha colocou naqueles beijos que ela recebeu dele.

-Eu vou pegar os que eu trouxe. – Falou Kikyou, Inuyasha fora atrás dela, mas percebera que Kagome o olhava com decepção e por causa disso não sabia se estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Kagome fingiu para si mesma que ele não iria beijá-la, mas quem estaria enganando além dela mesma? Ninguém pensava ela, mas sabia que isso lhe reconfortaria pelo menos por um tempo.

O telefone tocou, Kagome dera graças a Deus mais uma vez, pois não queria pensar em coisas com Inuyasha, muito menos Kikyou.

-Alô? – Perguntou ela – Mãe? – Falou ela com um alívio descomunal.

-_Kagome...Faz tanto tempo..._ – Disse a mãe dela, enquanto isso, Kagome começou a andar para fora de casa, apesar de estar frio, ela colocou uma blusa, e caminhou até seu jardim de lírios e rosas enquanto conversavam.

-_Eu liguei para desejar Feliz Natal... Mas estou percebendo que sua voz está aflita... _– Falou a mãe

-É... –Falou ela passando a mão em uma rosa

-_Fiquei sabendo que Inuyasha está aí, e ouvi a voz de Sango no fundo... _– Disse ela – _Se Sango está aí, então presumo que Miroku também, não?! _– Perguntou

-É

-_Como conseqüência, Kikyou..._ – Falou a mãe com sofrimento na voz.

-Uhum... – Disse ela engolindo seco – Mas não vou chorar não dessa vez, cansei. Acho que cada homem tem uma cota de lágrimas por cada mulher, e ele já esgotou a minha cota.

-_Kagome você tem que ser forte...Forte igual você sempre foi, mas é bom chorar ás vezes, é bom sofrer ás vezes, é bom amar ás vezes..._ – Falou a mãe dando um apoio emocional à garota.

-Estou me esforçando, mãe. Estou mesmo. Mas há vezes que não quero ser mais forte, sabe quando você gostaria de deitar na cama e não pensar em mais nada? Não quero me fingir de forte só para que ninguém me veja chorando, não quero mais amar, pois já amei demais, não quero mais fingir que está tudo bem quando não está – Disse ela num soluço – Apesar de ter tudo o que sonhei, uma carreira maravilhosa e apoio de pessoas ótimas também, quem eu mais queria não está do meu lado, não do jeito que eu gostaria – Terminou ela, sem derramar uma lágrima

-_Chore Kagome... Pois talvez as lágrimas levem o seu sofrimento e sua dor... Mas agora eu realmente preciso ir, vá abrir os presentes, vá tentar ser feliz... Ok?_ – Falou a mãe – _Na noite de Natal todos os sonhos e fantasias se realizam, talvez os seus se realizem não é mesmo?!_ – Continuou ela – _Sayonara!_

Kagome desligou o telefone e fitou-o – Mas acho que meus sonhos e fantasias talvez nunca se realizem – Disse ela, sofrendo aos poucos e querendo se recuperar ainda mais rápido.

A maquiagem preta tinha borrado um pouco, mas nada que não pudesse arrumar.

Kagome entrou em sua casa e foi direto para o andar de cima. Queria entrar logo em seu banheiro e se arrumar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Voltou para sala e viu-os se divertindo, rindo e conversando... Sendo felizes, algo que ela não seria...

-Venha Kagome, vamos abrir os presentes. – Disse Miroku sorrindo para ela.

Kagome sentou na ponta de um sofá, no outro estava Inuyasha abraçando Kikyou pela cintura, e no mesmo que Kagome se encontrava, estava Sango, de seu lado e Miroku.

Kagome se levantou e pegou quatro presentes que estavam embaixo da árvore. Entregou o primeiro para Sango, depois Miroku e desejou-lhes Feliz Natal mais uma vez, retribuíram com um sorriso caloroso, mas pode-se ver que havia piedade também. Kagome pôde ver em seus olhos, que pareciam estar sofrendo vendo-a assim.

Entregou para Inuyasha sem olhá-lo nos olhos, igualmente fez com Kikyou. Mas abraçou falando um feliz natal.

Trocaram os presentes e Inuyasha deu para Kagome um presente bem grande comparado com o dos outros, nele havia um bilhete "Abra mais tarde." Pensando que era uma brincadeira, achou que deveria abrir, mas talvez fosse melhor esperar.

Viu-se no meio de dois casais se beijando apaixonadamente, também, pudera, a luz estava apagada e só as luzes da árvore emanavam alguma claridade, que era pouca.

Sorriu devagar, levantou calmamente, levando seus presentes, sempre foi a vela das duas relações, e sabia que talvez nunca pudesse mudar isso.

Chegando a seu quarto e espreguiçando-se na cama, pensou se estava tudo bem mesmo com ela. E lembrou-se do presente de Inuyasha.

Abriu com um pouco de hesito, mas lá havia o mais belo colar que já havia visto, sorriu com sofrimento, e pegou o outro bilhete que lá estava. "Sei que faz tempo demais, desde que me disse que sempre quis essa jóia, como nunca consegui comprá-la até hoje, você teve que esperar né? Minhas desculpas, mas espero que ainda goste apesar dos anos.

A Jóia De Quatro Almas, era uma das jóias mais caras que existiam, se nem ela havia comprado até aquele dia, não seria a toa que ele só conseguiu dar pra ela agora. Maravilhada com tal beleza colou no pescoço, aquele brilho levemente rosado pairava em volta do seu pescoço, era a jóia mais pura do mundo.

Abriu um sorriso sincero. Queria ir correndo até os braços dele, beijar, senti-lo por inteiro, mas no mesmo momento, lembrou que ele já estava com outra, mas não deixaria se abater assim nunca mais.

Desceu as escadas mais uma vez, era quase três da manhã. Viu-os sorrindo... Sorriso, uma coisa que há muito tempo não fazia.

Foi até eles com um sorriso, um sorriso puro e cheio de sentimento emanava deste. Tentaria fazer a Kagome que sempre fora de volta, sabia que seria uma tarefa difícil, mas estava disposta a fazê-la.

-Bom, eu mostrarei os quartos... Pergunto-me se vocês irão querer dormir em quartos separados, ou não... – Os três acenaram que sim, que queriam dormir juntos... Três, isso mesmo, Inuyasha não dera resposta, que a preocupou a principio, mas levou como brincadeira.

Eles iam indo para a escada quando a campainha tocou, Kagome disse algo inaudível, e foi atender. Quem seria o idiota que bateria em sua porta agora? Indagou para si mesma.

-Ses...Sesshoumaru? – Indagou ela perplexa. Inuyasha o olhou com desprezo e ódio.

-Vim aqui lhes desejar um Feliz Natal – Retrucou ele olhando para Inuyasha com o mesmo olhar que o próprio tinha.

De repente começou a fitar Kagome, não com olhos ameaçadores e frios, mas com um excitamento descomunal, sabia que ela sempre o havia deixado louco, mas não era para tanto.

Deu um sorriso barato, que não significava praticamente nada.

-En... Entre – Disse ela saindo da frente da porta e dando-lhe passagem.

Ele deu-a um sorriso... Sorriso? Ela estaria vendo bem? Sesshoumaru nunca sorrira não em sua frente pelo menos. Pensou Inuyasha.

Kagome não sabia o que dizer, na verdade não sabia o que fazer. Levou-o para a sala com a árvore. Fitou-o por um segundo, mas foi quando ela percebeu que ele a olhava. Corou de uma maneira violenta.

-Bom... Não quero tomar o tempo de vocês, sei que é tarde e que querem ir para cama dormir – Olhou para Miroku e Inuyasha – Mas acho que só uma irá fazê-lo... Talvez hoje nem ela o faça, mas não enrolarei demais isso – Continuou ele.

-Mas você veio aqui só para nos desejar Feliz Natal não é mesmo?! – Indagou Kagome.

-Receio que não minha querida... – Falou ele sem olhá-la, pois fizera bem, ela estava corada até a orelha, e Inuyasha não estava aprovando a idéia que seu irmãozinho querido estava chamando Kagome de querida, muito menos de minha, esse franziu o cenho– Bom como estava falando, sou o seu novo produtor, e amanhã, ou melhor, hoje terá um show para você fazer. – Concluiu ele, fazendo-a ficar espantada igualmente Inuyasha.

-Ma... Mas amanhã ou hoje é Natal, como você quer que eu faça um show assim do nada? E meus amigos que vieram aqui? – Indagou ela perplexa.

-A culpa não foi minha, eu não tinha programado-o, mas antigo produtor já havia feito-o... – Kagome olhava para Inuyasha fazendo uma cara de pergunta – E como meu querido irmãozinho também está na banda, ele, conseqüentemente irá ter que tocar – Falou ele vitorioso.

-Mas que porra! – Falou Inuyasha quase chamando a atenção de todos, pois estavam em um silêncio constante.

-Está bem... Vou fazer o que? – Falou ela indagando Inuyasha com os olhos– A propósito, já que está aqui... – Falou chegando perto de Sesshoumaru e colocando seu dedo indicador no tórax forte daquele youkai – Não gostaria de passar a noite aqui? – A indagou, quase que pedindo, e mordendo o lábio inferior.

-You bet I want! – Falou ele vitorioso olhando-a nos olhos, mas pela primeira vez, alguém a olhara tão profundamente que parecia que ele a fitava dos pés a cabeça e veio-lhe aquele arrepio.

-Bom – Falou ela sem tirar os olhos dos deles, que fazia Inuyasha bufar – Eu vou conduzir-los aos quartos. Venha conosco – Disse ela, ele só afirmou com a cabeça.

Kagome deixou Miroku e Sango em um quarto longe do dela, Kikyou e Inuyasha estavam um pouco perto do quarto dela, mas em comparação ao quarto que Inuyasha dormira algumas noites, esse era longe. Na hora que fecharam as portas, Kagome virou-se para Sesshoumaru, mas esse fora mais rápido e a puxou pela cintura. Fazendo-os ficar muito perto.

-Presumo que irá querer ficar em um quarto acompanhado... Ou estou errada? – Falou ela no ouvido dele, dando-lhe calafrios.

-Nunca esteve mais certa... – Falou ele mordiscando a orelha dela, que estava a excitando descomunal mente.

-Então venha... – Falou ela pegando-o pela mão e levando-o para seu quarto, e trancando a porta.

Virou-se para ele e pôde perceber que ele estava sentado em sua cama, observando-a. Ela estava incerta do que queria fazer, na verdade, com ele, era praticamente habitual isso, mas não poderia negar que todas as vezes era uma nova aventura

-Bom vou me trocar... – Falou ela piscando para ele, mas ele a segurou mais uma vez, falando algo inaudível – O que? – Indagou ela perto da porta do banheiro.

-Não farei nada que você não queira... – Falou ele, ela virou-se para ele estática.

-Mas... – Ele a calou com o dedo.

-Sei que você ama meu patético irmão, não irei fazer nada que você não queira... É claro... Mas se você permitir... – Continuou ele fazendo carinho nas costas dela com as unhas, fazendo-a ficar excitada mais uma vez. Dando-a arrepios constantes, com o vai e vem de suas mãos.

Kagome pegou o rosto dele e fitou seus olhos muito parecidos com os de Inuyasha, mas também, muito mais maduro. Beijou-o lentamente querendo provar o sabor que aquela boca que emanava um ar sedutor maior do que já tivera visto.

Separaram-se e Sesshoumaru pegou-a pela cintura e a trouxe para perto, selaram seus lábios mais uma vez, mas agora, o beijo que antes era doce e lento, começou a ser provocante, impulsivo e extremamente excitante.

Sesshoumaru levou-a para cama, ele puxou o zíper de seu vestido, que escorregou com facilidade pelo seu corpo, mostrando-a quase nua. Ele deu um sorriso maroto, e começou a beija-la mais uma vez, passando a mão por cada milímetro de seu corpo. Queria tê-la agora.

-Você deixa? – Sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar por completo.

-Eu já deixei há muito tempo – Disse ela também sussurrando, e puxando-o mais para perto.

Sesshoumaru sorriu mais uma vez, começou a beijar e a mordiscar seu pescoço. Chegou até o vale dos seios. Sugou e lambeu um, enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão cheia. Também, pudera, Kagome tinha seios grandes.

Foi beijando até o ventre e fazia carícias em sua femilinidade. Ela gemia baixo, mas foi se intensificando, e ele, sorria, só de saber que dava prazer à sua dama.

Voltou até sua boca beijando onde passava. Sorriu mais uma vez, um sorriso vitorioso.

Olhou-a nos olhos, e voltou a fazer sua cara séria de sempre – Você quer? – Indagou ele pidonho.

-Já falei que sim uma vez... Não vou hesitar falar sim mais uma – Falou ela trazendo-o para perto e beijando-o.

Ele tirou o que lhe restava: sua calça. Voltou a beijá-la e falou – Vai doer... – Disse ele.

-Eu sei... Mas não se preocupe... – Disse ela quase que rindo – O seu é o maior que já vi, mas estou me acostumando – Disse ela mordendo o lábio.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, e voltou a beijá-la. Começou a penetrá-la, ela gemia e arcou sua cintura para frente. Ele penetrava-a levemente e devagar.

-Você está me matando – Ele olhou-a sem saber o que dizer, achava que estava doendo, não sabia o que fazer – Mais... Rápido... Mais forte... Mais fundo – Concluiu ela, fazendo-o ficar mais aliviado.

Penetrou-a com ardor e cada vez mais profundo e mais rápido, como a própria disse. O movimento foi se intensificando, os gemidos, quase viraram gritos, os dois chegaram ao êxtase máximo quase no mesmo instante.

Ele deitou-se em cima dela –Adorei – Falou ele com um sorriso, ela sorriu também. Os dois sabiam que isso não passava de sexo e ponto.

-Eu vou beber um copo d'água... – Disse ela beijando-o – Você quer? – Falou ela enrolando-se em um lençol, ele balançou a cabeça que não, mas voltou a beija-la trazendo-a para perto. Ela tremia, excitada de novo, por ela fariam a noite inteira, e por ele também, nessas horas ele agradecia ser um youkai. Terminaram o beijo, e ela foi até a porta. Deu um tchauzinho, e abriu-a.

Saiu, foi até a escada saltitando, esbarrou em alguém, não vira quem era.

-Desculpe... – Disse ela tirando seus cabelos da frente e olhando para o alto, pôde ver um hanyou encarando-a, se sentiu a pior das pessoas.

-O que você fez com ele? – O indagou encarando-a cada vez mais, mas ela desviava seu olhar.

-Ãh?! – Foi à única coisa que disse, pois não conseguiu decifrar muito bem o que ele dissera.

-O que você fez com ele ou vice-versa? – Continuou ele fitando-a com rancor

-O que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer com ele não é da sua conta – Disse ela descendo as escadas e ele a seguindo – A propósito minha casa não é Motel ta?! – Disse ela com um olhar de desdém.

-Feh... Você deveria ter pensado isso antes de fazer algo com ele. – Falou ele olhando para o lado.

-A casa é minha! E... Eu não falei se fiz ou não... – Continuou ela olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos.

-Esqueceu que eu tenho o faro apurado, sua bruxa? – Disse ele com o mesmo olhar que ela – Você... Seu corpo inteiro está com o cheiro daquele traste! – Falou ele tentando não encará-la

-Mas... – Disse ela pegando uma garrafa de água – Não se esqueça que não sou eu que estou comprometida e sim você com a Kikyou, então pense no que acabou de dizer para mim.

Ela subiu e rumou para o quarto, Sesshoumaru sentou-se com aquele olhar altivo, de um cão quando seu mestre chega.

Abraçou-a com a vontade de colocá-la dentro de si. Beijou, acariciou e fez ela gemer baixo de novo, adorava isso nela, o jeito que ela, sem querer fazia ele ficar tão duro a ponto de quase implorar por mais.

Fizeram por diversas vezes naquela noite, ele sabia que ela, deveria estar pensando no irmão maldito, mesmo Kagome não estando, e por ele tanto fez, sempre. Ela era uma transa fácil, e ela pensava da mesma maneira. Os dois se adoravam assim por não querer nada, além disso.

Quando pararam, dormiram até meio dia, do dia seguinte.


	6. Capítulo 6

Making Songs

Capítulo 6

Na manhã seguinte, Kagome não pronunciou nem um bom dia para todos, sorrindo e sentindo que não se importava tanto mais com Inuyasha e Kikyou, pelo menos, por agora.

Sentou-se na mesa, apesar de ser sábado e ser Natal, ela teria que fazer uma apresentação com as músicas que havia composto e que não foram ao ar ainda. Ela somente afirmou pensativa com a cabeça, pois percebeu que aquele Natal não foi tão ruim igual pensou que fosse ficar.

Fitava o copo ainda vazio da mesa pronta para o café da manhã. Estava girando-o, ao primeiro olhar parecia uma brincadeira, mas Kagome começou a pensar nas coisas que havia feito e se foram certas.

Voltava a olhar a todos, mas como sempre, nunca encarara Kikyou, muito menos Inuyasha. Todos estavam com cara de sono, mostrando que mal dormiram a noite.

Kikyou percebia o olhar que Inuyasha dava para Kagome, e sabia que coisa boa não era. Sabia disso por que seu namorado morando na casa de outra não era algo que lhe agradava muito e com isso, pensamentos que não deveriam se quer ser ditos em voz alta surgiram em sua mente.

Pensou por muito tempo em algum jeito de afastá-los, mas como faria isso sem que ninguém percebesse era algo que ainda não sabia. Kagome se levantou e foi caminhando até seu jardim, mais uma vez colocou seu casaco, mas não tomou nem um gole do café; Sesshoumaru sentiu a vontade de abraçar aquele corpo esguio novamente e arrancar gemidos, mas controlou-se, e Inuyasha percebendo isso em seu olhar rosnou levemente.

Voltou a encarar seu irmão, que paria inerte a qualquer coisa que lá acontecia.

-Por que você não foi atrás dela, Sesshoumaru? – Indagou Sango perplexa.

-Pois não é a mim que ela deseja; pelo menos não ago... – Ele não completou a frase, pois sabia que aquele não era o momento apropriado. Kikyou arregalou os olhos, e fitou Sesshoumaru pensativa.

Miroku foi chegando perto de Sesshoumaru, que sabia que lá vinha besteira.

-E... Ontem à noite? – O indagou baixo

-O que tem ontem à noite? – O retrucou com o mesmo olhar frio e ameaçador.

-Ah! Você a Kagome... O que aconteceu entre vocês dois? – Falou ele com um sorriso malicioso na face

-Seja mais específico, seu pervertido. – Falou Sesshoumaru

-Tá... Tá... – Falou ele ainda pensativo se deveria falar – Você transou com Kagome? – Disse ele sem corar, mas se divertindo com Inuyasha.

-O que eu fiz ou deixei de fazer com a Kagome não é da sua conta – Falou Sesshoumaru um pouco alterado.

-Hum... Depois dessa quem sou eu para perguntar mais alguma coisa? – Indagou Miroku rindo.

-Isso não é engraçado – Disse Sesshoumaru levantando ele pela camisa – E não temos algo sério.

-Ainda...? – Indagou Miroku

-Provavelmente nem nunca, mas o que fazemos ou deixamos de fazer entre quatro paredes, é muito mais da nossa conta do que sua.

Após um tempo, Kagome foi para seu show, correu direto para o camarim e resolveu sair de lá só na hora exata.

Colocou uma saia preta com rasgos e fiapos e com uma corrente prata e preta do lado. Colocou uma blusa furada meio branco e com tons cinza, muito agarrada, mostrando o volume grande dos seios, e um espartilho de couro por cima. Calçou uma meia calça arrastão um pouco furada, e um coturno preto com fivelas pratas. Fez a maquiagem preta, e aquele rosto pálido e inexpressivo tornava-se sedutor. Deixou o cabelo solto, indo até a cintura.

Decidindo ser forte, caminhou decisiva até o palco e esperou até a mandaremela entrar, riu baixo quando ouviu a multidão gritando seu nome.

Olhou para Sesshoumaru, o qual estava mandando pessoas fazerem isso e aquilo e querendo que nada houvesse sequer uma falha. Virou para ela, a qual corou violentamente, puxou-a e deu um beijo excitante, que fez suas pernas tremerem, soltaram-se por falta de ar, deu um sorrisinho mostrando que queria mais, e voltou a olhar pra frente. Do outro lado do palco estava Inuyasha, arqueando uma sombracelha e entrefechando os olhos, mostrando que logo haveria luta. Kagome fingiu que não o viu, e balançou a cabeça levemente. Teria que aturá-lo por tempo demais.

Sesshoumaru fez um sinal positivo para Kagome, para ela poder entrar.

Na hora que ela apareceu no meio do palco, só ouviam gritos por toda a platéia, tinha mais de quatro mil pessoas na multidão, pessoas com placas já outras com apitos, entre outras coisas.

-Obrigada pessoal, espero que gostem das músicas novas! – Fez um sinal para todos da banda, e se virou mais uma vez para o público – LET'S ROCK!!!!!! – Gritou ela, e a galera vibrando.

**I cannot find a way to discribe it**

**It's there inside**

**All I do is hide**

**I wish that it would just go away**

**What would you do**

**You do if you knew**

**What would you do**

**Chorus**

**All the pain**

**I thought I knew**

**All the thoughts lead back to you**

**Back to what**

**Was never said**

**Back and forth**

**Inside my head**

**I can't handle this confusion**

**I'm unable com and take me away**

**I feel like I'm all alone**

**All by myself I need to get around this**

**My words are cold**

**I don't want them to hurt you**

**If I show you**

**I don't think you'd understand**

'**Cause no one understand**

**Chorus**

**I'm going nowhere on and on and**

**I'm getting nowhere on and on and on**

**I'm going nowhere on and on and off**

**And on and off and on**

**Chorus**

**Take me away**

**Break me away**

**Take me away**

Quando Kagome parou de cantar, meio mundo foi à loucura, Inuyasha até que estava se divertindo, pois os dois estavam se divertindo juntos, pulando e cantando perto.

Ela também estava gostando, mas o que a preocupava, era que ele às vezes vinha para cima dela, obviamente era sem querer, mas quando os olhares cruzavam, ela sentia um frio na espinha. Ele por sua vez, mal percebia que as músicas eram dirigidas para o mesmo.

-Qual música vocês querem ouvir? – perguntou ela para o público, que de lá só ouvira gritos.

-"TOGETHER"? – Indagou para todos, e todos gritando sim, ela acentuou a cabeça como um sinal.

**Something just isn't right**

**I can feel it inside**

**The truth isn't far behind me**

**You can't deny**

**When I turn the lights out**

**When I close my eyes **

**Reality overcomes me**

**I'm living a lie**

**Chorus**

**When I'm alone**

**I feel so much better**

**And when I'm around you**

**I don't feel**

**Together**

**It doesn't feel right at all**

**Together**

**Together we've built a wall**

**Together**

**Holding hands we'll fall**

**Hands we'll fall**

**This has gone on too long**

**I realize that I need**

**Something good to rely on**

**Something for me**

**Chorus**

**My heart is broken**

**I'm here**

**My thoughts are choking**

**On you, my dear**

**On you, my dear**

**On you, my dear**

**Chorus (2x)**

**When I'm around you **

**When I'm around you**

**I don't feel together, no**

**I don't feel together, no**

**When I'm around you**

**When I'm around you**

**I don't feel together, no**

**I don't feel together **

Todos gritavam e cantavam junto, parecia algo em perfeita harmonia, Inuyasha estava tocando como nunca, momentos em que ela o chamava para cantar e toda a vergonha que tinha de multidões esvanecia.

Resolveu que cantaria todas as músicas que ela compôs e o que o grupo sabia.

-Bom, agora uma música que ninguém ouviu, quer dizer, uma só pessoa ouviu de curiosa mesmo, e era pra essa pessoa a música. – Disse ela lançando um olhar divertido para Inuyasha com uma sombracelha arqueada – "MY IMMORTAL". – Ela abaixou a cabeça, e até mesmo o grupo parou tudo. O piano de calda veio até o centro, ela sentou-se nele e estalou os dedos. Pôs o microfone em um suporte e começou a tocar, na hora Inuyasha lembrou-se do dia que em que ele chegara, e isso o fez pensar se deveria continuar morando com ela.

**I'm so tired to being here **

**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Because your presence still lingers in here**

**And it won't leave me alone**

**Pre-chorus**

**These wonds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much the time cannot erase**

**Chorus**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand trought all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**You used to captive me**

**By your resonating light**

**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts my ince pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

**Pre-chorus**

**Chorus**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone**

**And thought you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

**Chorus**

Quando ela parou, percebeu que uma lágrima caia pelo seu rosto, secou-a e olhou o público, aquele silêncio absoluto, mas quando levantou, só ouvia aplausos e gritos frenéticos.

Cantou todas as músicas que estavam no script, agradeceu a todos mais uma vez, e saiu do palco sendo aplaudida e aclamada por todos.

Foi até Sesshoumaru, que esse falou que ela estava maravilhosa. Ela só queria ir para casa e descansar, mas lembrou que seus amigos iriam embora naquele dia mesmo.

Passando um tempo, eles já estavam na estação de trem, Kagome abraçava Sango.

-Obrigada Sango – Falou Kagome na estação, ela foi muito bem disfarçada, e como parecia uma japonesa comum, com roupas normais não chamou atenção.

-Obrigada? – Indagou Sango – Pelo que?

-Por sempre estar do meu lado... E por me apoiar e também por continuar a ser minha amiga – Falou Kagome sorrindo.

-Não se preocupe com isso – Falou Sango abraçando-a – Pois você sempre foi e sempre será minha amiga... Não importa o que aconteça.

As duas se despediram e Kagome fora se despedir de Miroku e Kikyou, mas achou melhor não atrapalhar e olhar de longe Kikyou e Inuyasha se beijando ardentemente.

Depois de um tempo, Kagome e Inuyasha estavam de volta a sua mansão. Ela não comentou nada sobre a música, na verdade nem queria, achava de verdade que ele não havia prestado a menor atenção, muito menos que a pessoa falada nas letras era ele.

Ia indo direto para o banheiro, mas lembrara que ainda estava cheio de rosas, queria perguntar par Inuyasha o que faria com elas, mas o orgulho e o ego foram maiores e engoliu seco.

Pegou milhares de vasos e foi para o banheiro, isso o intrigava, foi até o quarto ao lado para ver o que ela fazia. Chegou ao banheiro, e a viu com um vestido curto de cetim preto, delineando suas curvas, e mostrando seu corpo perfeito. Ele a viu pegando cada uma das rosas que lá estavam e colocando nos vasos, formando uma cena tentadora, pois todas vezes que ela abaixava, seus seios fartos vinham à amostra. Ele engoliu seco quando se deu conta que ela estava fitando-o, pois ele parecia estar enfeitiçado.

-O que está fazendo? – A indagou entrando no banheiro, que era grande e ainda tinha muitas rosas.

-Não está vendo? – Concluiu ela pegando outras rosas

-Estou sim! Feh... Só queria saber se você precisava de ajuda – Falou ele virando e quase saindo, mas percebeu que algo não o deixou. Kagome estava segurando na parte de cima de sua calça, roçando um pouco da mão dela na barriga desnuda.

-Eh... Eu quero sua ajuda... – Disse ela ainda com aquele olhar pidão, ele parecia estar hipnotizado, ela estava um pouco corada, pois eles estavam chegando cada vez mais perto, e aquele tórax desnudo à mostra estava fazendo-a ficar ruborizada a cada passo. Já ele, não estava corado, mas se segurando para não fazer nada que a assuste, passava a mão lentamente pelo seu rosto. Ele ia descendo a mão, e parou na cintura, aquele pano fino deixava-o sentir ela por inteiro. Os dois estavam em uma completa sintonia, ela fazendo carinho na sua nuca, e com a outra no tórax. Ele a trazia para perto, até selarem seus desejos com um beijo ardente e cheio de vontade de querer mais. Beijavam-se com ardor, pareciam estar envolvidos em algo e que nunca mais poderiam se separar, mas se separaram, sempre fora assim ela pensou, sabia que depois de um tempo juntos estas coisas poderiam ocorrer com freqüência, mas ela é humana e também erra.

Depois de um tempo se separaram, ela ainda com os olhos fechados deixou ser levada pelo abraço carinhoso que aquele hanyou proporcionava-lhe. Sua face estampava a dor, e sabia que estavam fazendo algo de errado.

-Me desculpe... – Disse ela com os olhos marejados em lágrimas, e forçando em vão não chorar.

-Por quê? – Disse ele calmo ainda abraçando-a.

-Por eu ter te beijado... – Disse ela secando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Virou-se e continuou a pegar as rosas.

-Mas... Eu também te beijei... – Disse ele um pouco indignado

-Mudando de assunto... Onde eu vou colocar todas essas flores? – Falou ela virando-se para ele, e ela pôde perceber que ele ainda a fitava e não tirava seus olhos dos dela, indagava a si mesmo se algo pior, ou melhor dependendo por onde se vê, aconteceria.

-Me responda uma coisa... – Perguntou ele encarando-a com olhos inexpressivos – Por que você disse que aquela música foi feita para a única pessoa que a ouviu...? Sendo que você me disse uma vez que eu fui à única pessoa? – A indagava sem querer saber a verdade.

Kagome encarava o chão, mil coisas passaram em sua mente, ele tinha namorada, ela estava saindo com seu irmão, ele não sabia o que queria, ela o queria...

Ainda encarando o chão tomou fôlego, e também coragem – Eu te contar uma coisa muito importante – Dizia ela ainda tentando não encará-lo – E... Eu te amo... – Concluiu ela olhando-o com uma feição extremamente dolorosa e seus olhos expressavam tristeza de saber que ele nunca nem sequer diria algo assim, ele arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca. Sabia que ela gostava dele, mas só uma paixão passageira, como ele sempre pensou que fosse com ela.

Ele se virou e ouviu um soluço abafado, não sabia o que responder, nem mesmo o que fazer, sabia que se virasse para ela, não teria resposta à altura, teria que pensar, como sempre fizera.

Continuou andando até a porta, e ouviu soluços abafados e o cheiro de lágrima chegou até suas narinas apuradas. Balançou a cabeça, queria correr e abraçá-la, mas teria que pensar antes, para não fazê-la sofrer mais ainda.

Fechou a porta devagar, Kagome pousou uma mão no coração na intenção de acalmá-lo. Uma mão foi na boca, tentando pelo menos abafar os soluços e os pequenos gemidos, que ainda permaneciam.

-"Esperanças já não era para eu ter mais, nem sei por que me deixei levar, é sempre assim, sei qual vai ser sua resposta, por que teimei em ouvir o que não queria?" – Pensou ela respirando fundo e parando o choro.

Continua...

**Oi gente espero que estejam gostando mesmo...**

**Hahaha, isso eu já não sei né, já que só ouve um comentário.**

**Agradeço do coração Agome-chan!**

**E sim, ainda penso que essa história não está boa, pra mim está como um dramalhão mexicano, a menina não para de chorar, pq nunca ninguém me avisou que tem hora que enche o saco? Hahahaha**

**Não sei se percebeu, Agome-chan, mas a Kagome está se tornando mais adulta agora que estou escrevendo de novo, ela não está chorando tanto, yay!**

**E sim também quero terminar as revisões logo, já estou quase na metade =)**

**Beijão linda, e obrigada a todos que leram e não comentaram, obrigada a todos que vão ler num futuro, e obrigada aqueles que vão comentar...**

**Obrigada haha**

**XOXO**

**Star Angel**


	7. Capítulo 7

Making Songs

Capítulo 7

Kagome secou as lágrimas com um passar de mãos e foi até sua grande escrivaninha escrever, pegou um caderno meio velho, e certamente se alguém estivesse lá ficaria intrigado com tal relíquia.

Depois de um tempo, ela resolveu respirar um pouco, mas sabia que seria difícil, principalmente por que os fãs estavam na frente de sua casa, quase que quebrando o portão.

Pela segunda vez que ela observava-os pela janela e suspirou. Fechou a cortina na intenção de não se perguntar se estavam bem, pois se preocuparia demais, mas sabia que isso era um mero passatempo, pois seus pensamentos estavam voltados a Inuyasha, e seu silêncio sobre um assunto importante algumas horas atrás.

Ouviu a campainha tocar, na certa alguém escapara dos seguranças, mas se fosse isso, essa pessoa iria entrar esbarrando em tudo, e não tocando a campainha. Ouviu vozes escada à baixo que pareciam mais um sussurro gritante, alguém foi procurar confusão na certa.

Foi até a varanda oposta, fitou a piscina quase em gelo puro. Lembrou-se de tempos atrás, quando nada ainda eram suas escolhas ou decisões precipitadas, quando ainda era tudo fácil. Deu um suspiro longo e profundo, um vento frio passava sobre ela, fazendo seus cabelos negros voarem em um ritmo perfeito. Tentou segura-los, mas nada adiantou, suspirou mais uma vez, olhando para baixo, para suas roseiras, que já estavam quase que sem flores. De repente ouviu um barulho e olhou para o lado, como sua varanda era ligada ao quarto que Inuyasha estava, pensou que não era nada, mas pôde vê-lo sendo jogado na sacada, batendo as costas no corrimão e quase perdendo a consciência.

Olhou assustada para ele, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, olhou-o aterrorizada. Começou a andar com passos apressados até ele, mas algo a fez parar, não viu o que era, pois estava muito apavorada com a cena.

Mas os olhos daquele que a parou, a fez congelar, a pessoa mais centrada e sem sentimentos na face da terra estava na sua frente, levou sua mão à boca, seus olhos arregalaram. Balançou a cabeça sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

Sesshoumaru olhava-a com raiva e seu olhar frio penetrava-a sem dó. Kagome tentava andar, mas percebera que ele segurava fortemente seu braço direito.

-Sess... Sesshoumaru... Deixe-me ir... – Balbuciou ela sem sucesso, parecia que quanto mais ela tentava falar ou se mover, Sesshoumaru apertava seu braço, quase quebrando-o.

Ele a fitava com um olhar ríspido, que a fazia estampar em sua face o medo e o pavor que estava a sentir por ele. Sua face foi tomada pela dor e sofrimento, não só sua, mas a de Sesshoumaru, que com aquele olhar, pôde perceber o que ele sentia; solidão, e é claro de Inuyasha, que quase não tinha culpa. Algo lhe passou pela cabeça, e lembrou que ele havia dito a ela, que não era para ela se preocupar com a questão de se eles estavam namorando ou não, pois mesmo que não, seriam amigos.

-Sesshoumaru, você não é meu namorado... – Disse ela ainda com uma feição triste – Você prometeu não me fazer sofrer... Veja o que está fazendo agora comigo... Estou sofrendo, estou sentindo dor... – Falou ela com os olhos marejados em lágrimas.

Quase no mesmo instante, Sesshoumaru a soltou e a abraçou, ela o olhou com reprovação e não retribuiu o abraço, a dor estava intensa demais.

-Me desculpe. Não pensei nas conseqüências, me perdoe... – Dizia ele fechando os olhos e cheirando o cabelo do ser que estava em seus braços – Me perdoe... – Continuou ele olhando-a com uma feição triste, que ela nunca havia presenciado antes.

-Não se preocupe Sesshoumaru... – Dizia ela fazendo carinho na face daquele youkai, ele pousou sua mão em cima da dela, ainda em sua face – Eu estou bem... – Falou ela com um sorriso, querendo que as preocupações dele fossem embora.

Ele a abraçou mais uma vez, ela retribuiu, parecia que nada mais importava, separaram-se, mais uma vez, beijaram ardentemente, ele se desculpou de novo, e disse que não se desculparia ao Inuyasha, ele mereceu tudo o que teve até hoje. Kagome não teve coragem suficiente para perguntar o porque, mas achou bom que foi embora em paz.

O penoar que cobria um vestido curto, caíra, mostrando seu corpo. Na hora que ela ouviu a porta bater, ela correu para Inuyasha, que estava semiconsciente.

Ela o abraçou, e olhando gentilmente a figura de um hanyou acordando, deu um largo sorriso, e o abraçou mais uma vez, mas dessa vez, os dois caíram.

-Maus... – Disse ela olhando-o com um sorriso, que ele nunca vira antes – Tô aliviada... E muito feliz – Disse ela abraçando e colocando a cabeça em seu tórax.

-Como?! – A indagou sem entender muito bem

-Estou feliz por você estar vivo! – Disse ela sorrindo amavelmente.

Ele corou, e a abraçou, ficaram deitados juntos por alguns minutos, que passaram mais rápido do que o esperado, Kagome já estava ficando com muito frio.

Ele sentou, colocando-a em seu colo, fazendo-a corar violentamente. Ficaram assim por uns segundos. Kagome levantou, deixando-o com cara de bravo, virou-se para ele sorrindo, colocou uma mão no joelho e a outra ofereceu para ele, mas percebeu que ele havia corado, também, pudera, seus seios fartos vieram à amostra, mesmo não sabendo o porque, isso não vem muito ao caso, ele aceitou de bom grado a mão que ela o oferecera para levantar.

-Você vai ficar aí parado por quanto tempo? – O indagou abafando o riso.

-Feh... Por quanto tempo eu quiser... – Concluiu ele olhando para as flores.

Kagome ia entrando, mas resolveu brincar um pouco com ele – Faça como quiser... Mas não venha depois, pois eu estarei quentinha debaixo de uma manta assistindo um filme e comendo pipoca, enquanto você vai estar aqui congelando... – Disse ela indo para dentro rindo, ele saíra correndo, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção, e ele começou a fitá-la.

– O que houve? – Indagou Kagome já dentro de seu quarto.

-O que é aquilo? – Perguntou Inuyasha indicando uma árvore.

-Uma árvore não está vendo?! – Disse ela rindo da cara que ele fizera.

-Eu sei que é uma árvore boba... Mas... Sinto uma energia estranha vindo dela... – Disse ele sem parar de fitar a árvore.

-Que bom que não é só eu que sinto isso... – Disse ela suspirando – Essa árvore tem 1.000 anos, e é chamada de Árvore Deus. Pois é antiga, viveu na Era Feudal do Japão, quando Tokyo Dome ainda era chamada de Edo... E ela também é chamada de Árvore Deus, pois, ela nunca foi corrompida... Sabe a Jóia de Quatro Almas que você me deu? – Disse ela mostrando a pedra circular rosa que pairava em um colar de prata, ele acenou um sim – Dizem que antigamente, uma miko lacrou um hanyou nessa árvore, pois ele havia "roubado" a Jóia, pois ela era uma "fonte" de energia, e vários youkias a queriam, voltando aos dois, dizem que esses, se amavam, mas ela morreu logo depois, pois ele havia cortado uma parte de seu braço com as unhas... – Disse ela erguendo a mão em direção à Árvore – E depois disso, uma garota o soltou, pois ela era a reencarnação dessa miko, e também muito parecida, mas ela foi para lá por um poço... Está vendo aquele poço perto da árvore? – A indagou apontando para ele, Inuyasha afirmou – Esse é chamado de Poço Come Ossos, pois antigamente as pessoas jogavam os restos mortais de youkais e humanos dentro dele, e esses, desapareciam sem serem vistos. De qualquer jeito, o hanyou e a miko foram enganados por um youkai, e esse depois de muitas lutas contra esse hanyou, essa garota que viera de uma Era diferente da dele, um monge e uma exterminadora de youkais venceram a dura batalha... Mas o final dessa história eu desconheço... – Disse ela suspirando, e olhando-o. Ela percebera seu entusiasmo sobra à história, seus olhos brilhavam com vigor, ela riu.

-Quer ver se o poço leva para uma Era diferente? – A indagou entusiasmado e com um sorriso maroto. Ela o encarou rindo, achava que ele não iria até ele.

-Por que me pergunta isso? – Pergunta ela se divertindo

-Pois eu quero ver... E você vai junto... – Disse ele olhando-a pelo canto do olho

-Quê?! – O indagou perplexa, foi o tempo dela terminar a pergunta, para ele havia pego ela no colo e deu um pulo tão alto e longo que chegaram até o poço.

Chegaram na frente, e olhando para baixo do poço não viam mais nada além de escuridão.

-Vamos embora! Não quero ficar vendo um poço velho e sujo, principalmente por que iremos cair no fundo... – Dizia ela tentando não olhar no poço.

-Feh... Esqueceu sua boboca? Eu pulo alto... – Disse ele fitando-a, sentindo cheiro de medo dela.

-Primeiro de tudo, meu nome é Kagome, como você bem sabe, e não boboca! – Disse ela olhando-o friamente – E segundo que eu não quero ir... Agora vamos para dentro... – Concluiu ela puxando-o.

-Eu não quero ir! – Disse ele "empacando"

-Faça como quiser, mas eu já te avisei que estarei lá vendo filme e... – Não dera tempo de terminar, Inuyasha já havia pegado-a e levado-a para dentro de seu quarto, onde ela abafou uma risada.

-Pronto! Satisfeita?! – Indagava ele sem olhá-la.

-Muito! – Disse ela fitando-o

-Bom... Não íamos ver um filme? – Perguntou ele.

-Claro... Mas qual? – Perguntou ela mostrando a pilha de DVDs no quarto dela.

-Meu Deus... Quantos dvds você tem aí?! – Perguntou ele, enquanto ela ria pela cara que ele fizera.

-Perdi a conta... – Disse ela sorrindo.

-Qual você quer assistir? – Indagou ele pegando uns dez e pondo em cima da cama.

-Que tal... O Diário de Uma Paixão?! – Perguntou ela com esperança nos olhos

-Nossa, esse não... – Concluiu ele virando o rosto

-Não é você quem decide... – Disse ela pegando o dvd da mão dele e indo frente à Tv para colocá-lo.

-Não sou eu é?! – Disse ele pulando em cima dela para pegar o dvd, quando os dois caíram no chão de madeira, ele em baixo, curvando-se para cima, e ela em cima, deixando à mostra seus seios, e o vestido subira. Inuyasha tentou se conter para não beijá-la, mas parecia que os dois eram um, ele curvava para cima e ela para baixo, os dois querendo se beijar, para alimentar o desejo que sentiam um pelo outro. Até que o beijo foi selado, e ela desabara em cima dele, beijavam-se com ardor e sentimentos ocultos.

Inuyasha pôs a mão em sua cintura, segurando firmemente enquanto o beijo ocorria, ela fazia carinho na nuca dele, separaram-se por falta de ar, ela sorriu, não se importando mais com a resposta dele, pois se depois de um beijo desse ele não gostasse mesmo dela, ele que era o tonto.

Levantaram-se, ela tentava não olhá-lo, estava envergonhada e com a bochecha rubra, mas esse não era a pior coisa que se passava na cabeça dela, na verdade ela pensava na namorada dele, que não estava certo o que estavam fazendo. Pensava se ele não estaria somente brincando com ela, como se fosse mais uma para sua coleção.

Voltou a olhá-lo, este com uma cara séria, que ela nunca tivera visto desde os longos anos como amigos, ela nunca vira coisa assim.

Ele pensava em quem realmente amava; sua mente e cérebro falava que a escolha racional, seria a Kikyou, pois querendo ou não, não haviam terminado ainda, mas ele sabia que na verdade sempre quis a Kagome. Sempre fora indeciso, mas essa não era hora de mostrar indecisão e muito menos preocupação, pois a única pessoa que ficaria preocupada era a própria Kagome, justo quem ele não queria.

-Inu-kun... O que foi? Há algo errado? – O indagou com os olhos, sabia que ela estava sentindo a mesma coisa que ele, eles se completavam, algo bobo como esse, Kikyou nunca conseguiu fazer.

-Não... Esquece... – Disse ele virando o rosto para a televisão ainda desligada, mas o reflexo preocupado de Kagome permanecia virado para ele, e ele conseguia vê-la pela própria tv. Sabia que estava errado, mas uma decisão dessas não era fácil de ser tomada – Não me chame de Inu-kun...E vamos ver o filme? – Perguntou ele virando-se para ela, que ainda tinha a preocupação estampada no rosto.

-Por que não posso te chamar? Só a Kikyou pode? – O indagou cerrando os olhos.

-Não... Para falar a verdade ela nunca me chamou assim... – Continuou ele com um sorrisinho.

-Tá... Bom... Ah, me lembrei, por que o Sesshoumaru bateu em você? – Perguntou ela, e ele querendo amenizar as coisas não soube responder direito.

-Ele disse algo sobre deixar você em paz, por que comigo do seu lado você só vai sofrer mais, e... sei lá, umas coisas... – Disse ele se levantando e indo até a cama ver os DVDs.

Kagome então percebeu que ele se preocupava com ela, de uma maneira a mais além de sexo. Sabia que ele havia feito aquilo para tentar salva-la de algo ruim, e sorriu baixo. Apesar de tudo sempre o achou calculista, minucioso com tudo e frio com todos, mas pela primeira vez fez algo para alguém além dele mesmo.

Virou-se e viu Inuyasha tentando entreter-se com os dvds, o que parecia impossível, pois sua atuação estava horrenda.

-Não precisa fingir nada ok?! – Disse ela levantando-se.

Kagome não obteve resposta, só um "feh" e uma virada de rosto, suspirou pela milésima vez naquele dia, estava cansada.

-Bem já escolhi o filme. Só falta você aceitar... – Disse ela indo mais uma vez para frente da tv para colocar o filme no dvd.

-Tá. Tá... – Disse ele um pouco emburrado – Mas a gente vai assistir aqui? No seu quarto? – A indagou olhando a cama bagunçada, pois não fazia muito tempo que Kagome havia saído da mesma.

-Tem sugestão melhor? – Perguntou ela desviando a atenção da tv.

-N... Não – Concluiu ele, estava agitado, sabia que ficaria com ela de novo, e queria que esse momento chegasse logo.

Kagome colocou o filme, ajustou em inglês e legendas, deitou-se na cama embrulhando-se toda. Inuyasha a fitava, não sabia onde ficaria, foi quando ela abriu uma parte do edredom, fazendo sinal para ele deitar lá.

Parecia que ela tinha lido a mente dele, pensavam iguais. Eles estavam na cama king-size de Kagome, se pessoas vissem pela primeira vez, diriam que seria um casal, mas como estavam distantes um do outro, poderiam dizer que estavam brigando.

Inuyasha não sabia como, muito menos Kagome, depois de um tempo, eles estavam abraçados, ela encostada-se ao tórax dele, relaxada, diria que quase dormindo, mas com o coração batendo forte. Já ele fazia carinho nas madeixas pretas de Kagome, um cafuné gostoso e com ele, ela dormiu.

Quando terminou o filme, Inuyasha foi até o dvd e tirou-o de lá, fitou Kagome dormindo graciosamente.

Ele colocou o dvd em cima da escrivaninha, mas algo chamou-lhe atenção. Um caderno preto com inscrições em prata, meio antigo, mas bem conservado e no meio havia escrito "Diário" com uma letra muito bonita, Inuyasha fitou esse objeto por alguns segundos... Sabia que seria errado lê-lo, mas... Tinha que saber como ela se sentia, o que ela escrevia, se havia algo sobre ele, pois ela disse que o amava, mas para ele, esse sentimento era novo. Queria saber, precisava saber, pensava ele.

A vontade foi maior do que o raciocínio naquele momento onde tudo se juntava. Pegou o caderno e abriu-o...

Continua...

**Oi gente**

**Outro capítulo reescrito, imagino que estou melhorando, mas ainda sim, vai demorar muito tempo para eu ficar boa igual quero.**

**Espero que estejam gostando da reescrita pelo menos =)**

**XOXO**

**Star Angel**


	8. Capítulo 8

Making Songs

Capítulo 8

Inuyasha pegou o diário. Segurava com uma das mãos, fazendo força para ser mais coerente do que sua mente e não abrir aquele diário, seria a maior burrada da vida, sabia, mas certas coisas, em certos momentos não conseguimos controlar.

Mas nessas alturas do campeonato, ele já nem tinha razões para não fazê-lo, queria desvendar os "segredos" de sua donzela, respirou fundo, sabendo que não devia, mas fazendo mesmo assim.

Folheou um pouco antes, mas algo lhe chamara atenção. Um papel preto com escritas em dourado caíra do precioso diário, pegou-o, mas não se atreveu a ler, pelo menos não no momento. Pensou mais um tempo, até que decidiu ler o diário página por página. Abriu o papel negro

_"__**Saudade**_

_Hoje eu sinto saudade_

_Não sei ao certo de que_

_De um dia de liberdade..._

_De um sorriso de verdade..._

_De ouvir a voz de você..._

_Eu sinto uma falta louca_

_Do sorriso de sua boca_

_Da palavra que foi pouca_

_Da falta de um beijo teu_

_É... Eu te amei..._

_E na ilusão de ter te amado_

_Senti minha alma chorar e gritar_

_Dentro de mim..._

_Muito embora eu acho que_

_Nunca me amou_

_Também acho tarde esquecer-te_

_Este é meu castigo..._

_Sofrer por amar-te tanto assim..."_

Inuyasha terminou de ler aquele papel, percebeu que todas as palavras não proferidas por ela, eram na realidade voltadas para ele, e pôde perceber tudo isso numa simples leitura, indagou-se por que ela nunca havia dito nada. Olhou ela deitada na cama, sua face suave e sem qualquer sentimento, inexpressiva, tentando ser alguém que não era.

O olhar de Inuyasha perdeu-se em meio de devaneios de si próprio, sentiu culpado por nunca ter percebido que alguém o amava com uma paixão incandescente, que tanto almejou. Mas tinha um, porém... Nunca havia pensado que Kagome podia amar-lhe tanto assim.

Retornou seu olhar ao diário, que estava aberto. Voltou na primeira folha e começou a ler.

_"Sinto uma raiva incomum penetrar meu corpo, e principalmente meu coração. Mas não somente raiva é uma mistura de amor, solidão e dor... Sinto raiva de mim mesma, sinto raiva de não ter te falado o que sentia na hora certa, e sinto raiva de ter te perdido..._

_A escolha foi minha, e também parece que é minha culpa. Claro e porque não seria? Culpo-me inexplicavelmente por ter amado a ti... Mas o problema maior é que ainda te amo..._

_Mesmo estando separados por anos, eu nunca conseguirei parar de amar-te... Forço-me para fingir que nada tenha acontecido e principalmente para minha alma gritar e chorar por teu nome... Mas não consigo... Já fracassei milhares de_ _vezes tentando esquecer a ti... Acho que se esquecer-te, estarei esquecendo uma parte de mim..._

_Mas mesmo querendo, essas oscilações não param. Na maioria das vezes, sinto-me cansada por sempre sentir um sofrimento muito diferente, mas sempre vem à tona._

_Sinto um nó na minha garganta e sinto meu coração reprimindo. Sempre quis e quero que isso pare, mas já se tornara uma rotina, um tanto que sombria... Uma rotina que suportei desde o colegial, eu lembro-me bem do dia, foi quando você declarou seu amor a ela... Foi dia 14 de junho... Férias...Foram as férias mais horrendas e excepcionais de toda a minha vida... Tive que engolir seco e fingir para todos e também para mim mesma que não acontecera nada..."_

Inuyasha parou de ler um instante, lembrou desse dia, fora o dia que se declarara para Kikyou, arregalou os olhos... Nem mesmo ele lembrava com perfeição como fora esse dia. Voltou a ler o diário, com certo receio.

_"E essa rotina tive que suportar por três longos anos, e sei que não passará tão cedo..._

_Acho que agora deves estar feliz não?! Até mesmo eu, uma sofredora, poderia ser feliz com quem amo, mas parece que depois que disse um "Adeus" bem claro no nosso último ano do colegial, nós construímos uma muralha de sofrimento e solidão e não conseguimos ultrapassá-la, não somente pelo nosso ego e egoísmo, mas pelo medo de não sermos correspondidos._

_Acho que somente o amor quebra barreiras, mas somente eu nutro esse sentimento nobre sobre ti... E o seu já fora e ainda está sendo usado por alguém que já está e sempre esteve em seu coração..._

_Pode ser que sempre estivera em seu coração, mas você não pode ver quem sempre estivera de seu lado te ajudando? Quem sempre estivera te apoiando? Acho que não... Pois o amor é cego e só enxerga o que realmente deseja..._

_Gostaria de desaparecer, de morrer, de "evaporar"... Qualquer coisa, desde que leve esses sentimentos amargurados que está sendo impossível conviver... Embora, se isso não acabar logo... Se não achar alguém só para mim... Prefiro ficar inerte para sempre... Mas percebendo o que penso, morrer não é a solução, pois minha alma vagará solitária por tempo indefinido à procura de um amor, que seja bom o suficiente para ser igualmente amada..._

_Tento parar de lembrar-se de ti, de tudo o que fizemos um pelo outro, lembro-me que no começo da amizade, nós nos odiamos, mas com o passar do tempo, viramos amigos inseparáveis... Tento esquecer... Mas não consigo... Tentei cobrir o passado com um véu, mas esse véu está ruindo e deixando à mostra tudo o que eu nunca quis relembrar..."_

Inuyasha parou por alguns momentos, pois pensamentos vinham-lhe à mente, pensamentos de quando se encontraram pela primeira vez, riu baixinho, pois nunca se entenderam bem.. Não sabia como agora estavam tão ligados e raramente brigavam... Mas isso era de mera importância, pois queria ela mais que ninguém.

_"Fico esperando-te como sempre, com esperanças, mas quanto mais penso, e mais eu me lembro do dia que falei adeus, mais essas esperanças afundam-se no mar de lágrimas que construo dentro de mim... Tento esconder de tudo e de todos. Eu conseguia a principio, mas a solidão e a dor são maiores que a fé e a esperança... Pois não existe ninguém me apoiando e me ajudando a ver qual a decisão correta a se tomar..._

_Eu minto... E porque não mentir? Se a vida é uma mentira, se o amor é uma mentira, se as pessoas são uma mentira...?_

_Sinto que certa nunca fui, mas também nunca fui errada, pois não se distingue o certo e o errado de uma mentira, sendo que todos contam..._

_Sinto-me pressionada a falar o que sinto... Mas não quero...! Não quero que falsos amigos venham saber o que sinto... Não quero que mais mentiras corrompam minha mente... Só quero ignorar meu coração e ser alguém frio, sem emoções no olhar ou na fala..."_

Inuyasha parou um momento, pensando que ela tivesse conseguido o que queria. Não havia terminado de ler a página inteira, estava fazendo suposições.

_"Pois, a pessoa que mais amei e amo, ama alguém com esses defeitos, que para ele são mais do que qualidades..."_

Inuyasha cessou um pouco a leitura, perguntou-se se não era a mesma coisa que Kikyou, mas o problema era... Kagome mudou para ele amá-la ou porque ela não agüentava esconder-se atrás de um sorriso? Essa pergunta não se calou na mente dele por um bom tempo.

_"Mas eu quero que tudo pare que eu pare de chorar, de amar, de sofrer enquanto meu amado, está amando alguém que não seja eu... Alguém que possivelmente não o ame mais do que antigamente, e não ame mais do que eu amo..."_

Inuyasha ficou intrigado com essas afirmações, não sabia se Kikyou o amava, e se esse amor era igual ao de antigamente, como estava escrito no diário... Parecia que tudo se encaixava, antes o que era um duro quebra-cabeça, agora era algo simples, que somente lendo e decifrando parecia ser mais fácil do que pensava.

_"Eu tinha sonhos e ilusões... Quem não teria? Mas todos se foram acabando... Um por um... Até que o último fora se definhando, pois não conseguia mais sonhar... Não conseguia mais viver e ter "vida"..._

_Eu me sinto mal. Eu olho para as coisas e tenho lembranças minhas com você... Eu quero que isso PARE!_

_Mas quando eu me olho no espelho e vejo profundamente nos meus olhos que estou sozinha e completamente amargurada pela distancia que nos foi posta... Algo ocorre à minha mente e fico a pensar seriamente... "Porque eu não consigo esconder minha dor e solidão por trás de meu sorriso, que na maioria das vezes forçado, mas eu sempre o fazia?" Essa pergunta... Acho que resposta não tem..._

_Mas gostaria que tivesse,_ _pois tiraria um peso ainda maior das minhas costas... Por que eu não consigo fazer essa dor e sofrimento cessarem de uma vez?_

_Talvez seja por que forças eu não tenho mais, e vivo só na ilusão de esperar-te, mesmo sabendo que isso não acontecerá!_

_Porque choro? Porque sofro? Sempre achei que sua felicidade fosse a minha, mesmo que não estejamos juntos, mas acho que me enganei... Claro... Isso não é novidade... Sempre me enganei e continuo a me enganar... Minto para mim mesma, só para ter um conforto emocional..._

_Mas posso ver que a vida nunca foi e nunca será um mar de rosas..._

_Olho no espelho e a única coisa que vejo é a dor estampada em minha face... Um sofrimento, que como eu bem disse não acabará tão cedo..."_

Inuyasha estava penetrado na leitura, parecia que tudo o que ele lia, que todo o conteúdo que ali jazia, fora feito especialmente para ele,voltado inteiramente para sua pessoa. Parou e tentou organizar a multidão de informações que estavam atolando sua mente. Voltou à atenção ao diário...

_"Porque toda vez que eu te encontro eu te perco? Perco-te em meio de meus pensamentos, te perco em olhares, te perco em palavras... Perco a ti sempre que me olha e pensa que sou ela... E quando olha para mim, verdadeiramente para mim, eu não consigo destingir o que seus olhos estão expondo... O que as oscilações que passam para mim pelos seus olhos querem dizer... E se querem dizer algo..."_

Inuyasha parou de ler, pois percebeu que Kagome estava se movimentando, parecia estar acordando. Ele colocou o diário no lugar que achara, e ainda com um olhar perdido para as coisas, virou-se para ela... Não sabia que ela tinha sofrido, chorado e questionado tanto a si mesma...

A culpa bateu nele, como o soco de Sesshoumaru. Ela acordou e procurou ele com o olhar, quando o encontrou, sentiu uma pontada no coração, mas sorriu com uma face que demonstrava dor... Sentiu seu coração quase parar com aquele olhar que ela acabara de lançar sobre si...

Ela foi chegando perto, ainda com aquela cara de dor e de sono obviamente, trazia consigo o lençol. Parou a alguns centímetros de Inuyasha, e ainda com sua face tomada pela dor, perguntou algo, que para ele foi um sussurro, pois flashes de momentos passava em sua cabeça sem parar, e sem dar tempo dele poder resumir tudo e saber com certeza o que sentia.

-Como?! – Balbuciou ele engolindo seco

-Porque você está assim? Com medo? – Disse ela olhando-o fixamente.

-Na... Nada... – Disse ele um tanto quanto receoso – Esqueça... – Terminou ele olhando para os lados na procura de se entreter.

-Isso não me convenceu de nada... – Disse ela mais uma vez fria e ríspida – Mas não vou forçá-lo a falar nada... – Concluiu ela virando em direção à cama, e andando até esta.

-"Acho melhor pensar muito antes de tomar qualquer atitude, por mais boba que seja eu devo pensar..." – Pensou Inuyasha olhando para um nada – "E também acho que não devo falar que li o diário... Mas antes de tudo tenho que pensar... Pensar..." – Concluiu ele olhando-a arrumar a cama se sucesso.

-Vai ficar só olhando ou pode me ajudar? – Indagou Kagome brincando

-O que prefere? – Brincou ele, mas percebeu que a feição que ela fizera não fora agradável.

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de responder, encarou ele séria por um momento, e ele já apreensivo como estava começou a se perguntar se ela sabia que ele havia lido seu diário. Tentou deixar esses pensamentos negativos, e começou a arrumar a cama ao lado dela.

Era de manhã, passaram uma boa parte da tarde daquele dia não conversando, mas simplesmente trocando olhares, por meros que fossem, eram significativos.

Após um tempo, Kagome recebera um telefonema, voltou um tanto quanto animada para o quarto de Inuyasha, batendo na porta sem parar, ele abriu com cara de sono. Já ela pulara em cima dele, que causou um tombo ao chão.

-Kagome... – Disse ele, fora a única palavra que saíra de sua boca – O que está fazendo? – A indagou.

-Inu-kun... Estou tão feliz... – Disse ela sorrindo

-Por quê? – Perguntou ele

-Bom... – Disse ela sentando no chão e dando passagem para ele fazer o mesmo – Ganhei uma viagem para quatro pessoas... Para poder expor meu álbum para o exterior... – Dizia ela animada

-Mas para onde? – Indagou ele.

-Para o Brasil, Estados Unidos, Inglaterra e para o Canadá... – Disse ela contente.

-Que bom K-chan... E já escolheu quem vai levar? – A indagou.

-Você já vai com a banda, sobra um lugar, pois quero levar o Miroku e a Sango...Tem mais um lugar, quem eu levo? – O indagou quase que sabendo a resposta: Kikyou

-Não sei... – Respondeu ele – Por que você não leva ninguém? Nem o Miroku, nem a Sango? – A indagou com um ar misterioso e sedutor, fazendo-a corar e ao mesmo tempo estranhar com essa atitude.

-Mas por quê? – Perguntou ela esperançosa de que ele fosse dizer algo legal.

-Feh...Por que eu quero... – Disse ele virando e indo até o som.

Kagome olhou para ele pensativa, o que ele queria com tudo aquilo? Pensava ela no meio de mil pensamentos sobre o quão estúpido e arrogante um homem poderia ser, de tão animada que estava não deixou se abater. Levantou-se e foi para seu quarto.

Inuyasha parou e tentou ao seu máximo não olhar para trás e ver aquela figura esguia sumir de sua visão. Tinha que pensar muito mais ainda, e se fosse para viajar, que fosse com ela somente, sem ninguém para atrapalhar seu coração já conturbado.

Continua...


	9. Capítulo 9

Making Songs

Capítulo 9

Após alguns dias, Kagome já havia arrumado suas malas para as "férias", é claro, que férias só seriam mesmo depois da divulgação de seu álbum nos países que iam. Mas isso era algo de mera importância para ela, já que sabia que tudo daria certo. Só de estar do lado de seu hanyou querido nessas horas, era a coisa mais importante... Mas algo não calava em sua mente... Não sabia por que havia ficado tão ansiosa pra tudo isso, sendo que ele estivera com ela todos esses meses; talvez fosse uma viagem que os dois poderiam ficar sozinhos e mais coisas acontecerem...

Olhou-o arrumar a mala, suspirou querendo não dar-se mais esperanças. Sabia que se tivesse poderia não acabar tão bem.

Encarou-o franzindo os olhos, e não fez menção de desviar o olhar quando ele a encarou, talvez no momento nem houvesse percebido. Após um tempo, caiu em si e virou-se para seu quarto. Fechou a porta e encostou-se na mesma, suspirou de novo. Correu para seu diário e escreveu algumas poucas palavras.

A noite chegou profunda e assustadora, pelo menos, era o clima que criava aquela mansão gigante. Inuyasha estava na cozinha, e não se deu conta que havia escurecido tão rápido, seus olhos de youkai não precisavam se preocupar tanto assim com luz. Kagome desceu as escadas, de maneira sedutora como sempre. Não reparando que estava ali, ele a assustou novamente, e com a mão no peito, ela escorregou e uma mão forte a segurou pela cintura, e mais uma vcez aquela boca tão desejada estava a um palmo de sua face, olharam-se e chegando mais perto ainda, o desejo tomando-os, mas o pingo de razão caiu sobre eles.

-Me desculpe... – Disse Kagome levantando e recompondo-se, virando assim as costas para ele.

-Não, eu sou quem preciso me desculpar... – Disse ele passando por ela e subindo as escadas para seu quarto, ela simplesmente ignorou, pois sabia que no dia seguinte levantariam cedo para pegar o primeiro vôo para o Brasil.

Um semblante triste apareceu naquela face tão bonita, e logo que veio, ela tentou tira-lo de si, não queria parecer tão triste quanto estava sentindo de verdade.

Pegou um copo d'água e foi tomando aos poucos. Subiu as escadas calmamente, e aquele mesmo semblante triste voltou sem aviso, e dessa vez ela não havia se dado conta.

Fechou a porta e foi em direção à cama, que parecia mais acolhedora do que nunca. Um ar frio passou-se pelo quarto, fazendo os cabelos negros da jovem esvoaçar com harmonia e sincronismo. Olhou para onde o vento estava vindo, e o mesmo cessou de uma maneira horripilante e o medo tomou-a.

Olhou para os lados, mesmo que não conseguisse ver nada naquela escuridão, não se conteve com o ato tão comum. Não sentia nada, mas algo a fez ficar zonza, pensou que era uma dor de cabeça, as quais estavam acontecendo com freqüência. Pousou a cabeça em seu travesseiro, e um forte perfume masculino emanou do mesmo, não seria a toa, Inuyasha havia deitado lá algumas horas antes. Dormiu intensamente com o cheiro.

Inuyasha entrou em no quarto de Kagome, não sabia o que faria ali, mas parecia que algo o chamava e seu corpo, sem dar permissão, foi andando até a cama de sua donzela. Observou-a estupefato. Não sabia que sentimentos estranhos e incompreensíveis estava tendo, mas sabia que queria estar ao lado dela, e tal pensamento corou-o.

Fitou-a sem fazer ruído, tirou uma mecha do cabelo que pairava em seu rosto, tapando boa parte do que olhava, sentou-se no chão, ao lado da cama. Fitou-a em silencio. Parecia que era algo proibido o que estava fazendo, e são as coisas proibidas que dão mais vontade em todos. Ele se perguntava como alguém parecia tão angelical e indefesa dormindo, sendo que acordada, poderia ser muito mais que uma fera voraz.

Ele sentiu um turbilhão de sensações e sentimentos e ao mesmo tempo, nada... Não sabia explicar o que estava sentindo, e se soubesse não acharia as palavras adequadas para por em frases... Uma vontade de beijá-la invadiu seu ser. Além de sensações das quais estava se segurando para não fazer nada impensável ou que se arrependeria. Mas queria... Ao menos uma última vez... Provar o doce sabor daquela boca pura.

Um pingo de consciência e razão ainda pairava sobre o mesmo. No instante que estava quase a beijando e de olhos fechados, levantou-se num pulo. Fitou-a com mais cuidado, era bem capaz dela estar acordada desde o momento que ele entrou em seu quarto. Ela estava calma e serena com um leve sorriso no rosto, provavelmente pensando que estava sonhando. Já ele saiu do quarto sem fazer barulho e voltou para seu quarto, fazendo um esforço enorme para conseguir dormir.

Na manhã seguinte, Inuyasha acordou com suaves olheiras, sabia que havia demorado a dormir, mas não tanto a ponto de tê-las na manhã seguinte.

Ele vestiu a uma roupa confortável para um dia de inverno e também aconchegante o suficiente para não passar frio, mas havia colocado roupas de verão na mala, pois era mais do que provável que passaria um mês no Brasil. Desceu as e deparou com Kagome fitando-o impacientemente enquanto bocejava.

-Demorou Inu-sempai... – Disse ela abafando o riso, pois sabia que ele odiava esse apelido, e havia usado-o muito no colegial.

-Nossa que ótimo bom dia... Mas não sabe nenhum apelido melhor não? – Disse ele olhando-a de canto enquanto espreguiçava-se. – K-san – Disse ele com um sorriso maroto no rosto e um leve brilho de triunfo no rosto. Ela fitou-o com os olhos um pouco cerrados e mordeu a boca para não rir mais.

O telefone tocou, foi um alivio, pois o ar estava ficando "casalzinho" demais, e ela não queria pensar o que poderia acontecer mesmo, além do sonho estranho da noite anterior seria melhor não pensar em nada.

-Alô? – Disse ela quando pegou o telefone. – Já... Não... Mas eu vou esperar você na porta... Sim... Beijo, tchau. – Desligou e olhou para Inuyasha mais uma vez.

-E...? Quem era? – Perguntou ele curioso.

-Sesshy—oumaru... – Disse ela corrigindo-se e pondo o telefone no lugar, tentando não olhar para Inuyasha, pois riria da cara que estaria fazendo, mesmo sabendo que o ódio dos dois só havia aumentado nos últimos dias. – Ele vai nos pegar aqui – Disse ela virando-se e vendo-oele franzir mais ainda o cenho; sabia que Inuyasha era forte, mas Sesshoumaru conseguia usar mais as palavras do que a força para tombar alguém, e todos sabem o quão degradante isso é para a pessoa que está ouvindo-as.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e um carro buzinou à porta. Flocos de neve caiam mais e com mais freqüência do que o costume. Sabiam que uma tempestade viria, mas não ao certo o dia. Talvez fosse aquele mesmo.

Kagome foi para fora de casa acenando para Sesshoumaru, o qual havia abaixado o vidro do carro. Sorriu. Inuyasha que estava saindo ainda, viu-o sorrindo para Kagome, e se espantou, pois nunca viu ele fazer menção alguma de qualquer reação fácil em sua vida inteira. Achou horrível. Preferia vê-lo com a mesma cara seria e carrancuda do que sorrindo, não combinava, não era normal.

Sesshoumaru abriu o porta malas e Inuyasha colocou todas as malas.

Kagome sentou-se na frente, a pedido de Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha, embora bravo, preferiu ficar mesmo no bando de trás, resmungou algumas coisas no começo, inaudíveis para ela, mas não para Sesshoumaru, o quão o reprovava-o olhando pelo retrovisor para Inuyasha. Chegaram ao aeroporto mais rápido do que esperavam.

-Bom... É agora, mas vou ter que dizer adeus... – Disse Sesshoumaru encarando Kagome de uma maneira sedutora e chegando mais perto.

-Como? Voce não vai com a gente? – Perguntou Kagome.

-Não, sinto muito querida... Mas só poderei ir daqui a uma semana. Tenho coisas para resolver aqui em Tokyo e em Kyoto, e se não conseguir resolver por telefone, terei que ir à Okinawa... – Disse ele suspirando, mas mesmo assim sua feição não mudou.

-Ah... Mas uma semana passa rápido. Quando tempo a gente vai ficar lá?

-Provavelmente um mês... – Disse ele, percebendo o desanimo da jovem, pois sabia que não gostava muito de calor, pegou-a pela cintura e beijou-a com ardor. Quando o hanyou que estava tirando as bagagens, viu os dois, apertou com tanta força as alças das malas que segurava que as estourou. Sentiu seu sangue ferver. Não entendia como podia amar Kikyou e ao mesmo tempo sentir uma atração sem tamanho por Kagome. Sendo que antigamente nos tempos de colégio, a chamava de inútil.

Voltou-se de seu transe e percebeu que ela o olhava com curiosidade, corou. E também percebeu que Sesshoumaru não estava mais ali. Suspirou aliviado.

-Vamos? – Perguntou ela, e ele olhando para o nada não respondeu. Ela chegou perto e balançou sua mão em frente aos olhos dele, o próprio percebeu o que estava acontecendo e balançou a cabeça para não pensar muito em mais nada. Sabia que teria que parar de faze-lo e principalmente parar de pensar muito no que sentia, pelo menos pelo tempo da viagem, sempre foi muito confuso, e aquela não era hora para ser confuso, era hora para divulgar os CDs e shows.

-Ah... Vamos... – Disse ele, já entrando no avião, pois sem ter percebido havia andado atrás dela.

Sentaram-se lado a lado, o avião era um particular somente para ela e a banda. Do lado de fora do avião, às inscrições "Nightmare" acompanhavam da cabine do piloto até o rabo do avião.

Tiveram uma viagem tranqüila, dois dias passaram rápido e não fizeram paradas bruscas, só alguns pousos.

Chegaram ao Brasil de noite. Kagome teria que fazer pelo menos um show aquele dia, mas também esperavam chegar um pouco mais cedo. Ela estava completamente cansada e pregada. Apesar de ter dormido, não é a mesma coisa de ter os pés na terra.

Chegaram a São Paulo, pelo menos era o nome da cidade que haviam dito pra ela. Foram ao melhor hotel da cidade, e deu graças a deus por ser num lugar menos movimentado.

Kagome jogou-se em sua cama king-size no melhor quarto. Sabia que teria que sair em uma hora e meia pelo menos, para enfrentar transito e poder chegar em seu próprio show, a turnê se chama "Nightmate Stolen Jewel of Memories", não era muito fácil de falar muito menos de decorar, sabia disso, mas a jóia que inspirou esse nome estava em seu colar de prata agora. A Jóia de Quatro Almas.

Tomou um banho demorado, colocou um vestido preto com fivelas ao lado e um zíper no decote. Um coturno da mesma cor com fivelas, um colar colado ao pescoço com uma cruz. Mas se recusou a tirar a jóia delicada que estava em seu pescoço desde o natal. A equipe maquiadora fez uma maquiagem bem forte. Os cabelos estavam com a franja de lado e presos ao alto.

Desceu as escadas, chamando atenção de todos, já era uma pessoa conhecida no Brasil, mas mesmo que não fosse, sua beleza, pele branca, e típica japonesa chamava a atenção num piscar de olhos.

Pegou o carro junto à Inuyasha e os membros da banda. Chegaram ao show bem mais rápido do que esperavam. Kagome foi direto para o camarim, seguindo Jakotsu, o sub-empresário, quando Sesshoumaru não estava.

A maquiadora deu uns retoques, pessoal do figurino estavam que nem loucos tentando ver as roupas que ela trocaria e os tipos de cabelo iriam fazer em menos de cindo minutos para ela voltar ao palco.

-Senhorita Higurashi... – Disse Jakotsu – Cinco minutos – Ela acenou com a cabeça.

Passando o tempo, com a maquiagem retocada, seguiu para o palco. Assustou-se com a imensidão de pessoas na platéia, centenas, milhares de pessoas. Não sabia que fazia tanto sucesso assim, pelo menos não que as pessoas de um pais tão distante a conheciam.

Jakotsu fez sinal para que entrasse. Acenou um sim novamente e entrou no palco. A multidão delirou, não sabia que fazia tanto sucesso assim, mas estava mais feliz que nunca.

-Oi pessoal – Disse ela num inglês forçado, todo mundo parou para ouvi-la. – Espero que gostem do show! – Gritou ela fazendo todos irem a loucura.

**How can you see into my eyes**

**Like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core**

**Where I've become so numb**

**Without a soul**

**My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there**

**And lead it back home...**

**Chorus:**

**(Wake me up) – Inuyasha**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up) – Inuyasha**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me) – Inuyasha**

**Call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up) – Inuyasha**

**Bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up) – Inuyasha**

**Before I come undone**

**(Save me) – Inuyasha**

**Save from the nothing I've become**

Todos estavam amando a atuação dos dois enquanto cantavam, parecia que a música tornava-se viva. Sentiam que cada palavra que ela cantava, era direcionado somente a ele, e como achavam que fazia parte da coreografia, não deram muita atenção. Voltaram a gritar a música.

**Now I know what I'm without**

**You can't just leave me**

**Breathe into me and make me real**

**Bring me to life**

**Chorus**

**Bring me to life**

**(I've been living a lie) – Inuyasha**

**(There's nothing inside) – Inuyasha**

**Bring me to life**

**Frozen inside without your touch**

**Without your love, darling**

**Only you can bring the life among the dead**

**All this time – Inuyasha**

**I can't belive I coundn't see – Inuyasha**

**Kept in the dark – Inuyasha**

**But you were there in front of me – Inuyasha**

**I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems**

**I've got to open my eyes to everything**

Todos cantavam e sabiam de cor, que não sabia tudo, pelo menos o refrão conseguia cantar. Inuyasha e Kagome estavam em harmonia.

**Without a thought – Inuyasha**

**Without a voice – Inuyasha**

**Without a soul – Inuyasha**

**(Don't let die here) – Inuyasha**

**(There must be something wrong) – Inuyasha**

**Bring me to life**

**Chorus**

**Bring me to life**

**(I've been living a lie) – Inuyasha**

**(There's nothing inside) – Inuyasha**

**Bring me to life**

A platéia foi à loucura com o fim da música. Assobiavam, jogavam flores, e muitos tinham cartazes com pedidos de casamento, o que fez Kagome rir.

Sorriu e fez um gesto para os coordenadores de palco. O piano subiu, e a luz foi direcionada para ele. Kagome andou calmamente, esperando os gritos e aplausos pararem. Sentou-se e começou a tocar.

**I'm so tired to being here, suppressed by all my childish fears**

**And if you have to leave**

**I wish that you would just leave**

**Because your presence still lingers here**

**And you won't leave me alone**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand thought all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

Kagome sorriu para a platéia. Estava aproveitando tudo ao máximo, e para ela não havia sensação melhor do que estar no palco, cantando suas músicas. Isso enchia seu coração. Inuyasha a olhava, contemplando o semblante alegre da garota. Ela fixou o olhar no piano e continuou a tocar.

**You used to captive me**

**By your resonating light**

**But now I'm bound by the life you left behind**

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**

**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

**These wounds won't seem to heal**

**This pain is just too real**

**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand thought all of these years**

**But you still have all of me**

**I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**And thought you're still with me**

**I've been alone all along**

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears **

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I've held your hand ****thought all of these**** years**

**But you still have all of me**

Quando terminou a canção, todos urraram e gritaram, assobiaram e iam à loucura. Ela riu. Curvou-se diante de todos.

-Imaginary? – Ela perguntou, não tendo certeza se entenderiam, e todos gritaram.

**Paper flowers**

**Paper flowers**

**I linger in the doorway**

**Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name**

**Let me stay**

**Where the wind will whisper to me**

**Where the raindrops as they falling tell a story**

**In my field of paper flowers**

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

**Don't say I'm out of touch**

**With this rampant chaos – your reality**

**I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge**

**The nightmare I build my own world to escape**

**In my field of paper flowers**

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

Kagome parou de cantar para deixar Inuyasha fazer seu maravilhoso solo com a guitarra. Ela havia feito a maioria dos arranjos, e esse fora um deles.

**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming**

**Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights**

**Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming**

**The goddess of imaginary light**

Outro solo.

**In my field of paper flowers**

**And candy clouds of lullaby**

**I lie inside myself for hours**

**And watch my purple sky fly over me**

Ela parou, mas ninguém queria que tivesse parado. Sorriu mais uma vez, e deixou com que eles cantassem o refrão de novo. Quando terminou, Kagome cantou um ou dois bis e saiu do palco ainda ouvindo a galera gritar 'bis'.

Estava esgotada, e sabia que não era para cantar todas as vezes que pediam um bis, mas ela não conseguia dizer não aos fãs. Nas quatro semanas que ficaria no Brasil, faria quatro shows, e teria que estar bem descansada. Pois mesmo que fosse um por semana, sabia que a imprensa não a deixaria em paz.

Chegou ao camarim, e quis tirar aquela roupa agarrada, pois o calor a consumia, e aqueles quase 40 graus não ajudava. Estava doida para dar um mergulho na piscina. Entrou no carro com os integrantes, e mal conseguiu sair do local, com tanta gente cercando-os.

Chegou ao hotel e pôde respirar pela primeira vez. Esticou-se inteira, e sorriu de novo, aquele show foi um dos melhores, sempre pensava assim quando terminava um show. Para ela a coisa mais importante era seus fãs. Foi para seu quarto e só falou um ótimo trabalho pro grupo.

Kagome colocou o biquíni e foi para a piscina relaxar e se refrescar. Já Inuyasha entrou no quarto de Kagome sorrateiramente, e rezando para que ninguém o descobrisse, farejou o diário, e cuidadosamente abriu-o.

Continua...

* * *

Espero que estejam gostando da fic reescrita, demorando um pouco, mas não vou deixá-los na mão.

Beijos

Star Angel Matsuyama


	10. Capítulo 10

Making Songs

Capítulo 10

Inuyasha pegou o diário, ficou receoso ao abri-lo, mas precisava saber mais! Sentou-se no chão, em um tapete de veludo vermelho.

Respirou fundo e abriu, sabia em que página exata havia parado, e voltou a ler com atenção aos mínimos detalhes.

"Há algo em mim, mais precisamente em meu coração... Sinto-o comprimir e se tornar ínfimo a cada hora, minuto, segundo que se passa... Sem poder fazer absolutamente nada para conseguir parar esse sofrimento que se torna constante. Por razão do destino, ou melhor, da conseqüência que ele tem sobre nós, minha face e meu coração estão tomados pela dor. Mas culpo o destino? Por quê? Sendo que em destino nenhum acredito. Creio que o uso como uma futilidade barata para afastar o semblante triste que vaga solitário, igualmente a mim, em minha mente, alma e coração..."

Inuyasha parou um pouco a leitura, sentiu-se mal por não ter percebido nada disso antes. Não entendia como ela podia sorrir mesmo sentindo-se desse jeito.

"Sei que uma hora tudo isso irá passar, mesmo que demore, anos talvez. Mas algo dentro de mim diz, suponho que seja meu próprio subconsciente alertando, que tudo não passará tão rápido como desejo.

Talvez se não tivesse me apaixonado, amado, e não ser correspondida, eu seria uma pessoa alegre e ingênua, igual antigamente. Mas a única coisa imutável é a lua, que retém um brilho especial somente dela. Igualmente o brilho que jazia em meus olhos antes de conhecer meu amado. Mas retroceder no tempo, não há maneira e mesmo que tivesse, acho que a melhor coisa é continuar com as decisões e escolhas que fiz e me fazem ser eu mesma hoje. Mesmo que esteja triste, acho que mesmo voltando no tempo, faria as mesmas escolhas erradas, pois não se muda a vida voltando e tentando apagar o que já fui e o que sou... Pois agora, sei que minha vida está traçada dessa maneira, estúpida e hostil... Horrenda. Já a ele, a vida foi muito boa, pois não sabe o que é sofrer com uma paixão não correspondida; não, não paixão, amor. Digo amor, pois paixão é algo momentâneo que se passará. Passará levando consigo momentos ótimos. Mas o amor é diferente, você vai nutrindo esse sentimento especial, mesmo não querendo, até que alguém, ou você mesmo perceba, mas quando se dá conta... É tarde demais... Pois é algo inesperado assim, gerando conseqüenciais, e na maioria das vezes sofrimento, mesmo que seja ínfimo, ele se alarga ao extremo, transformando-se em algo insuportável, e até mesmo se transformando em algo diário. Que se torna uma rotina horrível, cheia de sofrimento e solidão, eu digo isso por experiência."

Inuyasha buscou algo para olhar além daquele diário que o fazia ficar mais atordoado com o passar das palavras. Se antes estivesse com dúvida entre quem escolher, agora estava sem saber o que fazer completamente.

"Pois para mim, a única pessoa que precisa e que almeja você só a vê como 'amiga'; claro, por que seria mais que isso? Minha face dolorosa sempre esteve encoberta por um sorriso, falso e fatal. Você foi e é tudo que eu desejo com ardor. Você foi tudo que eu pensei que fosse e fui descobrindo isso pouco a pouco. Mas como sempre, você, imprevisível como sempre, escolheu alguém, mais similar com minhas feições impossível. E eu pensando em ter um final feliz ao seu lado... Mas isso é algo improvável e até mesmo inútil de pensar, pois finais felizes só existem em livros infantis e contos de fada.

Você foi tudo o que eu queria e sabia, e pensava em como podíamos ser com meu 'final feliz'. Mas isso foi só até aquele dia... É claro que continuei com sonhos, fantasias e esperanças, mas os mesmos se isolaram tão intensamente em minha mente, que já nem sei o significado deles. Tento não agir como se estivesse morta, mas, muitas vezes penso que estou; pelo fato que já dei minha alma a você.

'Não me deixe'. Foram as palavras que sussurrei quando disse adeus no último ano colegial, mas não creio que ele as ouviu. Aquelas palavras que escaparam da minha boca por uma reação involuntária. Agora penso que foi uma reação do meu próprio coração."

Ele parou, e lembrou-se de ter ouvido tais palavras de Kagome na formatura do colegial, mas na hora, não tinha certeza se fora ela quem dissera, e se foi exatamente para ele, mas agora a certeza bateu, e não sabia o que fazer. Voltou os olhos no diário com mais receio que antes.

"Eu cometi erros. O que posso fazer? Sou humana, e erro; creio que esse também foi meu erro... Apaixonar-me por você. Primeiramente achei que era uma paixão pura, que acabaria logo, mas o que acabou logo foi esse pensamento. Só se tornou um amor incandescente, mas gostaria que fosse um amor platônico, quem me dera fosse só isso...

Você fez sua escolha há alguns anos atrás, sei que não poderei mudá-la, e sei que não agüentarei por muito mais tempo esse sorriso falso. Hoje em doa estou só, se quisesse não estaria, mas o que vale fingir para alguém que você ama? Praticamente nada, só criaria ilusões e esperanças. Igual fez comigo"

Inuyasha parou de ler, pensava o que teria falado para que pudesse tê-la enganado. Mas não se lembrou de nada. Na realidade pensava frustrado, pois para ele, não havia feito nada. Algo lhe ocorreu. – 'Será que aquela vez que eu disse eu te amo, fez com que ela ficasse desse jeito? Mas pensei que era só como amigo, pelo menos foi essa minha intenção. Mas acho que ela não entendeu.' – Pensou ele cabisbaixo, sentindo-se culpado mais ainda. Rolou os olhos pelo diário mais uma vez.

"Às vezes me pego chorando escondida. Tento desviar minha atenção com meras coisas, mas não consigo. Pois ele não me sai da cabeça, muito menos o jeito que age, sorri, o que é raro, pois seu sorriso verdadeiro, ele só mostra a ele. Mas será que ela realmente merece algo de tamanho valor e não dar à mínima? Ou se dá, não é na frente das pessoas.

Sei que não poderei romper o laço dos dois, nem gostaria, não por força, mas isso está me matando de uma maneira imperceptível, lenta e dolorosa, mais do que eu esperava.

Eu disse adeus, pois queria fugir com medo de escutar quem ele escolheria, mesmo não escutando, eu posso ver com clareza, ele já escolheu.

E sei muito bem que não há lugar pra mim entre os dois, sempre serei a intrometida, mesmo que digam o contrário, sei que estarei sendo.

Quando disse claramente adeus, tinha uma vontade incontrolável de te ver, mas essa vontade se transformou em medo, pois tinha medo da sua reação a me ver novamente.

Não queria ouvir você dizer – Me desculpe, mas escolho a Kikyou. – Por que tive que te conhecer? Se soubesse que sofreria tanto, não gostaria tê-lo conhecido. Mas sempre quero e sempre quis vê-lo feliz.

Eu... Eu estou chorando? Sem duvida essas coisas amarguradas custarão para passar, e sem perceber comecei a amar muito você.

Nunca parei de pensar sobre ele, sobre mim ou sobre ela... Eu descobri que você sente com um desgosto incomparável. Por isso fugi, pois pensei que não haveria lugar para mim."

Inuyasha parou, pois viu Kagome sair da piscina. Deixou o diário aonde havia encontrado, na gaveta da mesinha ao lado da cama.

Fechou a porta e ninguém o viu entrar, muito menos sair, conseguia ser astuto quando queria.

Começou a andar rápido para o elevador, mas trombou em alguém quando o mesmo abriu, a pessoa se desculpou, mas se desequilibrou levando Inuyasha consigo para o chão. Perto da porta de seu quarto.

-Me desculpe – Disse a garota, Inuyasha ainda não havia reconhecido.

-Não, foi mal aí! – Respondeu ele incerto, ela levantou a cabeça para olhar aqueles orbes dourados, que pareciam um sol de verão, e ele fez o mesmo.

Kagome e Inuyasha jaziam no meio do corredor vazio, fitando um ao outro, ele estava em cima dela, se ela quisesse sair, ele teria que fazê-lo primeiro.

A vontade de sentir os lábios de Kagome estava ficando maior a cada minuto. O sentimento era mútuo. Como estava molhada, havia uma toalha circulando aquele corpo seminu, mas a toalha havia se soltado, e Inuyasha a prensava contra o chão de uma maneira enlouquecedora. Ele a prensava de maneira voraz, fazendo pressão aos seios molhados, cobertos somente pelo fino pano do biquíni. A razão mais uma vez voltou trazendo lembranças recentes de como seria para ela se ele a beijasse, justamente agora que sabia de seus segredos.

Levantou-se devagar, fazendo menção para que ela se sentasse. Estendeu a mão, trazendo-a consigo quando a mesma levantou, ficaram a milímetros de distancia, e a razão dele já havia ido para o inferno. Beijou-a fortemente. Suas línguas ansiavam a vontade de satisfazer o desejo que tinham um do outro. Inuyasha explorou cada centímetro daquela boca que tanto queria; Kagome não se segurou também, deu passagem.

Separaram-se em busca de ar, ofegantes, Kagome mostrou um pequeno sorriso, fazendo-o ficar confuso e sua face não mostrou diferente.

Ela fitou-o e delicadamente mordeu o lábio inferior, dando uma excitação maior ainda ao hanyou que lá jazia compenetrado na visão monumental que estava tendo.

Pegou a toalha do chão, e passou por ele, já ele parou de segui-la com os olhos e fechou-os, apreciando o perfume de sakuras exalando dela. Viu-a entrar no quarto, ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e sorriu maliciosamente, ele mordeu seu lábio. Ela riu e fechou a porta.

Ela do outro lado, balançou a cabeça rindo ainda, não sabia se ele tinha noção do efeito que tinha sobre ela, mas estava contente pelo beijo, uma hora ou outra se entregariam, ela sabia disso, a tensão que havia sobre os dois era grande demais para poder segurar.

Seu telefone tremeu em seu bolso, fazendo-o despertar, dirigiu-se ao seu quarto, o qual ficava ao lado do de Kagome. Já ela, foi até a varanda apreciar a vista, ainda molhada. Olhando o céu, ouviu a voz de Inuyasha na varanda ao lado. Teimou em prestar atenção.

-Nossa; o que foi amor? Por que ligou a essa hora? – Perguntou ele olhando as horas no relógio e se deu conta que era quase uma e meia.

-Quer dizer que não posso mais telefonar pro meu namorado? – Perguntou perspicaz alguém do outro lado da linha.

-Claro que pode, mas é que você nunca me ligou a essa hora, quer dizer, quase nunca me ligava, imaginei agora que a gente tivesse dado um tempo, ligaria menos ainda, né? – Disse ele tentando encerrar a conversa.

-Ai Inuyasha... Para com isso, sei que só quer fazer ciúmes. Você não tem coragem e nem quer terminar ou dar um tempo comigo – Disse Kikyou sarcasticamente.

-Para com isso você! Você sabe que fui EU quem deu um tempo, principalmente porque a gente precisava, e ouvi várias coisas de você – Continuou Inuyasha.

-Hum... Que 'coisas' ouviu a meu respeito? – Perguntou ela maliciosamente.

-Isso não vem ao caso, pelo menos não agora, é coisa que tem que se conversar cara a cara, porque sei que você mente muito bem e... – Não conseguiu terminar.

-De qualquer jeito... – Continuou ela não prestando atenção no que ele havia dito – Eu liguei porque quero falar algo com você, mas tem que ser cara a cara – Esperando uma resposta mais entusiasmada do que a qual saiu.

-O que? – Perguntou ele rolando os olhos – De falar com você cara a cara? O que é?

-Bom, eu quero falar cara a cara porque quero acertar as coisas com você... – Disse ela maliciosamente, e ele tremeu ao se dar conta do que eram as coisas que ela se referia. Disse um tchau e um beijo.

Ouviu alguém do seu lado esquerdo da sacada pronunciar algo, e ao ouvir direito, era Kagome.

-Kagome... 'Tá aí? – Perguntou ele colocando a cabeça para o lado para melhor enxergá-la. Mas o que viu foi uma figura torneada abaixando para poder pegar a toalha. Sua posição não era das mais favoráveis, pelo menos Inuyasha achava o contrário. Abriu a boca e engoliu seco quando percebeu que ele havia visto. Enrolou-se na toalha. Corou violentamente, Inuyasha saltou de sua sacada a dela. Queria observá-la mais de perto. Aquela toalha que beirava a nada o que cobria, fazia ele tremer de excitação.

-Inuyasha, o que quer aqui? – Indagou ela afastando-se dele.

-Nada, é que eu ouvi você dizer algumas coisas e... – Disse ele sem tirar os olhos dela.

-Ah... Me desculpa por ter escutado sua conversa intima com a namorada – Disse ela sarcástica. – Agora se me der licença, eu queria tomar um banho, sem que ninguém entre aqui, principalmente pela varanda. – Cortou ela, e ele pensou que se ela continuasse a ver Sesshoumaru seria um erro terrível, pois estava ficando fria que nem ele.

Desviou os olhos deles, que até aquele momento parecia inevitável não olha-lo. Culpou-o mentalmente por não sentir seu cheiro antes. Ela olhou para baixo apertando a toalha em si, ele virou-se, pediu desculpas e foi para seu quarto, deixando Kagome lá, a qual esperava qualquer outra reação da parte dele do que essa.

Caiu no chão de joelhos e fitou a varanda. Suspirou desanimada e levantou, tirou seu biquíni e rumou para o banheiro. – 'Ele nunca vai esquecê-la. É exatamente o que ela disse, ele não tem coragem de terminar. Tenho que me conformar, só isso, talvez eu possa ser a outra' – Riu ela com o pensamento. Ligou o chuveiro e o mesmo soltou vapor pelo banheiro.

Entrou molhando os cabelos, que já estavam um pouco secos. Sentiu a água purificar-lhe o corpo, e lavar todo o mal, e os sentimentos um pouco corrompidos embora. Começou a cantar, não sabia que letra era, só vinha na cabeça e ela colocava numa linda melodia.

Inuyasha ainda estava na varanda, e começou a ouvir uma música muito bonita, soava bonita. Reconheceu que era de Kagome e pulou em sua varanda novamente.

**I wake up in the morning**

**Put on my face**

**The one that's gonna get me**

**Through another day**

**Doesn't really matter**

**How I feel inside**

**This life is like a game sometimes**

**Then you came around me**

**The walls just disappeared**

**Nothing to surround me**

**Keep me from my fears**

**I'm unprotected**

**See how I've opened up**

**You've made me trust**

**I've never felt like this before**

**I'm naked around you**

**Does it show?**

**You see right through me**

**And I can't hide**

**I'm naked around you**

**And it feels so right**

Kagome respirou fundo, Inuyasha estava na fresta da porta escutando com perfeição aquela música melódica.

**Trying to remember**

**Why I was afraid**

**To be myself and let the covers fall away**

**Guess I never had**

**Someone like you**

**To help me fit**

**In my skin**

Kagome já havia lavado seus cabelos, e estava ensaboada, se lavando por inteiro. Pegou outra toalha que pendia sobre o box. Enrolou-se e tirou o excesso de água dos cabelos sedosos. Saiu do mesmo, e bem a sua frente havia um espelho. Sua toalha tapava apenas a parte da frente, virou-se de costas e olhou sua tatuagem. Era delicada, mas também imponente. Uma estrela contornada com um preto forte e em volta estava escrito "There's no way you can dream without a Nightmare" (Não há maneira alguma que você consegue sonhar sem um pesadelo – Nightmare – nome da banda).

Inuyasha não havia visto a mesma ainda, pois estava bem abaixo linha onde o biquíni ou a calcinha fica.

Kagome começou a andar para a porta, o vapor nublava sua visão por inteiro, escorregou no chão molhado pelas gotas. Pensou que estava indo para o chão, e teve o reflexo rápido o suficiente para cobrir a cabeça com as mãos, deixando a toalha cair, e beirar metade de seus seios. Mas estranhou quando percebeu que não bateu no mesmo. Sentiu uma mão em suas costas e a outra em sua cintura. Sua respiração falhou quando abriu os olhos e viu Inuyasha, não imaginou vê-lo tão rápido depois de ter saído. Arregalou os olhos.

Inuyasha fitou-a como um todo, viu-a corar imediatamente, também pudera, estava quase nua em sua frente, apesar de já ter visto sem querer algumas vezes, nunca havia chego tão perto assim numa hora dessas.

-Inu... Yasha...- Balbuciou ela, fazendo-o estremecer por ouvi-la dizer seu nome quase em um sussurro. Estava extremamente excitado, não podia negar que a queria, ali, agora!

Ele levantou-se a trazendo consigo, ficaram novamente perto um do outro, não se conteram e selaram com um beijo, para os dois, o beijo no corredor havia sido há muito tempo. Kagome fez carinho na nuca do hanyou, e o mesmo puxou-a ainda mais. O beijo que antes era doce e gentil se tornou voraz e delicioso para os dois. Kagome sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e segurou no precoço dele. Sua toalha estava prestes a cair, e Inuyasha estava aprofundando os toques, quando ouviu uma músiquinha irritante vindo do quarto e praguejou mentalmente esperando que Kagome não percebesse. Cessaram o beijo provocante, e Kagome ajeitou a toalhas. Foi até sua bolsa e pegou o celular.

-Alô? Ah, oi Kouga... – Disse ela sentando-se na cama e recompondo-se, Inuyasha encostou-se à beira da porta do banheiro. – Ah, sim, você está no Brasil também? – Indagou ela entusiasmada, fazendo Inuyasha virar o rosto e fingir que não se importava. – Claro, me liga depois pra combinar aonde se encontrar, tenho que ir para o Rio amanhã, ai a gente se fala pode ser? – Dizendo isso Kagome desligou o celular e fitou o hanyou ainda fingindo que não tinha se abalado. – O que foi? – Perguntou ela com cara de inocente.

-Nada... – Disse ele um pouco alterado – Nós nem acabamos de dar uns amassos e você já marca um encontro com aquele lobo fedido? – Disse ele apontando o dedo.

-Primeiro ele não é lobo fedido, já namorei ele, segundo, hei, o que é isso se ficar apontando o dedo pra mim? Já se esqueceu que se você fizer isso tem três apontando de volta pra você? Eu não marquei um encontro – Disse ela – Pelo menos não ainda... – Murmurou ela, pensando que não seria ouvida.

-Ah sim, mas vai! E a gente nem acaba nada e você já vai conversar com seu namoradinho? – Disse ele indo em direção a ela.

-Bom... Não fui eu quem acabou de beijar e começou a conversar com a namorada de verdade, sobre coisas intimas a fazer – Disse ela franzindo os olhos. – Me poupe Inuyasha! Você não tem nem moral para falar sobre namoro ou conversas intimas pra mim. – Disse ela brava, e ficou sem resposta, pois sabia que era verdade e só murmurou um "Feh".

Virou-se e foi para a varanda, querendo ir ao seu quarto, mas antes jogou um bloquinho de anotações em cima de uma estante.

-Acho que não queria esquecer a música... Não é? – Indagou ele pulando de volta para sua varanda. Kagome olhou-o confusa. Pegou o bloquinho e viu que ele havia escrito a música que acabara de cantar, não sabia se ficava aliviada, pois havia esquecido mesmo, ou se ficava apreensiva por ele estar espiando ela.

Girou os olhos e pegou uma camisola de seda. Colocou-a e enxugou os cabelos e penteou-os.

Deitou-se na cama sem sono algum, igualmente fez Inuyasha que estava a um quarto de distancia, mas seu cheiro impregnava aonde quer que fosse, e como ele havia ficado muito com ela, suas roupas cheiravam forte o perfume que ela exalava.

Inuyasha mudava os canais na Tv sem vontade alguma de assistir, só tinha o desejo profundo de fazê-la dele, amando ou não, às vezes o desejo carnal é maior. Mas não queria dar falsas esperanças, apesar de saber que era bem capaz de ter feito completamente ao contrário, mas não entendia como ela conseguia fazer com que ele perdesse a razão, nem Kikyou conseguiu tal feito.

Kagome folhou revistas que havia trazido consigo; muitas das quais, havia fotos da banda por fazerem entrevistas, dessa maneira não conseguiria tirá-lo da cabeça, forçou a si a dormir. Já quase quatro da manhã e precisava descansar.

Na manhã seguinte teriam que embarcar para o Rio e ir numa coletiva de imprensa.

Acordaram e quase todas as malas já estavam no carro, foram para o aeroporto e para seu avião. Queria ignorar Inuyasha, mas sabia que seria mais do que em vão a tentativa, ele a atraia.

-Full House – Disse ela convencida por ter ganhado pela quinta vez consecutiva no pôquer. E ele muito bravo.

-Não vale Kagome! – Esbravejou ele.

-Não vale o que? – Perguntou ela rindo.

-Você já me rapelou mais do que suficiente! – Disse ele cruzando os braços

-Tá, tudo bem... – Disse ela entre risadas – O que quer jogar então?

-Truco. É um jogo brasileiro e a gente aprendeu na vinda lembra? – Disse ele

-Lembro sim, mas pelo que me lembro também, eu fui melhor que você pra pegar a manha do jogo! – Disse ela rindo.

-Bah, a gente vai ver isso agora! – Disse ele franzindo o cenho.

-Como quiser, meu amo!

-Ainda bem que sabe tratar certas pessoas com o devido respeito. – Disse ele rindo da cara que ela fez.

-Nossa, mas tá se achando muito mesmo!

-Não devia falar assim de seu amo – Disse ele sério e erguendo uma sobrancelha, Kagome mostrou a língua só, e ele achou que foi bem convidativo esse gesto e quis brincar mais – Quer que eu mostre uma boa utilidade pra sua língua na minha boca? – Perguntou ele maliciosamente, fazendo-a corar.

-Não, ela está muito bem aqui... – Disse ela apontando pra própria boca – Na minha boca... – Disse ela rindo junto com ele, mas queria que ele tivesse tomado uma atitude e não só na brincadeira.

-Então pare de me tentar! – Sussurrou ele em seu ouvido, e isso a fez estremecer, sorrindo ele voltou a sentar-se em seu lugar na frente dela. – Então? Vamos jogar truco? – Disse ele como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha e com uma cara de incrédula.

-Vamos... – Disse ela – Nossa você sabe mudar mesmo de assunto – Riu.

Após um tempo, só ouvia-se gritos.

-Truco! – Gritou Inuyasha, ameaçando-a com os olhos.

-Seis! – Continuou ela fuzilando-o com o olhar.

-Cacete! – Resmungou Inuyasha – Não vale... Você sempre ganha, nunca tenho nada de bom na mão!

-A culpa não é minha que você não sabe fazer camaço! – Riu ela.

-Nossa que safada! Roubando na cara dura! – Disse ele em meio de um sorriso, ela corou.

Passando algum tempo, chegaram no Rio de Janeiro, Kagome vislumbrou a beleza de tudo à noite.

Continua...


	11. Capítulo 11

**Making Songs**

**Capítulo 11**

Kagome fora para o hotel que ficaria, faria apenas mais dois shows no Brasil, e depois iria para o Japão. Passar um tempo em casa é bom...Pensa ela, mesmo sabendo que conseqüência isso teria: ver o Inuyasha. Foi para o terraço, não sabia que possibilidade teria indo para os 'terraços de sua vida', apenas que gostava muito de observar as coisas se 'moverem'...Também não sabia definir muito, mas em poucas palavras era isso.

Ouviu alguém batendo na porta, eram toques leves, mas parecendo forçados...Presumiu que era a comida, ajeitou a roupa, e foi abrir a porta com a face séria e calculista de sempre, Inuyasha sempre falara que estava passando tempo demais com o irmão, não deu muita bola, mas isso veio-lhe a cabeça. Abriu a porta e gelou ao ver Inuyasha fitando os pés da garota sem perceber que a porta estivesse aberta. Seus olhos expressavam uma tristeza descomunal, também estavam sem brilho, somente um relance opaco na região negra de seus orbes dourados. Não sabia porque, mas se sentia culpada. Fez menção com a mão para toca-lo, mas esse olhou-a antes com desprezo e fadiga, melhor dizendo, sofrimento, Kagome ficou sem reação, recuou a mão e depositou-a no meio de seus seios, em sua face estampava o medo, mais precisamente, a tristeza de saber que ele a olhava com rancor.

-Inu...Yasha...? – Indagou ela sem saber realmente se isso a ajudaria, ou o ajudaria.

-Por que, Kagome? Por que? – Indagou ele sem coerência nenhuma ao que a jovem havia perguntado. Kagome somente balançou a cabeça negativamente, e a dúvida pairava em seus olhos.

-Não quer entrar e sentar? – Indagou ela fazendo menção à ele entrar.

-Kikyou... – Murmurou ele sem sentido, Kagome abriu mais os olhos tentando entender o que ele queria dizer – Kikyou, me traiu... – Disse ele abafando a vontade de estrangular alguém.

Ãh! – Indagou Kagome perplexa, pois ela sabia a dor de amar alguém e não receber tal gratificação de volta, não somente com palavras, mas com gestos.

-Miroku me telefonou agora à pouco... – Disse ele completamente arrasado – E me disse que a viu entrar em um motel com um sujeito de cabelos negros e compridos... – Disse ele quase que concluindo aquilo terrível que estava passando por sua cabeça.

-Demo...Talvez o cara estivesse a obrigando ou algo do gênero... – Disse ela tentando levantar o ânimo do amigo e amado.

-Iie K-chan... – Disse ele permitindo que uma lágrimas escapasse – Ele a viu conduzindo o sujeito motel à dentro... – Disse ele olhando para o nada tentando achar uma resposta convincente.

-Venha aqui... – Disse ela dando passagem à ele para entrar, ela somente fechou a porta na hora que ele jazia em seu aposento, ela pegou na mão do hanyou e levou-o para o quarto, ela se sentou na cama e se encostou na parede que a cama de casal no centro do quarto estava. Colocou um travesseiro por entre as pernas e mandou ele deitar ali... – Inuyashaàs vezes um agrado e uma palavra amiga fazem bem... – Disse ela com uma face serena, e sem perceber, fugiram as preocupações e xingamentos que vinham à cabeça do hanyou sobre Kikyou. Ele se deitou e ela começou a fazer carinho nas madeixas pratas, que estranhamente estavam lisas – Então, Inuyasha... Quer falar mais sobre isso? – Indagou ela percebendo a preocupação nos olhos dele.

-Só quero ver se ela vai ter uma desculpa plausível quando nos encontrarmos... – Disse ele sarcástico.

-Isso não é brincadeira Inu-kun... – Disse ela ainda serenamente – Foi o Miroku que te contou não foi! – Indagou ela já sabendo a resposta, o hanyou balançou a cabeça afirmativamente – Qual foi sua reação?

-Virou minha psicóloga agora? – Perguntou ele

-Hilariante Inuyasha... – Disse ela revirando os olhos – Não virei sua psicóloga, só quero te ajudar... Posso? – Indagou à ele sorrindo, que o fez ficar mais calmo.

-Hai... Como você tinha perguntado, na hora que ele me contou, eu retruquei com as mesmas coisas que você me disse, mas ele também falou que foi ela guiando o cara... – Disse ele cerrando os punhos, Kagome observou isso e sorriu, ela pegou na mão dele e abaixou-a, ele somente segurou a mão e enlaçou-a, Kagome corou, mas sabia que para ajuda-lo teria que manter o sorriso na face – Quando ele me disse isso, minha reação foi ficar em choque... O celular caiu da minha mão, e não ouvi mais nada ao meu redor, e inconscientemente, eu bati na sua porta, acho que você é a minha amiga mesmo... – Ela sorriu com as palavras dele, mas estava realmente preocupada, pois ele estava 'sensível' sobre coisas relacionadas à amor... "Se é o que Kikyou tinha algum amor por ele" – Pensou Kagome visivelmente irritada por tal feito da outra.

-Inuyasha, não se preocupe, pois eu sempre estarei aqui... – Disse ela quando ele estava quase dormindo, mas isso o fez 'acordar' de vez. Sorriu internamente, sabia que poderia contar com Kagome, mas o problema seria corresponde-la, pois ainda tinha dúvidas, e quando ele menos necessitava, elas apareciam – Quer que eu cante algo para você? – Indagou ela sorrindo. Sorrindo? Sim, depois que Inuyasha havia voltado, ela estava mais sorridente do que nunca.

-Hai... – Disse ele sorrindo, e olhou para cima, a única visão que teve foi a dos seios fartos de Kagome em sua face, impossibilitando a visão de sua face, que o deixou corado, mas manteve os olhos e a expressão abobalhada na face.

Na mente de Inuyasha não somente pensamentos incertos e extremamente pervertidos estavam. Mas sim, o que lera no diário de sua donzela. Parecia que cada palavra que ele lera, voltava à sua mente assombrando-o, mostrando que ele era um inútil, e que deveria mostrar uma maneira de se redimir dela, ou que pelo menos pedisse desculpas por fazer ela chorar, e isso era algo que ele realmente detestaria que ela voltasse a fazer. Percebeu o que estava acontecendo em torno de si: Sua namorada o traía, sua melhor amiga o amava, sua carreira estava no topo, seus amigos eram especiais e não quiseram esconder tal fato do mesmo, e Miroku contou para ele de uma maneira suavizada, que não despertou tanto ódio como imaginara. Mas estava confuso, será que somente não sentiu ódio porque estava amando Kagome? Não sabia responder, pois sua cabeça dava voltas, e ainda sentia algo por Kikyou, talvez só estivesse confuso de mais para colocar as coisas em ordem. E mais uma coisa ocorreu-lhe à mente. Sabia que 'amava' Kikyou, mas com Kagome perto, esse sentimento por ela se dissolvia, parecia que nunca tivera tal oscilação. E isso o deixava estático, por um lado, a presença de Kagome deixava-o calmo e relaxado, mas quando pensava em coisas desse tipo, ele não sabia responder com exatidão quem amava.

Sabia que estava sendo injusto com as duas, e principalmente com si mesmo, pois seu coração não clareava as coisas do jeito que desejava, muito menos facilitava. Não sabia se sentia só uma atração física por Kagome, pois ela, apesar de ser um ou dois anos mais nova que Kikyou, sem dúvida alguma tinha um corpo de dar inveja. Isso atormentava-o impressionantemente.

-Inuyasha? – Indagou ela preocupada, pois já era a quarta vez que chamava e ele não respondia. Olhou-o com ternura, e o mesmo sorriu. Esse foi um dos primeiros sorrisos verdadeiros que ela já havia visto, e somente tinha visto, quando ele dava o mesmo, para Kikyou. Se sentiu honrada e lisonjeada. Sorriu para ele.

-Hai? – Indagou ele olhando-a

-Queria saber que música você quer ouvir, eu te chamei quatro vezes, parece que você estava no mundo da lua... Ou melhor, em meio de devaneios... – Disse ela com um sorriso maroto, pois era isso mesmo que ele estava.

-Música? – Indagou ele para si mesmo – Não sei...Invente uma... – Disse ele rindo ao ver a expressão dela. "Ele quer que eu invente? Do nada? Mas agora só condigo pensar em coisas melancólicas, e sei que isso não o ajudará...Mas o que posso fazer?" – pensava ela

-Hai... – Disse ela pensando em algo legal.

Ela tossiu um pouco e tentou fazer sua melhor voz possível, pelo menos para aquela noite 'especial'.

Why do you look so familiar 

_**I could swear that I have seen your face before**_

_**I think I like that you seem sincere**_

_**I think I'd like to get to know you a little bit more**_

_**Chorus**_

_**I think there's something more**_

_**Life's worth living for**_

_**Who knows what could happen**_

_**Do what you do**_

_**Just keep on laughing**_

_**One thing's true**_

_**There's always a brand new day**_

_**I'm gonna live today like it's my last day**_

_**How do you always have an opinion**_

_**And how do you always find**_

_**The best way to compromise**_

_**We don't need to have a reason**_

_**We don't need anything we're just wasting time**_

_**Chorus (2X)**_

_**Find yourself**_

'_**Cause I can't find you**_

_**Be yourself**_

_**Who are you?**_

_**Find yourself**_

'_**Cause I can't find you**_

_**Be yourself**_

_**Who are you?**_

_**Chorus**_

_**So you go and make it happen**_

_**Do your best**_

_**Just keeping on laughing**_

_**I'm telling you**_

_**There's always a brand new day**_

_**Chorus**_

Quando ela terminou olhou-o interrogativa, simplesmente achou que estava péssimo, mas ele sorriu para ela e fez uma afirmação com a cabeça. Ela sorriu de volta.

Inuyasha estava quase dormindo, também, pudera, Kagome estava fazendo carinho em suas orelhas, apesar de usar somente uma mão, pois a outra estava com a mão dele, ela conseguia faze-lo se sentir ótimo.

Inuyasha ronronou de repente, ela retirou as mãos da cabeça dele, e olhou-o incrédula, nunca pensara que ele fizesse isso, abafou um riso, ele viu e fez cara de bravo

-Gomem nasai... – Disse ela olhando para o lado

-Iie...Pode fazer mais, eu gosto... – Disse ele corado, fazendo-a corar também.

-Demo... – Disse ela, mas se assustou ao ver ele passando as orelhas em suas mãos, parecendo um gatinho quando quer carinho, e ela não duvidava que ele realmente necessitava isso, sorriu e continuou.

-Eu sei que sempre falei que detestava, mas...Parece que só você consegue fazer carinho gostoso...Nem mesmo eu deixo a Kikyou mexer nelas... – Disse ele fechando os olhos, Kagome entrou em um choque emocional, estava completamente honrada por ter tal privilégio.

Após um tempo, ele já havia adormecido, Kagome estava com dores nas costas, tentou se levantar mas foi em vão, realmente estava gostando de estar ali, e mais precisamente com ele. Sorriu mais uma vez, mas a dor estava se entendendo, deixou que um gemido baixo soasse pelos seus lábios, instintivamente, Inuyasha acordou e olhou para cima, Kagome olhava-o. Levantou-se devagar, e virou-se para ela, que estava estática.

Kagome sorriu embaraçada, já ele, deitou-se do lado dela, dando passagem para a mesma deitar. Ela deitou, já Inuyasha puxou-a pela cintura, se sentiu prensada e corou violentamente.

-Seu cheiro é bom... – Disse ele colocando sua face colada na dela. Kagome estava de costas para ele, somente sentindo a respiração em seu pescoço, e a excitação aumentar – Seu cheiro é igual ao de sakuras... – Disse ele afagando os cabelos dela, e sem retirar a mão de sua cintura, para o mesmo estava cada vez mais claro que a amava.

Kagome relaxou de uma maneira que nunca fizera antes. Estar nos braços de seu querido hanyou era melhor do que qualquer coisa, e isso incluía a noite que passara com Sesshoumaru.

-Eu vou colocar minha camisola – Disse ela se levantando e tentando o máximo que podia não encara-lo. Pelo menos não depois disso.

-Volta logo... – Disse ele fitando-a. Ela somente pegou a camisola e rumou para o banheiro. Ele a olhava interrogativo, depois que percebera que ela iria se trocar lá. Levantou num pulo e parou na frente da porta. Ela olhou-o curiosa.

-O que está fazendo? – Indagou ela não entendendo coisa alguma, ele não respondeu, só fitou-a, dando-lhe arrepios – Que diabos pensa que "tá fazendo Inuyasha! – Indagou ela mais uma vez com a voz um pouco alterada.

-Nada...Só não quero que você se troque no banheiro... – Disse ele sem tirar os olhos dos dela, que deixavam-na embaraçada

-E você quer que eu me troque aonde? – Perguntou ela temendo a resposta

-Aqui, horas... – Retrucou ele como se fosse a coisa mais natural que estava acontecendo.

-Só porque você quer... – Disse ela tentando entrar no banheiro

É só porque eu quero mesmo! – Disse ele autoritário – Eu já te vi nua desde os quatorze anos, "tá tentando esconder o que? – Indagou ele divertido quando percebeu que ela corou violentamente, apesar de estar escuro, havia uma luminosidade controlada vindo das ruas do Rio, deixando o clima agradável.

-Inuyasha! – Disse ela, mas ele cortou-a

-Você lembra daquela vez que eu estava te esperando no seu quarto, e como tinha banheiro no mesmo, você esqueceu de levar as roupas, eu não sabia, muito menos você... Aí, do nada você aparece nua...Eu quase tive um ataque... – Disse ele rindo

Um silêncio estranhamente horrível se infiltrou naquele cômodo, Kagome suspirou sem esperanças, fitou o chão e resolveu perguntar algo que estava em sua garganta.

-Então quer dizer que eu sou tão feia assim? – Indagou ela, tentando o possível não olha-lo nos olhos.

-Claro que não baka... Eu quase tive um ataque, porque achei você perfeita... – Disse ele segurando-a pelo queixo, fazendo-a encontrar com suas orbes douradas.

-Nani! – Indagou ela quase não acreditando no que tinha ouvido.

-Você não lembra que eu saí correndo? – Ela afirmou que sim, e a distância entre os dois estava diminuindo, a ponto dos lábios roçarem – Foi porque eu tive que me acalmar...Não podia fazer besteira, pelo menos não na frente de sua família... – Murmurou ele, quando ele terminou de falar, ele a pegou carinhosamente pelo queixo e a beijou. Fora um beijo terno, provando o sabor da boca um do outro. Inuyasha explorava a boca de Kagome com uma certa avidez. Se Kagome não tivesse segurado no pescoço de Inuyasha, na certa cairia, suas pernas fraquejaram, e isso não era novidade. Toda vez que se beijavam com carinho e amor (?) isso acontecia. Inuyasha a segurou pela cintura, com uma mão nas costas, fazendo carinho por dentro da blusa, Kagome se arrepiava, sem querer deixou escapar um gemido baixo o suficiente para um humano não ouvir, mas Inuyasha ouviu e sorriu, não somente exteriormente, mas interiormente também, adorava quando fazia-a ter prazer. Apesar de poucas às vezes isso acontecer.

Retirou com delicadeza o sutiã com somente uma mão. Kagome se separou um pouco por falta de ar, e retirou sua camiseta de alcinha, sem dúvida ele a ajudou. O sutiã escorreu pela pele alva e bonita da garota. Inuyasha se maravilhou com tamanha perfeição. Kagome estava corada, e se abraçou, fazendo sem intenção alguma os seios ficarem um pouco prensados, o que resultou em um hanyou ainda mais excitado. Voltou a beija-la com voracidade implacável, Kagome retirou os botões um por um da camiseta branca que Inuyasha vestia. As roupas que Kagome segurava, já haviam caído no chão à tempos. Ela foi conduzindo-o para a cama sem parar de beij�-lo. Tropeçou e conseqüentemente já caíra na cama virada para cima, ou melhor, para ele. Kagome mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, e Inuyasha teve que se segurar para não fazer algo 'selvagem' de cara.

Fitou-a com tesão, e a mesma arrepiou-se inteira. Inuyasha deitou calmamente em cima dela, beijando-a, e os seios pouco enrijecidos roçavam no tórax dele. Inuyasha foi beijando até seu pescoço, arrancando gemidos baixos daquela boca que almejava.

Desceu um pouco mais até o vale dos seios, que foi aonde acariciou um e lambeu o outro. Fazendo com que mais e mais gemidos soassem pela boca de sua donzela, mordiscou um seio, já enrijecido, e segurou-se ao ouvi-la abafar um gemido ainda maior.

Fez uma trilha sedenta até o colo da jovem e abriu sua saia, que já estava um pouco torta. Retirou-a o mais rapidamente possível. Arrancou a calcinha com as unhas, que estranhamente fora a primeira vez que elas tiveram um efeito 'tão' bom. Sorriu ao vê-la 'molhada'. Continuou descendo até parar no meio de suas pernas. Lambeu a coxa fazendo-a estremecer, chegou até sua femilinidade, lambeu-a querendo provar o 'doce' sabor que lá jazia. Sentiu-se estranhamente satisfeito quando ela gemeu ainda mais alto e segurou em sua cabeça, não necessariamente incentivando-o, mas sim só para ter pelo menos um apóio, mas Inuyasha quis escolher a primeira opinião, que no caso, para ele valia mais. Penetrou a língua fazendo movimentos circulares, Kagome não agüentava mais, até que gozou e desabou na cama. Inuyasha se recompôs e beijou-a ardentemente. Mais uma vez ouvi-la gemer e gritar por seu nome foi a melhor coisa que já havia lhe ocorrido. Kagome quis retribuir o gesto prazeroso que ele havia feito. Cessou o beijo e desceu beijando-lhe o tórax bem definido. Retirou o cinto e abriu a calça vagarosamente, fez de propósito, pois sabia o quão excitado ele estava. Se assustou um pouco com o tamanho do membro rígido dele, mas resolveu não pensar nisso, pelo menos não naquela hora. Lambeu-o incessantemente, arrancando gemidos prazerosos de Inuyasha. Nem nos pensamentos mais impuros dela, ele estaria no meio das pernas dela e vice-versa. Sugou-o até ele 'desistir' e gozar também. Limpou a boca voltando a beija-lo. Os dois estavam exaustos, mas isso não seria desculpas para um não desejar o outro.

Inuyasha penetrou-a devagar, arrancando-lhe mais uma vez gemidos que o deixava louco e sem querer perdia os sentidos e as razões. Movimentava-se devagar, não querendo faze-la sofrer.

-Inuyasha... – Disse ela, o mesmo se auto-controlou pensando que estava fazendo-a sofrer – Mais rápido, mais forte... – Disse ela em meio de gemidos, e sua voz não passava de um sussurro.

Seu pedido era quase uma ordem, decididamente, Inuyasha entrou em um ritmo frenético e quase que incontrolável. Kagome seguiu seus passos e estavam perfeitos. Cada gemido, cada palavra, que era pouca, cada sussurro, era inevitavelmente único. Entregaram-se por completo um para o outro.

Foram ao céu duas vezes aquela noite especial. Respiraram ofegantes fazendo suas mesmas se encontrarem. Inuyasha deitou em cima de Kagome procurando um lugar confortável em meio de seus seios fartos.

Descansaram um pouco. Até que Inuyasha decide algo que mudaria muito a vida dos dois.

-Kagome... – Disse ele levantando a cabeça e encarando-a, ela somente sorriu – ...Aishiteru – Disse ele beijando-a calmamente, ela somente arregalou os olhos, não sabia que ele iria se 'confessar' à ela, muito menos que sentia algo a seu respeito, quando se separaram ainda ofegantes, ela sorriu carinhosamente para ele, que o fez ficar mais calmo.

-Atashi mou... – Respondeu ela dando um selinho rápido nele e os dois adormecerem.

* * *

**Yo minna-san **

**Sei que provavelmente vocês vão querer me matar, não só porque esse capitulo contém hentai, mas porque a maioria vai achar que ele estará usando-a...Não é mesmo!**

**Devo me desculpar...Gomen nasai minna...Sei que estou sendo um pouco injusta com a Kagome, mesmo sendo que ela sofreu muito...Mas esse é meu estilo, e só espero estar dando uma explicação um tanto quando plausível, se isso é possível... De qualquer jeito aí estão as respostas dos reviews...**

**Karina (cap9 q eu não respondi) – Ohayo Karina-chan...Arigato por gostar da minha fic...Legal que você ache que eu esteja escrevendo bem (tomara que essa opinião não mude), e você fala que era o 'meu diario', na realidade era mesmo o meu diário...E não sei se posso me considerar uma poeta, mas estou chegando lá...É minha fic sim, e espero q você não se incomode de ter hentai aqui tb...Já vou indo...Bjoks**

**Loba – Ohayo Loba-chan...Tudo bem que você não queira que eu fale que "Ah não é pra tanto"...Mas vou insistir em dizer isso, pois é o que eu acho...Já vi tantas melhores que a minha nem se compara direito...Você pode ter certeza do que fala, mas cá para nós, não está tão boa...Arigato pelo review...Bjoks**

**Miyu Camui – Ohayo Miyu-chan...'My Lady'? Estou lisonjeada…Pode perguntar à vontade...Não fique com vergonha...Bom no caso de eu ser gótica...Pode se dizer que sou um poucoé claro que não passo minha vida inteira vestida de preto e roxo...mas sou gótica em várias situações e em meu jeito, não somente com palavras (às vezes sou alegre demais, mas agora não tanto) mas com o meu estilo...Não passei por tudo isso é lógico, mas a maioria das coisas eu passei sim...Não precisa se desculpar, eu realmente gosto de responder...estou indo, Bjoks**

**Nehuk (cap9 q eu não respondi) – Ohayo Nehuk-chan...Estou t considerando amiga sim, e arigato por me considerar tb...Não se preocupe em postar antes. Não se culpe por causa de seu amigo, ou fazer as coisa que você acha certo, porque é errando que prendemos, mesmo que o erro seja forte e que deixa cicatrizes...Não se preocupe, se isso te consola, esse sentimento de culpa quando não se ajuda alguém também ocorre com tamanha freqüência em mim, que não sei o que fazer...Sim, nunca me deixa dormir, e se durmo o sono é interrompido várias e várias vezes...Não sei se ajuda essas palavras, mas eu sinto praticamente a mesma coisa...É parece que a culpa é sua mesmo que não seja, você adquire essa culpa somente para si, livrando os outros, e mesmo que quisermos, essa angustia não sai, e parece que temos algo em nossa garganta e o melhor (pelo menos parece) é chorar...Sempre quis ser fria e calculista, não me importar com os outros igual vc mesma disse, mas parece que é tão inevitável assim que esses sentimentos e ações nunca vêem à mim...Também sou fraca, não posso negar, mas com minha 'fraqueza' eu consigo ajudar os outros, e sou a 'estrela guia' igual dizem minha amigas, mas para que serve a estrela guia a não ser guiar...? A resposta eu não sei e tenho até mesmo medo de ouvi-la...Se sinta em paz sempre, pois para mim é uma honra sorrir para você, e pelas primeiras vezes não são forçados...Sempre é assim, quando você menos deseja a realidade toma seus sonhos e ilusões, e todos parecem estar longe de alcançar...Não se preocupe se não comentar no cap, pois para mim é um orgulho ajudar alguém que me entende...E você não é idiota...Não posso negar que também sou sensível à historias tristes, em várias eu choro...Até mesmo em uma fic curta que eu fiz eu chorei...Sou uma baka (só para melhorar a situação)...Não precisa ficar se culpando por desabafar, pq eu tb desabafo...Obs: Uma amiga chilena (por assim dizer) q legal...ObsÉ apareceu a banda(haushausha)...Obs: Nightmare significa em inglês Pesadelo (é a minha realidade)...Bjaum...D uma amiga**

**Nehuk (d novo) – Ohayo Nehuk-chan...Tomara que esse episodio de hoje esclareça um pouco as suas duvidas (oq eu creio muito pouco, pq é capaz de só piorar)...Não se preocupe eu também odeio o BARRO, todos que gostam da Kikyou me perguntam pq eu ODEIO tanto assim, mas o bom é que tenho desculpas plausíveis...Primeiro, ela se importava com a aparência do Inu-kun, segundo que se ela realmente amasse ele, ela não deixaria se enganar pelo Naraku, terceiro, ela já morreu e somente a alma com ódio resta naquele corpo com areia e barro, então oq concluímos? Que ela somente quer o Inu-kun para leva-lo ao inferno e cumprir oq sempre desejou...Eu sei que é um elogio, acho que estamos conversando demais e já até entendemos oq a outra quer...Não é mesmo? Se vc quiser a letra da musica, eu mando pelo e-mailé que eu achei que a fic ficaria melhor se não tivesse as letras traduzidas, que falando sério, eu acho um saco...Não se preocupe pq chegou sim e está ali em cima...Beijos..**

**Kassie Matsuyama – Ohayo onee-chan…Eu não me esqueci de você, mas não chegou as reviews, pelo menos não a que vc falou que tinha me mandando...É, falei coisa que não devia, mas o bom é que tive coragem suficiente para enfrentar meu medo de ser rejeitada...Gomen nasai, de novo...Bom usei da sua sugestão, mas eu realmente acho que não ficou bom...E o hentai, acho que não me segurei e acabei colocando mais do que um 'leve' igual vc disse...Tem horas que não consigo me controlar (deve ser por isso que todos zoam com a minha cara quando eu falo que tenho apenas 13 anos (vou fazer 14))...Vc não é a única de se sentir sozinha onee-chan, eu me sinto sozinha tb, na maioria das vezes é pq as pessoas não me entendem...beijos onee-chan...E vc não fala bobagem**

**Ale – Ohayo Ale-chan...Sei que é verdade, mas ele é assim na minha fic...Gomen nasai...Não realmente não está exagerando, eu acho que eu mesma estou exagerando pq sou 'má'! Nem sei a resposta, mas é que eu quero q a Kagome passe o q eu estou sentindo para vc...Não somente para vc, mas para todos...e sem querer coloquei defeitos meus nessa fic tb...Sem duvida é muito legal TRUCO e PÔQUER...(imagina strip pôquer...! Sou muito pervertida P)...Vc não é vela derretida, e não se preocupe que eu tb choro em vários fics...Fico lisonjeada q vc penetrou em minha fic de corpo e alma, eu estava querendo mostrar para todos, q existem pessoas sofrendo por assim dizer do seus lados...E acho que várias pessoas se identificaram, me sinto privilegiada...é acho que no meu caso não resolverá fechar a boca, pq mesmo assim vou ficar angustiada...Mas esse não é o problemaé somente que as pessoas não querem ouvir quando nós (as pessoas que as ajudam) estão com problemas, essas pessoas preferem ignorar nosso silencio como se não fosse praticamente nada...Eu gosto da Avril e não é surpresa para mim as pessoas não gostarem dela, mas eu realmente me 'identifico' com ela...Talvez nas minhas atitudes (algumas) e meu estilo...Mudando de assunto meu Messenger tb ta com pau, mas dá nada...Bjaum fofa**

**Mu e Shaka 4ever – Não sei se poderei atender ao seu pedido, pois é como eu sinto oq a Kagome está passando...Kikichata! Nunca ouvi esse apelido mas gostei...ahaha...Mas ainda tem muiiitttaa coisa para vir...Estou indo, Beijão...Vika-chan! Posso t chamar assim!**

**Bom minna espero que tenham gostado desse capitulo e quero avisar de antimão, talvez eu coloque esse fic no R...Pois eu acho que ainda virá alguns hentais 'extras'...De qualquer jeito só queria deixar avisado...E agradeceria se colaborassem com um nick para mim..TÔ sem idéia...**

**Toh indo**

**Bjoks e Ja ne **


	12. Capítulo 12

**Making Songs**

**Capítulo 12**

Na manhã seguinte, Kagome levantou sentindo-se completa, mais precisamente, com uma felicidade incomparável. Ainda na cama, olhou para o lado seu lado esquerdo e viu Inuyasha dormindo, sorriu, quando tentou levantar-se, caiu em cima dele, pois o mesmo continuou a segurar-lhe pela cintura, estava esperando isso, pelo menos por parte dele.

Inuyasha virou-se e deu um beijo no pescoço dela, fazendo-a respirar ofegante mais uma vez. Ela se afastou um pouco e beijou-lhe a boca. Explorando com avidez, mas também com uma certa relutância. Inuyasha a beijava vorazmente. Separaram-se por falta de ar e fitaram-se, Kagome sorriu e foi colocar uma roupa, iriam fazer o show a noite, mas era praticamente duas horas da tarde, nunca dormira tanto.

Enrolada ainda no lençol, que tapava boa parte de seu corpo escultural. Foi a procura de alguma roupa na mala, que sempre levara consigo. Pegou uma camisetinha preta, como sempre, e uma saia pregada, preta também, com uma corrente prata dando um toque final.

Sem sombra de duvida, pegou calcinha preta e sutiã. Rumou para o banheiro, mas surpreendeu-se quando 'alguém' segurou-lhe pela cintura. Ele colocou o rosto no ombro esquerdo dela. Ficaram ali, parados na porta do banheiro, fitando o nada.

Ãh...Inu-kun? – Indagou ela fazendo-o levantar um pouco a cabeça – O que exatamente estamos fazendo? – Riu ela

-Nani!

-Iie...É que somente estamos parados aqui na frente da porta, fazendo praticamente nada...Queria saber... – Kagome abafou o riso mais uma vez

-Nada...É que... – Disse ele relutante – Queria saber se poderia tomar banho com você... – Disse ele um pouco corado, mas não tanto igual ela.

-Nani! – Respondeu ela fingindo não entender o que ele queria com o 'banho'.

-Ah esquece... – Disse ele virando-se, mas ela segurou a mão dele, ainda sorrindo

-Pode – Disse ela sorrindo-lhe docemente, que o fez esquecer do que perguntara

-Pode o que? – Indagou ele olhando-a penetrado

-Eu disse que você podia to... – Parou de falar, queria brincar um pouco com ele – Ah...você esqueceu, então quer dizer que na verdade você não queria... – Disse ela indo para o banheiro de frente à ele, ainda olhando a expressão de duvida no rosto dele, sorriu e ele estreitou os olhos.

-Eu não queria o que? – Indagou ele mais uma vez. Só se deu conta do que realmente perguntara quando ela estava fechando a porta lentamente. Segurou-a com as duas mãos, fazendo-a sorrir mais.

-Ué...Pensei que não queria... – Disse ela com um sorriso maroto na face.

-Eu QUERO! – Disse ele alterando 'um pouco' a voz e entrando devagar fazendo ela se afastar de propósito.

Chegaram ao box que já estava aberto. Ele encurralou ela e fechou a porta. Beijou-a ferozmente, parecendo que nunca havia provado o doce daquela boca. Kagome correspondia com a mesma voracidade.

Exploravam a boca um do outro com uma certa avidez; cessaram o beijo, somente porque lhes faltava ar.

Inuyasha fitou o chuveiro, Kagome riu, apesar de não entender essa fissura por um mero chuveiro.

-O que tanto olha? – Indagou ela tentando parecer séria.

-Sabe de uma coisa? – Retrucou ele, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, apesar de ela somente estar com o lençol embrulhando seu corpo, Inuyasha podia 'farejar' que ela estava excitada, o que estava deixando-o louco – Nós nunca fizemos... – Disse ele maliciosamente para ela, que corou – ...Em baixo d'água...Não é mesmo? – Disse ele quase rindo quando ela se encolheu de vergonha, apesar de parecer mais excitada do que o próprio.

Ela olhou-o, beijaram-se mais uma vez, com a mesma avidez de antes, querendo provar cada vez mais o mel que esbanjavam. Kagome deixou o lençol cair, e Inuyasha tirou-o do box com os pés. Ligou o chuveiro morno, deixando o vapor espalhar no banheiro. Ainda se beijavam ardentemente. Em baixo do chuveiro fizeram carícias ousadas um no outro.

Após um tempo, Kagome já havia tomado seu 'banho', igualmente Inuyasha. Vestiram-se e ela resolveu ir ao shopping.

-K-chan, você tem certeza que não quer que eu vá junto? – Indagou ele deitado na cama, quase dormindo outra vez

-Tenho, e principalmente porque você está mais dormindo do que acordado. – Disse ela rindo quando ele olhou-a ameaçadoramente.

-Então tá...Mas não me venha com desculpas se alguém 'engraçar' contigo porque está usando uma saia curta – Disse ele virando de lado. Estava emburrado, apesar do sono estar pairando sobre o mesmo, nunca se sentira assim.

-Mas você está com sono e mais uma coisa! Ninguém vai se engraçar comigo! – Disse ela decidida. Foi até ele e beijou-o. Fez um cafuné e sorriu, saindo do quarto, parou no corredor esperando o elevador.

Entrou no mesmo, e encostou cansada

-_Por que será que tenho uma ligeira impressão que ele se precipitou ontem à noite?_ – Indagou para si mesma.

Saiu do hotel, pegou seu Range Rover alugado e foi para o shopping, aquele carro era mais potente do que qualquer outra coisa. Era um Java Black Pearl, tração nas quatro rodas, transmissão padrão, com lâmpadas de polipropileno de alta intensidade nos faróis, grades de proteção nas lanternas traseiras. Um pouco exagerado ao que parecia, mas ela amava carros desse tipo.

Foi pisar na porta do shopping para aparecer paparazis em torno da mesma. Ficou sem reação, mas somente o ódio tomou conta de si, será que eles nunca parariam? Até mesmo no Brasil, num lugar que nem muita fama tinha, havia-os.

Andou até uma loja, nem vira direito o nome, mas entrou, querendo que aqueles idiotas parassem de atormenta-la.

Se viu na M. Officer, resolveu então comprar alguma roupa. Não houve dúvida, várias ajudantes chegaram de prontidão para ajuda-la. Kagome somente agradeceu, mas preferia escolher as roupas sozinha.

Ainda com aquela face coberta pela dúvida eé claro, fria e calculista como sempre, olhava os manequins e roupas penduradas.

Sentiu um cutucão em seu ombro direito, já ia virando para falar para parar de enche-la. Mas acalmou-se momentaneamente quando viu Kouga sorrindo para ela.

-Ohayo Kouga-kun – Disse ela divertida

-Ohayo? – Indagou ele, quase em um riso – Pelo que vejo, já se passou do meio-dia...

-Iie faz mal... – Disse ela rindo também e seguindo-o para sair daquela loja.

-Eu sei... – Disse ele sorrindo – Vejo que está sorrindo mais K-chan... – Disse ele com um sorriso maroto no rosto – Quem conseguiu tal proeza?

-Imagino que já deva ter adivinhado...

Ele parou um pouco de andar e farejou-a de perto. Grunhiu quando percebeu de quem aquele cheiro pertencia.

-O cara de cachorro não, K-chan... – Disse ele chorosamente

-Você sabe que somente ele consegue tal feitio... – Disse ela sentando-se na mesa do T.G.I Friday's

-Hai...O pior é que eu sei – Disse ele quando terminou de se sentar na mesma mesa que a jovem.

Pediram suas designadas comidas e conversaram. Só se deram conta de quanto tempo passaram juntos quando começou a escurecer e Kagome teria um show às 10.

-Bom Kouga-kun, foi muito bom revê-lo! – Disse ela alegremente e dando um abraço no mesmo.

-Pra mim também... – Disse ele cheirando os cabelos sedosos dela, querendo acordar com esse cheiro do seu lado – K-chan...

Soltaram-se, e Kagome continuou a sorrir.

-Sabe...Queria te pedir algo... – Disse ele indo em direção à ela, apesar de estarem no estacionamento, o mesmo estava estranhamente vazio.

-Nani! – Disse ela quando sentiu as mãos dele em sua cintura.

Kouga a arquiou para frente e deu-lhe um beijo. Foi um beijo terno. Kagome tentava se afastar empurrando-o pelo ombro, mas como ele era mais forte, conseguia a segurar.

-Kouga! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Indagou ela quando conseguiu se soltar dos braços do mesmo.

-Gomen nasai...K-chan, mas eu me descontrolei – Disse ele continuando em direção à ela – Eu precisava sentir você! – Disse ele convicto e encurralou-a em um carro, que por mera coincidência era o dela. Tentou se afastar mas era em vão, isso só estava cansando-a cada vez mais.

Beijou-a mais uma vez, ela se debatia, mas inexplicavelmente, não tinha tanta força, ela o empurrou com as forças que ainda tinha. Fitou-o com nojo e desgosto incomparável, nunca sentira esse sentimento de repulso em toda a sua vida.

-Gomen...Kagome... – Disse ele se virando e seguindo para seu carro.

Ela escorregou pelo capô do carro e caiu no chão, querendo que aquilo não tivesse acontecido. Querendo que aquilo fosse um mero sonho, ao qual acordaria e veria Inuyasha te apoiando. Mas mesmo os sonhos, tem momentos difíceis, e extremamente delicados.

Kagome, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos, ouviu a porta de um carro se fechar, e o mesmo derrapar com as rodas, parecendo que queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Ela se virou, ainda derramando lágrimas, mas a única coisa visível que teve foi a de um Inuyasha apressado entrando em seu carro e saindo, quase que em um cavalo de pau.

Ela balançou a cabeça, querendo, desejando que aquilo fosse um pesadelo... A Nightmare...

**

* * *

**

**Ohayo Minna-chan...**

**Sei que esse capitulo foi curto, beeeeeeemmmmm mais curto do que eu costumo fazer...Mas é que eu gostei desse final, ficou bem 'deprimido', igual eu 'tô agora...Mas não quero falar de mim...(apesar da fic falar exatamente como eu me sinto��)**

**Aqui estão as respostas dos reviews...**

**Juli-chan – Ohayo...Bom não vou contar a verdade, se ele usou ela ou não...Mas posso te dizer que haverá algo "catastrófico" e extremamente "depressivo" daqui para frente...Não posso fazer muita coisaé como eu estou...TT...Safadenha...Curti um hentai né! Não lhe culpo pq eu tb curto...hahahah...Kissus ja ne**

**Nena Higurashi – Ohayo...Bom comigo vai indo né! E com vc? Gostaria de ler pelo menos uma de suas fics...De qualquer jeito, sei que o resumo não ficou lá essas coisas, mas não posso fazer muita coisa, não sabia o que colocar...-'...À vontade, pode falar o que quiser, pois me esforçarei ao máximo para poder ficar melhor que suas expectativas! Sei que a Kagome é melancólica, e sei também que foge muito do "enredo" do manga e do anime, mas queria expressa-la da maneira que estou me sentindo e que sempre me senti...Bom o 1º capítulo vc bem que poderia dar uma chance né! Tipo, tenho somente 13 anos, sei que é pouco, mas sei o que quero! E como me disseram – "Não pode voltar as palavras, pois foi a que você criou para 'aquela' ocasião...Não importe o que os outros pensem de você! Só aja de acordo com o que você deseja para si mesmo" – Acho que não seria sábio de minha parte reescrever algo que já passou. E se tem erros, eu posso muito bem aprender com esses erros, e inexplicavelmente, saber que errei. Sei que você deve achar que sou estranha! Principalmente uma "garotinha" gostar de hentais...E saber escrever o que sente...Mas não me esforço para isso, as palavras somente fluem com uma naturalidade que eu mesma não sei como explicar...Sobre a palavra "jazia"é que às vezes tenho uma fissuração esquisita com algumas palavras...Gomen ne...Vou tentar "trazer" os outros personagens, mas é que essa fic, para mim é somente Kagome e Inuyasha, sem sombra de duvida eles vão aparecer, mas quem continuará no enredo principal, será Inuyasha e Kagome...Você gostou do hentai! Que bom...Sou um pouco depravada e bem madura para minha idade...A maioria fala que tenho cara de 16 alguns até exageram e falam 19 O.o...É estranho eu sei...Sobre o hentai, achei que ninguém faria coisas tão desrespeitosas assim...Sim, talvez – o que é bem provável – vai haver mais hentais...Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo anterior...Coloquei um hentai...Obrigada pelos comentários, pelos elogios, e pelas criticas, estou lisonjeada por você realmente achar que está bom...Arigato...Okay, eu te pego no MSN...Kissus Ja ne**

**Flavinha – Ohayo miga Isso acontece em várias fics, e a minha não é exceção...Vá na barra que vc coloca o nome do site, e do lado direito vai haver algum número, a única coisa é que você coloque o número do capitulo que vc deseja...Kissus Ja ne **

**Otaku-IY – Ohayo Otaku-chan...Não vou responder se ele a usou ou coisa do tipo, vai acabar com o suspense...Tomara que você tenha gostado desse capitulo, terminei "cedo" demais, mas gostei desse final..Arigato por me apoiar sobre os hentais...Kissus**

**Cecília-Higurashi – Ohayo Ceci-chan...Arigato por gostar tanto da minha fic, e principalmente o cap 10...Pode deixar que eu VOU ver sua fic...Eu quero lê-la...Naum se preocupe tanto sobre naum ter tido tempo...Só vc lendo depois e me falando se curtiu, eu fico sussegada, se bem se falar que não gostou vou fazer a fic inteira novamente (tb naum exagera ��)...Gomen ne...ARIGATO por comentar somente na minha fic, fico realmente privilegiada e lisongeada...Arigato mesmo...Sim eu quero a letra da musica...Arigato mais uma vez...E sobre os capítulos fique sussegada. Naum se preocupe tanto...Kissus ja ne**

**Maycon – Ohayo...Bom acho que vc vai fazer amor com uma garota desse estilo, pode não ser agora, mas vai...(acho O.o)...Arigato por achar a fic interessante...Kissus Ja ne**

**Nehuk – Ohayo nehuk-chan. Até parece que vou me encher de vc miga...VC? JOVEM PARA ESSAS COISAS? HAHAHAHAHAHAÉ para rir mesmo, porque chorar não d�! Olha a MINHA idade antes de falar da sua...Haushauhsua...Não consigo parar de rir...Bom voltando ao normal, vc disse que ele se arrepender�, mas isso somente o tempo dir�, pois eu não vou dizer nada...Pelo menos não agora (sobre ele falar Aishiteru para a K-chan)...Bom finalÉ uma coisa que eu realmente ainda não pensei, talvez não, pelo menos acho que não...na verdade não planejei um final, eu gosto de deixar as coisas rolarem, mas do meu modoé claro. Não se preocupe, pois sorrisos sinceros ainda virão, talvez não seja agora o tempo real deles aparecerem com freqüência...Eu fico extremamente aliviada por deixa-la em um momento de conforto. Olha! Eu sorri! Pode não parecer muito, mas inexplicavelmente esse sorriso foi verdadeiro, e estranhamente depois dele, me bateu uma vontade de chorar...Gomen nasai, estou desabafando de novo...Não gosto muito de carnaval, mas fui pular sim...Bom como vc mesma disseé bom que alguém que me entenda...Não se preocupe, desabafe enquanto pode, pois chegará uma hora, que a dor pode te consumir inteira...E não quero que isso aconteça...Bom estou indo, para falar a verdade estou quase chorando, mas disfarça...Bjoks**

**LaDy KaHoRu – Arigato por gostar da minha fic, tem um toque de melancolia e depressão nela, deve ser por isso que chorou, não me surpreendo pq eu também choro em muitas, na realidade eu "vivo" a personagem...Se sou poeta? Iie...na realidade só gosto de expressar o que sinto, na realidade as palavras saem tão fluentemente que nem mesmo eu sei como as faço...Arigato por gastar tanto da fic...Vou continuar a escreve-la sim! Pois são pessoas como vc que me dão força...Arigato mais uma vez! Kissus**

**Aninha – Ohayo aninha-chan... Fico lisonjeada e extremamente agradecida por você gostar tanto! Na realidade, eu não me aprofundo eu "mergulho" – igual uma amiga me disse – eu somente escrevo o que sinto, e me deixo ser guiada...Sei que é estranho, mas sou assim...É, ela "se monta na cabeça" é assim mesmo quando eu escrevo, talvez eu passe essa sensação...Tarada? Magina...hahaha...brincadeira...Mas EU acho que eu mesma sou, pois onde já se viu uma "garotinha" de 13 anos de idade gostar de hentai? Arigato por mandar esse comentário, foi mesmo o maior que você já escreveu? Estou imensamente maravilhada, não sabe o quanto estou feliz! Bom "ibope" é uma palavra forte, o que precisamosé na realidade de apoio como pessoas como vc...Kissus**

**Kassie-chan – Ohayo onee-chan, hai, eu sei que ele se precipitou, mas acho que você entenderá com a continuação...Gomen ne onee-chan, eu estava com pressa e achei q estava te atrapalhando, pq vc tava no trabalho, gomen nasai...Arigato pelos nicks, mas não sei...Queria um que combinasse comigo...Sei lá...Arigato onee-chan e Kissus**

**Houshi Kawai – Ohayo Arigato por dizer que escrevo bem Bom o Sesshy depois ele vai aparecer...Vc verá...Kissus Ja ne**

**Loba - Ohayo loba-chan, finalmente resolveu aparecer né! Bom não precisa falar, muito menos comprar uma vitrola, pq eu ainda acho que não está booommmm igual vc falou...Meu nick kawaii!Huahsua, tava sem inspiração nenhuma, aí veio na cabeça Star e Angel e a onee-chan (kassie-chan) disse pah eu colocar o sobrenome (nosso) e eu pûs, ficou totalmente sem sentido ��...Mas não faz mal...Meio? Inteira lesada...Huahsua...brincadeira viu! Kissus**

**Ale - Ohayo ale-chan...Se ele se decidiu ainda não sabemos...hahaha...como sou m�, mas é a vida né!Não se preocupe com "minhas" coisas, pois sei que as suas parece pior, e quero que resolva-as logo t�! Se precisar eu sempre estarei aqui para te ajudar...Kissus**

**Well minna-chan, axu q já vou indo… Bom kissus, espero reviews**

**Ja ne**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Making Songs **

**Capítulo 13**

Kagome estava caída no estacionamento do shopping, secou as lágrimas e tentou se acalmar – _Isso é somente um pesadelo...Um pesadelo..._ – Pensou ela consigo mesma enquanto entrava em seu carro e dava a partida com a chave, e desnecessariamente, mas com freqüência, a mão trêmula.

Chegou ao seu hotel ainda em meio de devaneios, só percebeu onde estava, quando o motorista bateu de leve no vidro do carro insulfilmado.

Kagome caminhou devagar, tentando manter os pensamentos em ordem. Estava de noite, sim, isso ela tinha certeza. Mas seu raciocínio estava rápido e não conseguia parar.

Entrou no elevador. Ficando de costas para a porta do mesmo. Em frente havia um espelho, que podia-se ver a figura de uma jovem cansada de lutar e sempre decair sem nenhum triunfo.

O elevador se abriu, a única coisa visível que conseguiu captar, foi a imagem de um hanyou com um olhar congelante e estranhamente duro. Fitaram-se por alguns momentos. Até que o elevador começou a fechar as portas, e ele colocou as mãos entre as portas, e continuou fitando-a pelo espelho. Viu ela olhar para baixo, como se culpa-se a si mesma e sentiu cheiro de lágrimas, apesar de Kagome não derramar nenhuma, as mesmas estavam formadas em seus orbes azuis acinzentados.

Ela se virou e começou a andar pelo corredor para seu quarto. Sentia-se culpada, mesmo que a culpa não fosse dela. Talvez fosse pelo fato daquele olhar frio e sem sentimento que ele lançava sobre a mesma...Não queria pensar nisso, pelo menos, só depois de colocar suas idéias em ordem.

Ele a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a parar de andar e encara-lo da pior maneira possível.

-Não vai me dizer por que você estava beijando aquele lobo fedido? – Indagou ele com o menor pingo de humanidade.

-Se eu estivesse beijando ele poderia até responder...Mas como foi ele que me beijou a força, a única pessoa que pode responder essa pergunta é ele mesmo! – Disse ela com os olhos marejados em lágrimas, mas não queria deixa-las cair, nem ao menos uma, pelo menos, não em frente à ele.

-H�! Inventa outra Kagome! – Disse ele, vendo ela arregalar os olhos com tal atitude – Pensa que eu não vi você se esfregando nele? – Disse ele, chegando cada vez mais perto dela.

-EU? Me esfregando? – Disse ela incrédula – Eu tentava me afastar daquele cafajeste e você fica falando que eu estava me esfregando nele?

-Poupe-me Kagome...Pelo menos de seus comentários fúteis... – Disse ele em seu ouvido, causando-lhe um arrepio momentâneo – Acho que seria certo afirmar que você seria alguém como uma prostituta, que se esfrega em todos, igual fez comigo... – Disse ele se afastando e com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Kagome ficou sem reação com aquelas palavras. Fitou os chão, tentando segurar as lágrimas, mas isso, foi inutilmente em vão. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas escorriam por sua bochecha já robusta e corada, e desciam até seu queixo, terminando por cair no carpete do chão.

O som de uma batida ecoou pelo largo corredor, podia-se dizer que fora, extremamente dolorida e forte. Fora Kagome, que deu um tapa na face de Inuyasha, e a mesma tornar-se de uma cor rosada.

-Como ousa falar tal crueldades de mim? –Indagou ela perplexa enquanto ele fitava o chão com desgosto das próprias palavras – Se você estava lá assistindo de camarote, poderia perceber muito bem que eu queria me livrar dele! Será que meu cheiro de medo não foi forte o suficiente para suas narinas apuradas? – Indagou ela ainda ressentida – Acho que não...A distância era grande não é mesmo? E pare de me culpar por algo que eu não fiz! – Gritou ela enquanto caia no chão com as mãos nos olhos tentando cessar aquelas lágrimas se desvencilhando de seus olhos e caindo no carpete fofo mais uma vez.

-Você não fez? – Indagou ele sarcástico, e também com uma certa repugnância – Kagome já disse para você parar de mentir! Pelo menos para mim! – Disse ele sentando em frente à ela.

-Eu não estou mentindo Inuyasha...Ouça...O coração de alguém bate mais forte quando mente, ouça e me diga se estou mentindo... – Ela parou de chorar, pelo menos por alguns segundos e falou devagar – Eu não beijei o Kouga...Ele me beijou à força... – Ele a encarou, pelo menos era o que achava, pois com aquelas lágrimas embaçando sua visão, não tinha certeza de nada.

-Kagome, não estou subjugando alguém por causa de seu coração – Disse ele frio – E sim pelo ato que cometera... – Continuou ele

-Mas...Inuyasha! Se eu tivesse feito algo, você acha que eu estaria aqui? Tentando pelo menos fazer você acreditar em mim e em minhas palavras? – Disse ela se abraçando.

-Não sei... Mas sei dizer algo com clareza... – Disse ele olhando-a penetrantemente – Que você e Kikyou podem dar as mãos e sair andando... Pois vocês são da mesma laia! – Disse ele convicto de suas palavras.

Ouvira mais um som ecoando pelo longo corredor, sem dúvida alguma, fora Kagome quem dera um tapa na face de Inuyasha, que agora estava mais vermelha do que segundos antes.

-Não me compare à ela Inuyasha! Nunca! – Disse ela quase em um grito agudo e penetrante – Será que está cego? Aishiteru baka! – Continuou ela chorando e quase não conseguindo se segurar – A culpa não é minha que Kikyou fez aquilo contigo! Mas por que você não acredita em mim pelo menos uma vez? Não deposita confiança em mim...? Ah... Acho que já sei... – Disse Kagome se levantando e limpando as lágrimas, que mesmo assim continuavam a cair, ela se virou e começou a andar para seu aposento – Eu não sou ela – Sussurrou ela quase em um murmúrio forçado.

Inuyasha ainda sentado no chão, quase teve um taquicardia com tais palavras... Sim, havia confiado mais do que devia em Kikyou, mas não sabia por que, estava descontando toda a sua raiva em Kagome, e sabia também que seu ego era grande demais para pedir desculpas pelo mal entendido... Mas ainda não tinha certeza se Kagome fora beijada à força.

Ele se lembrava muito bem.

_-Flash-Back-_

Kagome já havia saído fazia umas duas horas para mais, estava entediado de ficar naquele aposento com cheiro de mofo. Resolveu então ir ao shopping, pelo menos isso o tiraria de lá por uma boa razão.

Ligou o carro e logo já havia chegado ao estacionamento do mesmo. Saiu do carro e começou a andar calmamente e deu uma súbita olhada em seu rolex novo. Quando voltou a atenção à sua volta.

Viu Kouga beijando Kagome, e sem sombra de duvida, ele achava que ela estava se esfregando desenfreadamente nele.

Perdeu seus sentidos, não ouvia uma palavra do que se pronunciava naquele lugar, iluminado somente por algumas luzes, que a maioria estava queimada.

Não sentia mais cheiro, não ouvia mais, somente enxergava com uma certa dificuldade à cena que estava presenciando... Nunca pensou em sua vida, que suas duas paixões (?) o trairiam assim, tão abertamente e uma atrás da outra.

Viu Kouga saindo e Kagome escorregar pelo seu próprio carro até cair no chão, mas nesse ponto já não tinha mais pensamentos racionais em sua cabeça.

Abriu a porta do carro com uma violência sem tamanho, quase arrancando-a, e fechou-a do mesmo modo rude e mal-educado. Ligou o carro e saiu dando um cavalo de pau, teve tempo suficiente de ver Kagome olhar para ele e chorar mais ainda.

Chegou no hotel e foi para seu quarto, tomou um copo de martini, seu favorito, e sentou-se ao lado da porta, esperando a oportunidade de falar com Kagome, mas como sempre não conseguiu suportar seu gênio e acabou fazendo-a sofrer

_-Flash-Back-_

Se viu no meio do corredor mais uma vez, ouvindo as palavras de Kagome ecoarem por sua cabeça – _Será que nunca conseguirei me segurar e me desculpar?_ – Indagou por si só.

Levantou-se com uma dificuldade incomparável. E seguiu para seu quarto, sabia que agora, pelo menos agora não era hora de se pedir desculpas, ou melhor falar algo coerente com ela.

Entrou e fechou a porta. Teve uma sensação estranha de querer ir para a varanda, talvez aquele ar noturno o fizesse acalmar. Mas se conteve, daqui a algumas horas seria o show e não queria ver Kagome chorar, muito menos se lamuriar.

Foi para a Tv, mudou alguns canais, até parar na Warner Channel, o que estava passando Friends.

Já na porta do lado de seu quarto, havia uma garota, mais praticamente uma mulher, chorando, embaixo do chuveiro, sentindo as lágrimas se fundirem com a água que lá caia. Sentada e encostada no box, estava Kagome, sentindo-se suja, cada vez que a água límpida passava sobre ela.

Talvez Inuyasha estivesse certo, ela não passava de uma "puta" no modo mais vulgar que pudesse existir... Não! Não, ela não era aquilo, pensava que era somente porque Inuyasha disse com tanta convicção e segurança que a deixou atordoada.

Levantou-se e terminou de lavar o cabelo. Esfregava-se com tanta fúria e sofrimento, que manchas vermelhas surgiram em sua pele alva, causada pela bucha.

Queria tirar o cheiro de Inuyasha de seu corpo. O amava, mas horas, o odiava tão profundamente por falar coisas que nunca deveria sequer mencionar, pelo menos não na hora que ela mais necessitava de apoio.

Sangue... Sangue escorria por suas mãos, misturando-se com a água e trazendo mais sofrimento à jovem. Mas isso para ela, era como uma penitencia por amar quem não devia.

Um ar ligeiramente mórbido voltou a circular sobre si, não mostrou um sorriso para disfarçar seu humor, ou seu estado emocional.

Saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha, que não estava muito firme. Com sangue rolando de seus braços e pernas, pela qual esfregou tanto.

Foi até sua mochila, que nunca se separara, pegou algumas gazes e umas ataduras apropriadamente para pessoas que fazem kendô... Ela tinha feito alguns anos, e sabia que aqueles eram os melhores para, pelo menos 'transparecer' um pouco dos danos que causou a si mesma.

Pegou uma calça preta com fivelas dos lados, e um zíper indo até a coxa, que sem dúvida não abriu. Pegou uma blusinha vermelho sangue com manchas pretas, mais exatamente negras igual a escuridão. Fez sua maquiagem, normalmente fazia em sua própria casa. Não sorriu, em seus olhos não expressavam mais sentimentos, somente a frieza que a tomava a cada instante.

Sentou-se e colocou o coturno. Penteou os cabelos negros, que batiam na cintura. E prendeu-os, deixando alguns fios travessos saírem do laço, sua pele alva ressaltava. Com os braços enfaixados, deu-lhe um ar diferente e sedutor, colocou algumas pulseiras, um anel no dedão e outro no dedo médio. Colocou uma 'espada' como brinco e pegou uma caneta, e necessariamente seu diário.

Mais uma vez, sentou-se na cama antes do "SHOW" que daria. Começou a escrever.

Escreveu e escreveu por uma meia hora, sentou-se na cama e leu em voz alta o que escrevera, tentando pelo menos ver se estava de seu grado.

Cessou quando ouviu fortes batidas em sua porta. Foi até o espelho, retocou o lápis preto e foi atender a porta. Inuyasha estava nela, olhando para o chão.

Ela o encarou com a mesma frieza que sentira por ele algum tempo atrás, até, pelo menos ele se virar para ela com uma cara de incompreensão aguda.

Olhou as fachas e ataduras em seu braço de relance, e sentiu cheiro de sangue puro, que algum tempo atrás lá estivera.

-O que você fez Kagome? – Indagou-a preocupado, ela somente encarou-o com ódio, apesar o amor que sentia, ainda podia ouvir as palavras com uma certa repugnância que ele dissera.

-Nada que seja da sua conta – Disse ela fria e mórbida, não desvencilhou dos olhos dele – O que quer aqui?

-Só te avisar que todos do grupo estão te esperando lá em baixo... – Disse ele culpando-se a si mesmo – E perguntar se não quer descer comigo...

-Não me importo...Tanto faz com quem eu desça, não é mesmo, Inuyasha? – Indagou ela sarcástica – Muito menos com quem eu "brinco", ou melhor... Igual você disse, com quem eu me esfrego! – Disse ela seguindo reto depois de fechar a porta atrás de si

Ele ficou parado, fitou a figura feminina esperando o elevador, foi até seu lado esperar o mesmo. Abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas não emitiu nenhuma palavra.

Entraram no elevador, aquele mesmo ar inconveniente pairava sobre os dois. Inuyasha tentou dizer algo, mas foi totalmente em vão.

-Inuyasha? – Indagou ela, parecendo mais fria que o normal – Se você quer falar algo para mim, ou pelo menos tentar me rebaixar, fale agora! Não agüento mais ver sua boca se movimentar sem dizer nada... – Disse ela saindo do elevador quando o mesmo abriu.

-Por que? Está com uma tentação irreversível sobre minha boca? Por isso que a quer fechada? – Ele disse quase que sarcástico, esperando ela ficar corada, mas sua reação foi pior do que imaginada.

-Iie... Somente estou com uma repugnância horrível sobre aquilo que me disse, e sua boca se mexendo assim, está quase na cara que quer repetir as mesmas palavras... – Disse ela virando só um pouco a cabeça para trás, vendo-o pelo canto do olho e dando-lhe calafrios.

Foi até o seu Range Rover e entrou, sabia onde deveria ser o show, e esperava chegar sozinha.

Continua...

**

* * *

**

**Konnichi wa minna!**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse chapter. Não esperei algo muito bom, pois de minha cabeça não dá para sair algo como Sheaskespeare ou Tolkien... De qualquer jeito, espero que tenham gostado desse cap e espero coments**

**Otaku-IY – Domo... Como eu pude faze-los brigarem? Bom não sei... Só sei que como sou _"meio"_ gótica, e estou ligeiramente sofrendo... Tenho uma leve impressão que foi isso... Minha solidão. Nesse cap eles ainda estão brigados e ainda por cima o Inu só piora as coisas... Bai bai...**

**Nayara – Domo Nayara-chan... Brigado por estar gostando tanto da fic... Bom não me lembro exatamente quando eu comecei ela... Foi antes do Natal... Isso eu tenho certeza... (Pelo menos acho)... E quantos capítulos terão? Realmente não sei... Não penso muito sobre isso, vai até o pessoal cansar ou eu cansar... Tah respondido... Kissus**

**Miyu Camui – Domo Miyu-chan Fofo? Estilo fofo? Bom não sei o que dizer sobre isso... Mas obrigada (acho)... Bom eu sou um pouco gótica, mas não é do tipo que SÓ usa preto e coisas assim, uso até rosa... Mas isso não vem ao caso... Vem?... Sim é depressão, praticamente o que estou passando agora e o que somente consigo me expressar pelos fics... Eu realmente preferiria ser como você, ou melhor, ser FELIZ... Mas não tem problema... E quanto a sua prima, queria ser ela para dar muitas risadas... Brigadão pelo comentário e por achar minha fic d+... Kissus**

**Houshi Kawai – Bom o Sesshy e a Rin vão demorar um pouco para aparecer, mas pretendo até fazer um _hentaizinho_ dos dois, se bem que meu casal predileto é Kagome e Inuyasha, eu posso dar uma pausa... Bjaum e arigato por gostar da fic.**

**Nena Higurashi – Domo nena-chan... Bom eu tô relaxada, mas acho que tinha que dar pelo menos algumas satisfações para você não! Eh seu fic estou lendo... E ta muito legal... Bom eu tenho certeza que tenho 13 aninhus sim... Q ruim... Mas tudo bem, e você não é a única a me dar 15, 16 ou até mesmo 19 (dá para acreditar) anos.. Q histórias depravadas são essas? Hahahah... Eu quero ouvir... Hahaha... Bom acho que esse cap responda a sua pergunta sobre a K-chan (ce ela vai sofrer +) ... Kissus**

**Cecília-Higurashi – Domo Ceci-chan... Tah tudo indo comigo e vc? É praticamente provável um final como esses não! Mas eu não sou diferente (talvez um pouco ")...Claro que dah outro jeito de eu ver a musica, e sem duvida alguma eu quero ver sua fic... Talvez o final demore muuuiiiitttooo... Não tem problema tem! Bom arigato pela review e por estar gostandu tanto assim... Kissus**

**Loba – Konban wa loba-chan... Ta bom não contestarei nada com a senhorita, mas que eu acho que não está tão LINDA igual você fala eu não acho! Arigato por gostar tanto... Tá lesada? Por que? Gomen ne, mas foi você mesma que disse que estava lesada e minha curiosidade é maior... Ficou tão tudo...? O que praticamente ou particularmente é isso? Seria tudo de bom? Espero... hahah... Bom a saia ele não culpou, mas culpou outra coisa, se esse capitulo lhe responder é lógico... E sem duvida vai ter um certo trabalho... Você deve estar querendo me matar por esse chapter... Porque ele fala coisas HORRENDAS (que ninguém gostaria de ouvir) para a K-chan... Não estou brincando, mas deu raiva de mim mesma para escrever esse capitulo... Mas tive né! Kouga atrevido? Ah desencana, hahaha, eu acho que ele fez isso porque estava tentando se controlar de _"algo mais"_, é melhor eu ficar quieta... hahaha... Gomen nasai pelo comentário ENOOORRRMMMEEE que eu dei para a Nena-chan... Gomen nasai, sei que foi você que começou a ler essa fic antes dela (talvez seja por isso que está brava... Oops, talvez você nem tivesse percebido isso... -') Você quer um? Bom será que serve esse? Tipo, num tá gigantesco, mas tá no ponto não! Tudo bem... Você teve o privilegio como leitora... Gomen ne... bater cartão nesse site? E nessa fic? Hauhsuahsua... Só rindo mesmo... Mas é que teve alguns capítulos que você nem comentou nem nada... Achei que tivesse se cansado de mim -'... Eu tenho quase certeza que eu comentei em uma de suas fics por esses dias... Não sei quando, mas comentei... O bonde andou? Hushaushau... Que coisa antiga, mas dá nada... E nick novo? Esse tá uma droga, mas foram as únicas palavras que vieram na minha mente... Haushua... Espero que tenha gostado desse cap. Kissus ja ne**

**Flavinha – Oi... aquele capítulo ficou curto mesmo, é porque eu tinha gostado do final... Baum isso nem vem ao caso... Arigato pelo coment... Kissus**

**Kassie-chan – Konaban wa onee-chan... Lailane? Huahsua… Desculpa, mas eu realmente acho que é muito estranho... hausha... Porque? Bom para ter uma continuação boa... E mais depressão (igual a mim ��)... Arigato por achar que está maravilhosa (apesar de eu não achar que está para tanto)... Eu me referia ao da sua casa... Queria mandar um presentinhu para você... Tá ficando velha? Haushua... Zuera, mas na maioria das vezes são idosos que esquecem as coisas (apesar deu ser uma exceção)... Eu? M�? O livro tem mais de 100 capitulos... Quero só ver eu colocar as coisas nos trinques onee-chan... Arigato pelo comentário e por ficar procurando _"nomes"_ para mim... Kissus**

**Akane Tendou – É, as vezes eu também tenho preguiça... hahah... Até que enfim você resolveu ler... haushua... Noss mandar reviews para todos? Então tá bom... Kissus... Valeu pelos comentários, e sim, já no quinto capitulo tem hentai... haushau... Você deve estar corada... Não? Haushua... Zuera... kissus**

**Well minna, já acabei de responder... Kissus para todos e mandem reviews...**

**Ja ne**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 **

**Making Songs**

Kagome chegou no show com seu Range Rover... Ainda era cedo, o show começaria só daqui à uma hora, mas mesmo assim, havia muitos fãns rodeando o local e principalmente na fila, que estava gigante.

Tentou entrar no camarim, mas os mesmos fãns que estavam na fila, a rodearam por completo, incapacitando-a de se mover muito.

Após um tempo, seguranças perceberam a _zona_ e tentaram acalmar a todos, e aí sim, Kagome pode ter a passagem livre para o corredor levemente escuro que dava para o camarim, cinco estrelas, é claro.

Quando estava abrindo a porta, alguém segurou sua mão. Conhecia quem era o dono, se segurou para não falar na inconveniente ou começar a chorar, sabia que era emotiva, mas com aquelas palavras ecoando em sua mente, teve uma leve impressão de voltar aquela cena, que nunca mais desejara vivenciar.

Virou-se com aquela face séria e inexpressiva de sempre, fuzilou-o com o olhar, apesar de estar sentindo-se estranhamente aliviada por ele estar de seu lado, e mais, por pegar em sua mão.

K-chan... – Disse ele olhando para baixo para encara-la – Por que está agindo assim?

Isso simplesmente fora a gota d'água. Revirou os olhos tentando pelo menos escapar da burrice que o cercava, mas sabia que nada adiantava. Primeiro a xingava, e não foi um xingamento qualquer, foi algo que até mesmo Kikyou afirmou, que ela era uma _puta_.

Você ainda pergunta? – Indagou ela olhando-o impaciente.

Hai! – Afirmou ele com uma certa eloqüência – Tudo bem que eu disse coisas que não deveria, mas, até mesmo se machucar? – Indagou ele balançando a cabeça para os lados, negando algo para si mesmo.

Se eu me machuco ou não, isso não é da sua conta! – Disse ela abrindo a porta, e fechando na cara dele.

Kagome se encostou na porta de costas, com as mãos ainda nela. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. E ouviu passos a deixando sozinha mais uma vez.

Após algum tempo, um técnico aparecera l�, dizendo que ela deveria subir ao palco em um minuto. Kagome respondeu com um aceno.

Suspirou entediada, abriu a porta e foi andando normalmente até o palco. Que foi ali onde subiu quando uma luz vermelha se ascendeu.

Quando ela colocou seu rosto para o público, fora recebida com aplausos, gritos, cartazes em proposta de casamento, que deixou um hanyou levemente irritado e enciumado. Deu um leve sorriso, que fora suficiente para a platéia aumentar a gritaria e o alvoroço.

Boa noite BRASIL! – Gritou ela, fazendo berros ficarem mais altos – Estou super feliz de estar aqui com todos, e agradeço também por gostarem tanto assim de minhas músicas – A platéia fez silêncio, só para ouvi-la falar, mas em meio dessa tranqüilidade, alguém resolveu se expor.

NÃO SÓ DE SUAS MÚSICAS... MAS DE VOCÊ! – Gritou um rapaz, aparentando uns dezoito, ela somente corou e sorriu. Um sorriso forçado e que sabia que acabaria em alguns segundos, mas manteve o quanto pôde.

Vou começar cantando... Melhor vocês decidirem! – Disse ela apontando o microfone para o publico séria.

Ouvira-se gritos de todas, ou pelo menos a maioria de suas musicas. Decidiu cantar Hello.

**_Playground school bell rings again_**

_**Rain clouds come to play again**_

_**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**_

_**Hello I'm your mind giving you**_

_**Someone to talk to**_

_**Hello**_

_**If I smile and don't believe**_

_**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream**_

_**Don't try to fix me I'm not broken**_

_**Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide**_

_**Don't cry**_

_**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping**_

_**Hello I'm still here**_

_**All that's left of yesterday**_

Quando ela parou, foi somente aplausos e assobios ecoando por aquele lugar. Acenou a cabeça como um sim.

Inuyasha a olhava compenetrado, mesmo tocando guitarra, podia sentir a vibração de Kagome, e como ela cantava com tanto sentimento, não sabia como, mas ela cantava usando todo seu coração e as feridas que nele havia.

Quero cantar uma música muito conhecida, e uma das minhas prediletas! Querem ouvir? – Indagou ela tentando ser um pouco brincalhona e tentando seguir em frente, mas aquele olhar a bloqueava. Ouviu-se "sim" de toda a platéia.

**_Let's talk this over_**

_**Is not like we're dead**_

_**Was it something I did?**_

_**Was it something you said?**_

_**Don't leave me hangin'**_

_**In a city so dead**_

_**Held up so high**_

_**On such a breakable thread**_

_**Pre-Chorus**_

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**_

_**And I thought you could be**_

Kagome deu uma breve olhada em Inuyasha, o qual estava olhando-a fixamente, como se estivesse sentindo a música, que significava dor e um "adeus" não muito distante. Parecia que ele estava "não querendo" dizer adeus... Parecia que nele, estava doendo, tanto quanto nela.

_**Chorus**_

_**You were everything, everything**_

_**That I wanted**_

_**We were meant to be, supposed to be**_

_**But we lost it**_

_**All of our memories so close to me**_

_**Just fade away**_

_**All this time you were pretending**_

_**So mush for my happy ending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**You've got your dumb friends**_

_**I know what they say**_

_**They tell I'm difficult**_

_**But so are they**_

_**But they don't know me**_

_**Do they even know you?**_

_**All the things you hide from me**_

_**All the shit that you do**_

_**Pre-Chorus**_

_**Chorus**_

_**It's nice to know that you were there**_

_**Thanks for acting like you care**_

_**And making me feel like I was the only one**_

_**It's nice to know we had it all**_

_**Thanks for watching as I fall**_

_**And letting me know we were done**_

_**Chorus (2X)**_

_**So mush for my happy ending**_

_**So much for my happy ending**_

Ela parou e a galera vibrou. Sentiu outro olhar, era dele, sem sombra de duvida, ela percebera o quanto ele focalizou-a quando estava cantando. Fingira que não era nada, na realidade, precisava fingir que não estava se sentindo incomodada, muito menos perturbada com aquele olhar, e estranhamente fraca.

Voltou a atenção ao publico, que agora gritava seu nome. Sorriu, um sorriso falso, fingido e sem emoção nenhuma. Sem querer, lembrou-se que Inuyasha havia lhe falado, que não precisava sorrir quando não queria, mas como sempre, a boa impressão de um sorriso é o que vale, e fingiu também que esse pensamento não lhe ocorreu.

Voltou a cantar, dessa vez seria Taking Over Me.

_**You don't remember me**_

_**But I remember you**_

_**I lie awake and try so hard**_

_**Not to think of you**_

_**But who can decide what they dream?**_

_**And dream I do…**_

_**Chorus**_

_**I believe in you**_

_**I'll give up everything just to find you**_

_**I have to be with you to live to breath**_

_**You're taking over me**_

_**Have you forgotten all I know**_

_**And all we had?**_

_**You saw me mourning my love for you**_

_**And touched my hand**_

_**I knew you loved me then**_

Kagome suspirou pesadamente. Talvez ele estivesse se esquecido das juras que fizera a ela, ou talvez queria esquecer... – "Eu disse que o amava, o que mais ele quer que eu prove? Já até dormi com ele... Será que ele somente não quer esquecer ela?" – Indagou-se, tentando ao Maximo afastar tais pensamentos.

_**Chorus**_

_**I look in the mirror and see your face**_

_**If I look deep enough**_

_**So many things inside that are**_

_**Just like you are taking over me**_

_**Chorus**_

Kagome olhou para a platéia e deu um ínfimo sorriso, que somente quem estava prestando muita atenção conseguira defini-lo do olhar gélido que dava, mas sem sombra de duvida, a platéia gritou e ela agradeceu.

Depois de muitas musicas, ela saiu acenando. Teria que ir diretamente para o aeroporto, pois faria uma pequena escala em Miami.

Entrou no carro, com as faixas um pouco mais ensangüentadas, - Acho que exagerei – murmurou ela quase que em um suspiro, mas a única pessoa que ela ansiava não ouvir essa lamúria, estava de seu lado no carro dos integrantes, e o pior de tudo – pelo menos para ela – é que ele a observava atentamente, prestando atenção até mesmo em sua respiração, que estava um pouco sôfrega.

Exagerou no que? – Indagou ele olhando pelo canto dos olhos, mas mesmo assim prestava atenção aos mínimos detalhes.

Nada que interessa a alguém que acha que sou uma _puta_! – Disse ela em um tom um tanto quanto cínico, e tentava a todo custo fingir que não olhava-o também.

Eu nunca disse isso... – Disse ele quase que ameaçando-a.

Ara... Agora me conte a verdade... Me engana que eu gosto – Disse ela num tom de debocho, quase que em uma gargalhada forçada.

Será que não percebe? Gomen ne... – Disse ele baixo, mais procurando as palavras adequadas.

Não percebo o que? Que quer pedir perdão? – Disse ela arrancando de si mesma mais um sorriso cínico – Hahaha... – Riu ela em uma gargalhada – Poupe-me Inuyasha!

Mas eu realmente quero! – Disse ele com cara de cachorro abandonado

E eu quero ser uma rainha! – Disse ela mais uma vez debochando dele.

Ficaram em silencio alguns minutos, até pelo menos chegar ao aeroporto. Aonde começaram outra discussão que duraria um pouco demais.

Ainda no avião, estavam um pouco alterados. Começaram a jogar pôquer, pois simplesmente o pessoal da banda estava farto deles.

Full House! – Gritou Kagome olhando-o com ódio, pois essa fora a primeira vez que ganhara desde que começaram a jogar.

Começou a ficar um pouco mais esperta, minha querida? – Indagou ele, mais para si mesmo.

Iie... Somente agora resolvi mostrar minha verdadeira ira! – Disse ela embaralhando as cartas, tentando ao máximo evitá-lo, ou melhor, evitar a cara de decepção que ele fizera.

Me engana que eu gosto... – Disse ele levantando uma sobrancelha, o mesmo fez ela depois de escutar tal coisa.

Se acha que estou brincando não é minha culpa... Só observe, na primeira rodada, você já terá perdido – Disse ela convicta, o que o fez soltar um riso baixo

Ela sorriu cinicamente depois que pegou suas cartas e olhou para ele com o canto do olho, esperando para ver a sua cara, ele somente bufou.

_-Diabos_... – Disse ele baixo, mas ela ouviu, o que fez formar outro sorriso em seu lábio.

O que foi, _meu querido_? – Disse ela imitando o mesmo tom de voz que ele usara alguns minutos antes.

Depois que ele começou o lance, Kagome rapidamente abaixou suas cartas e falou com uma naturalidade sem tamanho.

Full house, darling! – Disse ela sorrindo que o fez corar.

Após algumas horas de avião, Kagome dormiu, e logo estariam em Miami, mas o avião que pegariam para o Japão, sairia somente depois de um dia e meio, então teriam que esperar tempo suficiente para _se divertirem_.

Isso não é sinônimo de diversão – Disse Kagome saindo do avião, e entrando no carro, antes de Inuyasha.

O que não é sinônimo de diversão? – Disse ele encarando o nada friamente

Nada que seja de seu conta! – Retrucou ela

Feh... Só perguntei por educação...

E eu respondi sem! – Disse ela mostrando um sorriso forçado

Ai... Deuses, me ajudem a aturar _isso_... – Disse ele enquanto virava o rosto para ela não escutar.

Continua...

**

* * *

Konban wa minna-chan**

**Bom, sei que demorei um pouco (um pouco��  Subconsciente) eh um pouco d+...**

**Gomen nasai... Mas minha semana está lotada, tenho inglês 2 dias, natação 2 dias, Yôga 2 dias e ainda por cima matemática particular... pelos deuses '**

**Bom, tenho que agradece 100 COMENTÁRIOOOOOSSSSSSS UUUHHHHUUUUUU**

**Vocês não sabem como estou feliz, isso mostra que meu trabalho está indo melhor do que esperava, (bem melhor do que esperava, tudo bem Loba, vou te dar uma chance e não falar que está ruim ��)**

**Ain... Eu também demorei porque minha vida está com uns altos e baixos desgraça... Melhor responder os comentários... "**

**Akane Tendou – Oi... Kkaoakaokaoaka... Sabia que você ia ficar um pouco traumatizada... Mas já está na hora... Koakaoakoa... brincadeira, que bom que gostou... Bjoks**

**§§Asuka§§ - Muito obrigada por estar gostando tanto assim de minha fic... Bom, fazer o que, eu acho um pouco difícil que ele sofra, mas, vou tentar, é porque, para mim o karma da Kagome é sofrer, isso eu acho que ela ir�, até o Inuyasha falar com sinceridade que ama ela... Bjoks e brigadenha pelo coments.**

**Cecília-Higurashi – a Kagome com lado cruel? É um pouco... Mas o único que tem um lado digamos que _bem cruel_ é o Inu... você não acha? Bom eu não vi sua fic... É aqui no Se for me passa a url sim? Bjoks**

**Loba – Nosssssss eu realmente acho que esse foi o maior comentário que já vi... '... Brigadenha... Agora você coloca a culpa na sua mãe? Que má... Hahaha... Brincadeirinha... Sua sanidade? E me diga, quando você teve? Hahaha... Brincando... Se bem que eu também sou loka '... É a expressão é velha ', fazia tempo que eu não tinha ouvido, mas é legal... meu flog é... www. mas sem o espaço... É que eu não sei se vai aparecer... pode me chamar do que quiser, acho (tenho uma leve impressão) que você já começou a me chamar de xuxu... Mas brigadenha pelo novo apelido;D... Tá ta... Você venceu.. Uhu, mas e daí, porque para mim ainda não ta esplendida, tenho que admitir que ta legal e tudo mais, mas... Não ta como eu realmente gostaria... Esse final de semana eu vou para Riviera, vou levar o lap do meu pai e tenho certeza que escreverei algo bom o suficiente para eu achar ESPLÊNDIDO ok? Naum relute, ele eh um fdp sim! (é eu sei, fui eu mesma quem escrevi... mas...) Eu percebi que você stava animada pelo tamanho da review... Hahaha... Brincadeira, mas olha só o tamanho da minha resposta, não é curta não... Bjoks, conta comigo pra tudo tb**

**Miyu Camui – We Chérry.. (não sei francês… Pode ser ingles? Koakaoa) gothics lolitas? São Dolls? Ou candy dolls? Bom eu não guardo os nomes... Mas eu faço das duas... Mas nunca mandei para um site ou coisa assim... tenho vergonha, tipo, eu acho que ficam lindas, mas... Vai que na hora o do pessoal é mmmuuuiiitttooo melhor do que o meu? Eu me sinto rebaixada, isso que eu odeio em góticos, apesar do jeito dark deles, a gente teme muito, ou melhor, eu, choro muito... Ah deixa eu para com isso... Bom querer, não é sempre poder, quem não quer ser feliz? Eu quero, mas quem eu amo, tenho uma ligeira impressão que não olha para mim e nunca olhará... As minhas escolhas são ruins, pelo menos eu acho, nem sempre é aquilo que eu realmente queria, mas como você bem disse, as escolhas que eu tive que escolher foram as mais difíceis... dar risada faz bem para a pele? De onde tirou isso? Eu não pensei isso de você, muito pelo contrario, eu acho que você está tentando me ajudar desde o começo... Algo positivo? Desculpe mas não tem nada... Mas a minha janela está muito alta e minha montanha russa está com baixos o tempo inteiro... Na realidade fiz 14 '... É sou nova e você deve achar estranho agora uma 'garotinha' escrever hentai... não? Você nunca torra minha paciência... Arigato pela força darling... Bjoks**

**Ryeko-Dono – Kkaoakaoako, lembre-se o Inuyasha sempre será lerdo... Sei que aqui ele está mais do que o normal, mas isso, faz com que a Kagome sofra mais, e isso mostra como estou me sentindo... Bjoks arigato pelo coments**

**Nena Higurashi – É, acredite, ele falou 'aquilo' para a K-chan... Sei que ele é mal... você não é a única que chora em fic... eu sou de peixes e choro muito fácil... Em fics também... Demorei para atualizar... Eu sei... Gomen... é mesmo a Kagome necessita IMEDIATAMENTE usar camisinha... Koakaoakoa... Abafa, Bom sobre o hentai, eu sou um pouco tarada demais, e minha opinião sempre será positiva sobre isso '... Bom aí é você quem decide, eu não pararei de ler... isso você pode ter certeza... Bjoks**

**Houshi kawai – Demorei pah postah... Gomen nasai... Bom sobre a musica espero que tenha gostado... eu coloquei Hello... e é ele é um fdp por ter brigado com a K-chan, você não imagina o quanto eu já ouvi isso dele...'... Bjoks**

**Kassie Matsuyama – Konban wa onee-chan… É eu sei que as coisas que ele disse foram terrivelmente horrendas… Eu também fiquei com pena dela... É também acho, já me acostumei com esse nick... Eu quero mandar presente, atrasado mas é presente ... Bom os dois vão se acertar não sei quando, acho que capitulo que vem vai aparecer a Rin... Vai ser de uma maneira estranha, mas ela vai aparecer, ou melhor, de uma maneira que ninguém está prevendo... Acho eu, bom to indo onee-chan... bai bai**

**CG – OII, brigada por gostar tanto assim... É sobre os hentais eu também leio... Apesar de ser novinha quando fiz o da K-chan com o Sesshy e o do Inu... ' dah um desconto vai... Eu kurtu... Baum brigada + uma vez... Bjoks**

**Hitomi Higurashi – É ele foi mal, e estava extremamente cego... Tenho pena dela... Como sempre, mórbida, chorona, e extremamente linda... Er... Demorei um pouco, mas plix dah um desconto... ' toh com problems... Arigato pelo review... Bjoks**

**Arigato minna-chan pelos reviews**

**Espero ter respondido todos**

**Bjoks**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Making Songs **

**Capítulo 15**

_"É, talvez isso seja somente a luxúria de algo que nunca terei... Nunca terei e nunca será correspondido. Às vezes temo, sim, temo, pois sinto que ele realmente não me ama, e só a vê dentro de mim, e quando não consegue vê-la, busca-a incessantemente, mesmo que talvez nunca encontre Ela, e quando perde o fio de esperança que pende sobre ele, o mesmo vem a mim... Tentando esquece-la e tentando fazer que nada entre os dois acontecera..."_

Kagome parou uns instantes. Estava em uma das praias mais badaladas de Miami, sim, era difícil conseguir tal privacidade, principalmente quando você mesma se vê sentada na areia fofa, bem em frente ao mar, e logo atrás seu hotel cercado de paparazzi.

Deu um leve suspiro de ansiedade e descontentamento. Virou-se para trás, e viu aquela multidão se aglomerando cada vez mais no portão trancado, tirando fotos, gritando, berrando, mas ainda sim, não sabia como conseguia tal concentração com todas essas pessoas querendo saber mais de sua vida.

Voltou sua vista ao mar calmo, não tão calmo como gostaria, mas estava estranho, o mar estava se regendo como seu próprio coração e sentimentos dentro de si. Levantou-se vagarosamente e caminhou até colocar os pés no mar. Senti-lo era algo tão doce quanto o melhor que já havia provado.

Sentiu uma, duas, três ondas cobrirem seus pés por inteiro, sorriu desanimada, é, talvez estivesse precisando de algumas férias. Ou melhor, de um mar para consola-la. Começou a dançar levemente, como os pássaros voando por entre a maresia que se aguçava de uma maneira tentadora.

Retirou sua canga com tanta fragilidade, que talvez fosse quebrá-la. Jogou-a pelo ar, vendo-a dançar com tal fulgor e vida, que talvez ela nunca tivesse. Viu-o dançar com o vento e usar do sol se pondo, as cores, que talvez nunca voltassem aquela cor que o céu estava.

De um roxo escuro, ia clareando até um rosa bem clarinho, misturando-se com algumas nuvens, brancas e puras como algodão doce, que talvez, de tão doce se dissolveria na boca sem trabalho algum. Logo após isso, um amarelo alaranjado invadira o céu, formando uma paisagem além de bela, que talvez nem os deuses estejam acreditando com tal pureza e majestosidade da natureza.

Sorriu, dera um sorriso sincero e puro, talvez fosse igual as cores que pairavam no céu. Observou o mar molhar cada vez mais a areia, e nela, mostrar o mesmo cor que no céu havia coberto, aquelas cores perfeitas e cheias de vida. Cheia de encantos e enigmas, coisas que nenhum pintor conseguiria retratar, e talvez, nem mesmo um escritor conseguiria colocar com palavras adequadas a maravilha que a própria natureza havia criado, sem ao menos precisar usar muita força. Igual a todos que gostariam de recriar algo assim.

Viu-se entrando no mar, que aquela hora não estava frio, muito menos quente, uma temperatura agradável o atingira, parecia que as cores laranjadas invadiram o oceano, trazendo sua pureza junto.

Mergulhou quando a primeira onda veio em sua direção, sentiu-se afundando, sentiu a água molhando seus cabelos, sedosos, que agora já estava coberto por areia e sal do mar. Levantou-se e olhou novamente o horizonte, talvez dia igual aquele ela nunca mais veria, e por incrível que parece o mar se aquietou, igualmente fez Kagome.

Após uma meia hora, o sol, agora já quase desaparecera, somente restos de seu já majestoso dia reinavam no céu.

Kagome andou em direção à canga, a qual havia jogado ao alto, somente para ver a magnífica 'obra de arte' que ficaria no céu, agora estampado de azul marinho. Sacudiu-a um pouco, livrando da areia.

Estendeu-a e novamente sentou, observando a lua, que vinha com um resplendor abissal. Sorriu e sem querer lembrou-se do dia que ele havia chegado em sua casa, das palavras que ele pronunciara:

"-Não precisa forçar um sorriso, não na minha frente pelo menos..." – Mesmo não querendo ela se lembrava de cada detalhe, mesmo que pequeno, era minucioso e sabia que não haveria igual "-Um dia... Chegará um momento que você mostrará um sorriso do fundo do coração" – Sorriu cinicamente para si mesma.

"Será que um dia conseguirei parar com esses sonhos irrealizáveis e com minha sina de 'colegial não amada'?" – Indagou para si só – "Talvez não..." – Pensou, num suspiro pesado, sentiu seu corpo forçando-a chorar, e inevitavelmente sentiu seu olho arder.

Lágrimas frenéticas e talvez, desvairadas desceram por seus olhos, e terminavam por cair na areia fofa, a qual estava cobrindo seu pé.

Sorry... I know that I can't do too many things, but, you don't wanna talk? – Indagou uma garota, aparentando ser um pouco mais nova que Kagome, seus cabelos também negros e mais lisos que os de kagome, sua franja era prendida por uma presilha de libélula, que não estava adiantando muito, mas ela estava muito bonita assim. A garota se sentou do lado de Kagome, mesmo não sabendo a situação em que ela estava, queria ajuda-la. (_-Desculpe... Sei que não posso fazer muita coisa, mas você não quer conversar?_)

Kagome olhou-a espantada, ela emitia um brilho especial, talvez ela fosse única, igual Kagome fora, e agora nem chegava aos pés disso. Viu ela sorrir amavelmente, retribuiu forçando-se a si mesma.

If you don't want to smile, so don't do it... – Disse ela ternamente, fazendo Kagome lembrar de Inuyasha (_-Se você não quer sorrir, então não o faça..._)

E isso só a fez chorar mais, trazendo a garota dúvidas, e questionamentos sobre o que Kagome estava sentindo.

Well, you must be Kagome… Are you from Nightmare – The band? – Perguntou a menina, Kagome somente acentuou com a cabeça. (_-Bem, você deve ser Kagome... Você é da Nightmare – A banda?_)

Nice to meet you! My name is Rin, I don't know how to speak in Japanese, or in Portuguese well, but I'll do my best… - Disse Rin, que fez Kagome sentir-se um pouco leve com a sutileza que ela estava falando (_-Prazer em conhecer! __Meu nome é Rin, eu não sei falar japonês, ou português bem, mas farei meu melhor..._)

I think you took the wrong impression of me – Disse Kagome vendo ela balançar negativamente a cabeça – First of all, you saw me like a baby, crying for a love that I have almost sure that I never will receive it back… - Disse Kagome corando com as palavras ditas, e seus olhos marejarem mais. (_-Acho que você pegou uma impressão errada de mim – Primeiro de tudo, você me vê como um bebê, chorando por um amor que eu tenho quase certeza que não receberei de volta..._)

Is Inuyasha, isn't? – Perguntou Rin (_É Inuyasha, não?_)

How did you discover? – Perguntou Kagome, entregando na lata (_-Como você descobriu?_)

I really don't know, for me, when I go in your shows, I see you looking at Inuyasha strange, isn't strange, but not like you look at another person... – Disse Rin como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo (_-Eu realmente não sei, para mim, quando eu vou nos seus shows, eu vejo você observando ele estranhamente, não é estranho, mas não é igual você olha para outra pessoa..._)

But the only problem it's that he will not trust in me, never I guess. (_Mas o único problema é que ele não confiará em mim, nunca eu acho._)

Never say never! – Disse Rin sorrindo – YOU have to trust in yourself, so HE will trust in you. – Disse ela com naturalidade (_-Nunca diga nunca! – VOCÊ deve confiar em si mesma, então ELE confiará em você..._)

Kagome devolveu com um sorriso tímido. A lua já estava no céu, e formava uma bela visão a quem estava interessado, principalmente pois era lua cheia.

De longe as duas viram uma figura máscula, corpo forte e extremamente definido. Cabelos pratas, dando-lhe um ar ligeiramente sedutor e elegante. Sua camiseta estava aberta, mostrando cada vez mais abertamente seu tórax, por culpa também do vento. A calça estava dobrada, deixando-o estranhamente 'jogado', mas mesmo assim, estava chamativo e sedutor.

Kagome sorriu, sabia quem era, e o que ouviria depois que saísse de perto de Rin, girou a bolinha rosa, que estava brilhando mais na presença da lua. Viu-o chegar perto de si e dar-lhe um beijo na boca, como sempre fazia, mesmo na presença de outras pessoas.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se ao lado de Kagome, sério e minucioso como sempre.

Quem é ela? – Indagou ele olhando para a garota que não deixou de fitá-lo, parecia que uma química imaginaria estava fazendo os dois se olharem com tamanha freqüência em um pequeno período de tempo.

Sorry, I didn't introduced her. Sesshoumaru, she's Rin, Rin his is Sesshoumaru – Disse Kagome para pelo menos a garota entender (_-Me desculpe, não a apresentei. Sesshoumaru, ela é Rin, Rin, ele é Sesshoumaru_)

Nice to meet you – Disse ele tentando soar mais natural do que forçado, o que recebeu em troca foi um olhar de canto de olho de Kagome, ela conseguia identificar com clareza o timbre de voz de Inuyasha e Sesshumaru quando os dois mudavam (_Prazer em conhecer você._)

Nice to meet you, too. (_-Prazer em conhecê-lo também._)

Eu vou indo para o hotel, depois quero muito 'falar' com você – Disse ele sério, quase que o tom malicioso dele não fora notado, mas ela sorriu de volta para ele.

Depois que ele tivesse virado para trás e entrado no hotel, Rin abre a boca para Kagome, mas não consegue emitir uma palavra.

Yeah... I know, you'll say that I'm a bitch, isn't? – Disse Kagome meio que rindo da cara dela, e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente "Estou tão acostumada em me chamarem de puta..." Pensou ela cinicamente(_É... Eu sei, você irá falar que sou uma puta, não?_)

NOOOO, of course not! On the other hand, it's a little weird, 'cause you say that you like one, but came his brother and both of you kiss with so much desire… - Disse Rin não entendendo muito bem o que ela mesma falara (_-NÃOOOO, claro que não! __Por outro lado, é um pouco esquisito, pois você fala que gosta de um, mas vem o irmão e vocês se beijam com tanto desejo..._)

I think that's weird too… And I really don't know what I have to do! – Disse ela olhando para a lua, que mais uma vez parecia estar observando-a. (_-Eu acho que é estranho também... E eu realmente não sei o que tenho que fazer!_)

Will ya stay in this hotel? – Perguntou Rin apontando para atrás (_-Você irá ficar nesse hotel?_)

Yeah! Are you? – Respondeu Kagome esboçando um meio sorriso (_-yeah! Você vai?_)

Yeah! Well, I'm going now. Guess I see you later, don't I? – Pergunta Rin (_-Yeah! __Bem, acho que vou indo agora. Acho que verei você mais tarde, não?_)

For sure! – Disse Kagome vendo a garota agradecer com a cabeça e sair andando pelo o caminho de pedras brancas. (_-Com certeza!_)

Ela suspirou, gostava de ficar sozinha, mas quando ficava muito freqüentemente, parecia que perderia tudo... Talvez fosse uma simples ilusão, mas o que ela temia era que se propagasse a algo que ela não conseguiria controlar.

Olhou mais uma vez seu caderno, abriu-o em uma pagina qualquer, e leu seu próprio poema em um sussurro, que somente os ouvidos mais apurados poderiam ouvir.

_"Houve um tempo que queria ser beijada_

_Houve um tempo que queria estar sozinha_

_Houve momentos que esperei um beijo e esperei a solidão, e houve tantos momentos que permaneci sozinha_

_Nem um som..._

_Apenas eu, lá parada..._

_Só, tão só, que nem a solidão me fazia companhia_

_E aí houve um tempo que eu quis chorar, quis correr e mostrar para o mundo como doía._

_Houve um tempo que o fiz e, me decepcionei... Como me decepcionei..._

_Estúpida eu por acreditar no amor..._

_Estúpida eu por acreditar na solidão..._

_Estúpida eu por me decepcionar..._

_Houve um tempo que esperei algo mais das pessoas, e sim, houve um tempo que elas não me decepcionaram. Quando era esse, eu não me recordo muito bem, talvez um tempo em que minha inocência ainda não era perdida_

_Houve tantos momentos..._

_De solidão, de carência, de tudo..._

_E não houve sequer um momento que eu tenha conseguido saciá-los_

_O beijo não era o certo_

_A solidão era só demais_

_As lágrimas não expressavam a dor, e sim, algo reprimido_

_E a decepção ainda estava ao meu lado, como sempre_

_Minha fiel e eterna companhia, talvez tinha sido ela, que tinha feito de tudo um pouco vazio..._

_Talvez fosse dela o gosto azedo dos beijos_

_Talvez fosse ela que espantasse a solidão, que por muitas vezes achei estar sempre ao meu lado, mas agora, percebo que mais uma vez estive errada..._

_Estúpida por acreditar..._

_Estúpida..._

_Houve momentos que eu quis fugir, mas não tive coragem..._

_Houve um tempo que eu acreditava que havia para onde fugir..._

_Houve um tempo que ela não tocava tudo..._

_E há um tempo que me consome, não me toca, me leva..._

_Há um tempo que não há beijos, nem lágrimas e nem solidão..._

_Há um tempo que eu já não corro, estou cansada demais_

_Há um tempo que mais nada espero, apenas sou levado..._

_E há um tempo que ela toca tudo, cada beijo inexistente, cada companhia imaginária._

_Estúpida eu por deixar ela me tomar_

_Estúpida eu por ter deixado de acreditar no amor_

_Estúpida eu por deixar de acreditar na solidão_

_E estúpida, eternamente estúpida por me decepcionar. Por não ter feito aquele beijo o certo e aquela solidão minha companhia._

_De não ter saciado cada momento, não ter lutado até o fim_

_Mas agora, bem, já é tarde, a noite corre solta e a lua ilumina minha face_

_Um sentimento um tanto desagradável toma conta de mim, acho que já sou dela_

_Há um tempo que mais nada importa, nada se espera... Mas sim houve um tempo que tudo era melhor, havia esperança..._

_Apenas algo para se despedir..._

_Mas agora, só o que posso dizer com clareza e certeza, é que te amo, mas mesmo assim me sinto em um infindável oceano de lágrimas..._

_Que nunca se cessará..._

_Somente te amo..."_

Suspirou mais uma vez desanimada para continuar sua 'vidinha'. Olhou para o céu, talvez fosse melhor dormir no relento, somente para observar a lua e as estrelas que estavam reluzindo no céu. Ajeitou-se na canga que lá estava.

Após algum tempo, viu uma fogueira emitir um brilho vivo. Levantou-se e viu alguém se aproximando, ficou um tanto quanto chocada quando apertou os olhos na intenção de ver quem era, e simplesmente descobrir.

Ele sorriu desajeitado, talvez para ele não tivesse acontecido praticamente nada, mas o mundo dela desabara. Seus olhos azuis de youkai lobo estavam mais bonitos no luar, qualquer garota se sentiria lisonjeada, mas não ela.

Konban wa, K-chan... – Disse ele agachando e dando um estalado beijo em sua bochecha.

Konban wa, Kouga-sama... – Disse ela evitando-o ao máximo.

Não precisa de tanta formalidade... Na realidade seria eu quem deveria usar isso, e também pedir legitimas desculpas. Gomen nasai, Kagome-sama... – Disse ele olhando nos olhos dela. Sim, estava encantador, tinha que admitir, e também galante, mas, apesar da pura e verdadeira sinceridade estampada em seus olhos, ela não se sentia confortável com aquela situação um tanto quanto desfavorável.

... –Ela não respondeu, somente fitou-o com pouca indiferença.

Bom, sei que não está muito a fim de conversa, eu fiquei sabendo que você estaria aqui porque estou no hotel ao lado do seu, e ficarei aqui mais ou menos umas duas semanas, somente aproveitando é claro! – Disse ele sorrindo, o que a fez acalmar – Eu estou organizando um luau, e como ainda é cedo, acho que umas dez horas no máximo, ele estará pronto daqui a pouco... Vai ter muitas músicas, muita gente vem também, e claro se der vontade apareça lá. Não é tão longe assim... – Disse ele vendo a feição dela ficar cada vez mais suave e compreensiva.

Arigato Kouga-kun! – Disse ela olhando-o com ternura – Talvez seja disso o que eu precise para relaxar um pouco e esquecer tudo...

Sem contar o forró 'arretado' que trouxe da Bahia... – Disse ele sorrindo quando viu-a gargalhar – Já vou indo, daqui a pouco apareça làcombinado?

Combinado!

Ele virou-se e continuou andando na direção que viera. Sorriu para si mesma, talvez um pouco de diversão fosse bom, principalmente de uma dança beira mar.

Entrou no hotel, subiu para seu quarto, e quando estava saindo do elevador esbarrou com a pessoa que menos queria ver. Inuyasha, ele mesmo, e como sempre grosso, gritou com ela.

É cega ou o que? Baka! – Disse Inuyasha sem olha-la.

Gomen nasai! – Disse Kagome percebendo quem era. Quando o viu, sua expressão muito de dor para fria. Balançou a cabeça tentando negar.

Continuou seguindo reto o corredor, ouviu-o chamando-a, se virou e viu ele segurando a porta com um estranho sorriso no rosto, como se ela não tivesse feito cara feia para ele.

Você vai na festa do Kouga não é? – Ele esperou a resposta dela, mas como não veio nenhuma simplesmente bateu a mão na testa, como se lembrasse de algo, o que a fez indagar-se – Claro que vai! Ainda por cima que senti o cheiro de cachorro fedido em você, e creio que ele e meu irmão tiraram bom proveito, não é mesmo, Kagome? – Indagou ele cinicamente, ela somente sorriu-lhe falsamente e viu a porta fechar com um estúpido hanyou rindo friamente, como se forçasse a si próprio.

Não ligou, foi para seu quarto, e tomou um banho rápido. Colocou uma saia rodada de praia preta. E uma camisetinha branca com seu sutiã preto por baixo, revelando todas suas curvas perfeitas e suas pernas torneadas, principalmente por que a saia era curta. Pegou uma rasteirinha e penteou seus cabelos, deixando-os naturais. Passou um lápis no rosto, pó, e um brilho básico, dando-lhe um ar de criança travessa, e corpo de mulher sedutora.

Desceu o elevador e foi para a praia. Sorriu quando percebeu que havia várias pessoas dançando no ritmo de um tecno.

Foi para o meio da roda, e percebeu olhares famintos e degustantes sobre si mesma. Sentiu-se como se fosse um pedaço de bife e os 'cachorros' estivessem olhando-na com fome.

Inuyasha puxou-a e começou a dançar um reggae da Ivete Sangalo que Kouga trouxera do Brasil. Muito agarrado por sinal, Kagome somente deixou-se levar pelo ritmo e pela aproximação do hanyou, que parecia estar gostando também.

**Quando te vejo para logo seu olhar**

**O meu desejo é que eu possa te beijar**

**Sentir seu corpo, me atirar em seu calor**

**Pois o que eu quero é ganhar o seu amor**

**E fico assim querendo seu prazer**

**Eu não consigo um minuto sem te ver**

**Tua presença a alegrar meu coração**

**Foi pra você que eu fiz essa canção**

Kagome cantava com a música, fazendo Inuyasha se arrepiar com a voz dela em seu ouvido, e que vinha mais que bem-vinda. E também parecia que tudo o que ela cantava era para ele. Se fosse isso, ela poderia ficar tranqüila, pois ele tinha quase certeza que seu coração era dela

Apertou-a mais, fazendo uma de suas pernas ficarem no meio das dela. Sentiu a respiração dela ficar desregulada e apesar da música estar alta, ele pôde ouvir o coração dela batendo mais rápido. Sorriu para si mesmo, queria ela para ele, poderia ser egoísta e ciumento, ele afirmaria com todo o prazer e talvez até mesmo, possessivo, mas ele era assim, e não agüentava quando qualquer pessoa colocava um dedo em Kagome, ou em um fio em seu cabelo, não aturava nem mesmo seu irmão, e teve que se segurar para não enforca-lo quando sentiu seu cheiro em Kagome.

Sesshoumaru estava sentado observando o casal grudado, tal como Kouga, o qual estava mais furioso do que cão com raiva. Seus olhos mutilavam Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu com a cena, apesar de gostar de Kagome, sabia que não a amava, sentia algo diferente com ela, mas não sabia o que era. Ainda não sabia a razão de ter ficado tão pasmo com aquela garotinha, que deveria ter uns 19 anos ou menos. Como ela poderia ser tão... Iluminada? Lembrava de Kagome daquele jeito, mas foi seu idiota meio-irmão que a fez passar por tantas provações. Rin... Sim era esse o nome da pequena. Não sabia o porque, mas seu rosto não saia-lhe da mente, estava gravado como um dvd que só volta naquele episódio.

Balançou a cabeça e voltou a fitar a fogueira a qual fazia estalos momentâneos. Observou a fogueira por um tempo, vendo suas chamas dançarem, e sem querer viu o rosto daquela menina de novo. Se assustou e tomou mais um gole do wisky que lá serviam, era um OpenBar.

Quando a música parou, os dois se separaram, ela por alguma razão sorria, e seu sorriso era verdadeiro. Talvez estivesse voltando a ser "Iluminada". Talvez, até que Inuyasha olhou-a com desprezo, sem saber realmente o porque.

Nani? – Indagou ela com uma voz chorosa.

Gomen ne. Mas como espera que eu trate você normal quando eu sinto o cheiro de meu MEIO-irmão em você ainda? – Indagou ele, com uma face que parecia que ficar perto dela era algo repugnante e enjoativo.

Eu simplesmente não espero! Esperei você tempo demais, e quem me puxou para dançar foi você! Não eu! – Disse ela mais do que gritando, somente querendo que aquela dor e aquele olhar de total desprezo fosse embora. E seus gritos atraíram pessoas, e a reconheceram.

Nani? – Indagou ele levantando uma sobrancelha.

É isso mesmo Inuyasha! Eu te esperei por muito tempo, você pensa que eu não sacrifiquei muitas coisas somente para ser parecida com aquela que você dizia amar? – Perguntou ela tentando esperar uma resposta – Ah, claro! Você não sabe o quanto é difícil!

A culpa não foi minha de você não ter se declarado antes! – Disse ele autoritário, parecendo que a culpada fosse ela

Então quer dizer que a culpa é minha? – Disse ela espantada com lágrimas nos olhos – Não sabia que era tão covarde em botar a culpa em uma mulher em vez de si próprio, que foi o causador dessa PORRA TODA! – Gritou Kagome, não se segurando.

Ah, ta... – Disse ele cínico – Então me diga o que você TEVE que sacrificar! – Gritou ele.

Muitas coisas! Meu sorriso, que era contagiante, minha alma, que era viva, meu amor que agora já está na MERDA DO INFERNO! SIMPLESMENTE PORQUE VOCÊ FINJE QUE EU NÃO EXISTO! – Gritou ela fazendo Sesshoumaru aparecer atrás dela, e tentar segura-la, mas ao toque ela estremeceu e saiu correndo com as mãos nos olhos, tentando segurar as lágrimas, que mais uma vez era ELE quem causava. Seria uma visão bonita, sim, a lua a iluminava por completo, mas adiantaria ser iluminada, sendo que ela não era realmente, ou se simplesmente ela não estivesse chorando.

Inuyasha a viu indo embora, reencostou em um coqueiro e viu o olhar de pura raiva e fúria que seu meio-irmão, como ele chamava, lançava sobre ele. Não queria ser assim, mas não conseguia se segurar, quando ela chorava ou ficava brava com ele, parecia que uma faca lhe cortava da cabeça aos pés, e seu coração se contorcia. Mas parecia que era simplesmente inevitável.

**Continua...**

**Meu DEUS, sei que levei muito tempo para escrever, mas agora ninguém pode reclamar, tem 8 páginas, 8 páginas ouviram?**

**Ain, desculpem, mas ando um pouco estressada nos últimos dias, acho que deu para perceber no capitulo, (principalmente no final -.-")**

**Espero que tenham gostado, como sempre houve briga e acho que das feias... Se alguém perguntar como irá acabar, acho não, não faço a mínimas idéia, comecei só com um hobby, agora virou uma obrigação que eu adoro**

**Bom ta aí as respostas:**

**Houshi kawai - Sei que você vai me achar m� porque ele nunca pegou leve com ela... Ain, nem sei o que dizer... O relacionamento vai melhorar, só não sei quando '... Ela? Grossa com ele? tem certeza que voce está lendo a fic? Koakaoa... Sem zu� ela tá pegando 'leve' com ele, comparado com tudo o que ele fez com ela... Brigada por tah gostando da minha fic... Kisses **

**Aninha - É a K-chan vive sofrendo mesmo... Como o Kouga foi fazer aquilo? Nem eu sei, e olha que a fic é minha...Tem que sumir mesmo (as comparações)... kaoakao... Em vc subiu e a K-chan saiu sangue, nem tinha reaparado oq vc screveu... **

**Crisssakura - Vc acha que eu sou lokinha? Eu tb axu kaoakao... dah nda... Bjaum**

**Nehuk - Nossa que comentário GIGANTE! Mil desculpas, mas estou sem tempo, vou tentar responder tudo... Vc flou d amizades falsas, problemas e koisa etal...Flandu sériu, c num viu nda ainda '...Só posso te dizer que é para não ficar tão para baixo (olha só quem tah flandu ��) Sim vc tem direito de sofrer, mas tente pensarpositivo...Nãodiga q estah trist pq assimsoh piora as koisa, tah numa fase dificil e tenhu certeza q vai passah...Tem, ele ainda tem 2 relacionamentos...Bom pelo menos ela veio poh Brasil né? Kaokaoa... Amaioria das bandas... Se terminam juntos? Só o tempo dirá... kaoakao... Nossa eu sou uma Kag e Inu 4 ever... etoh flandu issu...Sai Satanás, no final eles vão ficar juntos, masmeu final é imprevisivel...A kikyou que se foda! Num curto ela...Bjaum, e onick eu vi num fic... kaoakoa...Bjaum **

**Ninoka - Eu realmente acho que só me superei nesse cap, não nos outros, mas a opinião d cada um é diferente e fico contende de vc estar gostando... Speru q kurta esse cap... Bjaum**

**Loba - �� t�, vc venceu, por enquanto! HaHaHaHa risada maligna...É claro q apareci com a cont da fic, acha q eu sou loka a tal ponto d deixar minha pobre fic sozinha?kaoakoa... Zuera... Á vontade, vc venceu (por enkuanto)... E seus direitos? olha quem fala d direitos se nem postah akela fic linda da k-chan como bailarina tah postandu (axu q eh sua, toh mtu ruim d memoria -.-') sanidade? vc? kaoakaoako... Soh rindxu, axu q tem + insanindade do q sanindad em vc 9zuera viu?)...kaoakaokao...Tah vc venceu, é poderosa e koisa e tal... Kaokaoa... Naum tanto kuandu eu... (minha insanidade tah surtindu efeitu e a culpa eh sua)�.�"...Bjaum **

**Dark Lady Kitana - Fofa e triste? Um poko gothic Lolita não? Eh fowfix d+ gothic lolita...pode deixar eu coloko uma musica do Night wish, pod ser cap q vem? aí vc m fla q musika c que okay? Bjaum **

**Kassie Matsuyama - OIE... Tudo bem Onee-chan... e vc? A possibilidad dos 2 c acertarem? é meio obvia a pergunta, sim, h�, mas dps d mtu choro...Claro q preciso m incomodar, vc eh minha irmã... eh toh um poko... Baum a vida continua né? Bjaum irmã **

**Miyu Camui - Ateh parece... Não axu q eh contrario, kem ajuda ajuda msmu... Naum piora nda...Bom, m dskulpe por não flar mta koisa, eh q eu concordo com vc, eu voh tentah chamah atenção dele+ num sei c dah certu...Pod deixar q eu voh tentah sorrir... Brigada pelo apoio chérry... Bjaum **

**Nena Higurashi - Koakaoa, nem atrasa ninguem né? Magina ��... Zuera... Eu se q tva pekeno, e eu num disse q ia teh hentai, talvez podesse teh + eu num sei kuandu eu voh postah + hentai... Noss c tah passandu mtu tempo comigu (kaoakao, tah parecendu eu em relação aos hentais)...Pod deixar q eu screvu um One-Shot hentai okay pah vc? Bjaum **

**Janeka - Oi miga, eu vi tdos os seus comentários... Brigadenha, não faz mal por star um poko atrasada...dah nda, nem faiz mal tb c tva timida, eu tb tva um poko, minha 1º vez q eu conheço alguem da net...brigada por m dar os parabens...Num cansei d vc naum viu, pod teh certeza... Ateh parece, kda um eh d um jeitu e TXI KURTU MTUUUU...Pod deixar q eu axu q pod melhorah... Pod deixar eu respond okay? Naum toh cansada nem um poko d seus coments viu... Bjaum **

**Tah aí as respostas obrigada pelas reviews okay?**

**AMU VCSSSSS**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Making Songs **

**Capítulo 16**

Isso já havia cansado-na. A mesma historia de desentendimento, e nem ao menos uma conversa descente dos dois lados. Queria morrer por causa disso. Ele a ofendia de alguma maneira, e sempre achava alguma. O que não era novidade, e estava acontecendo agora.

Kagome estava mais uma vez afundando suas lágrimas e mágoas no travesseiro. Estava cansada de ter que lutar por algo, que nem ao menos ele a ajudava.

Ouviu a porta da sacada sendo aberta, o pingo de esperança reinou em seu coração e imaginou-o pedindo sinceras desculpas e beijando-na com amor profundo. Mas essas fantasias foram para as trevas que estavam reinando em seu coração.

"K-chan, não fique assim" – Disse Kouga sentando na cama aonde ela estava – "Se precisar de mim, grite, porque eu volto correndo para te salvar daquele cara de cachorro" – Disse ele secando as lágrimas, que mesmo assim teimavam em cair.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kouga-kun..." – Disse Kagome pousando sua mão sobre a dele e fazendo carinho.

"Agora vou deixar você sozinha, porque é isso o que você queria quando veio aqui, suponho eu..." – Disse ele rindo amavelmente – "Konban wa, K-chan" – Disse ele beijando-na no rosto – "Sayonara."

Após ter deixado ela sozinha em seu quarto, ela caiu no sono facilmente. Estava cansada de ser tudo o que não queria. Estava cansada de tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida. Estava cansada de amar e não ser nem ao menos correspondida a altura.

Depois de umas três horas, ela ouve uma batida forte em sua porta, como se alguém a arrombasse.

Levantou-se contra sua própria vontade, e foi com passos lentos até a porta, que estava quase sendo quebrada. Abriu-a e engasgou com as palavras que iria dizer para a pessoa, algo como simplesmente 'vá amolar outro'. Mas engoliu-as no mesmo instante que recebeu aquele olhar gélido sobre si.

"Não ache que estou aqui somente para pedir desculpas para você!" – Disse ele olhando reto – "Sesshoumaru me mandou aqui para te pedir desculpas, e para falar que vamos embarcar agora. Voltaremos ao Japão ainda hoje, o baka do _Fluffy _marcou um show em Okinawa" – Disse ele tentando suprir sua raiva.

"Quer dizer que você não queria pedir desculpas?" – Indagou ela olhando para baixo, tentando ao máximo não olha-lo.

"Basicamente isso... Mas o problema é que eu fiquei muito preocupado, e _realmente_ queria me desculpar..." – Disse ele pegando seu queixo e levantando-o um pouco. Sorriu levemente – "Mil desculpas K-chan... Ás vezes só penso em mim mesmo, mas se formos conversar de tudo o que fizemos de errado, o tempo vai se esgotar, e temos que partir agora" – Disse ele pegando algumas malas já feitas de Kagome.

Do mesmo jeito que acordara, fora. Colocou um sobretudo até os joelhos, e no carro calçou seus coturnos. Sua cara de sono era completamente visível, seus cabelos estavam um pouco bagunçados, mas ao mesmo tempo, bonitos para os próprios integrantes da banda olharem-na, principalmente pois seu sobretudo estava meio aberto, revelando as curvas de sua coxa e seu seios.

Em meio de devaneios estava perdida. Não sabia o que seria de si, na realidade não pensava em outra coisa a não ser na solidão que se tornava vasta.

Saiu do carro e seu avião já estava pronto para decolar, foi a primeira a entrar, e nem ao menos notar estar saindo daquele país, que sabia, que teria memórias horríveis. Sentou na cadeira, na qual afundou de tão macia e flexível que era.

Sem querer no silencio e na desolação de si mesma, criou um vácuo de lembranças o qual rodava em sua mente em flashes, fazendo-na sofrer e nem ao menos ter vantagem nisso. Se viu em uma floresta extensa, e de tão extensa não saber a saída, e que talvez fosse um labirinto coberto pela escuridão e pela penumbra do luar, que nem ao menos a luz mais brilhava, somente o opaco de algo que era brilhante e cintilante no céu.

Voltou a realidade com um cutucão no seu braço, tinha consciência que essa mesma pessoa deveria ter chamado-na mais vezes, mas ela não ouvira.

"Você está bem?" – Indagou Inuyasha.

Ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso e um aceno de cabeça. Viu-o virar os calcanhares e andar a direção oposta.

Não sabia realmente a razão, mas achava que o dia seria um dos piores. Talvez voltar para o Japão não fosse tão mal... Mas a idéia da pessoa que lá encontraria fazia-a excluir total possibilidade.

Viu a pista de pouso sair de sua visão em pouco tempo. Observou o céu escuro, o qual nenhuma estrela reinava. Dormiu.

Inuyasha a chamou e de relance levantou com os olhos bem abertos. Um pesadelo acabara de ter, talvez uma premonição, quem sabe? Só sabia que algo ruim estava para acontecer... E logo!

Respirou devagar tentando voltar o ritmo cardíaco ao normal. Ele estendeu a mão... O que será que havia acontecido para ele ter mudado assim? Riu sarcástica para si mesma, a única coisa obvia e verdadeira, era Kikyou. Igualmente seu sonho, ou melhor, pesadelo.

Desceu do avião com cara de poucos amigos. Seu cabelo estava um pouco despenteado, mas sensual o suficiente para lançar até mesmo um olhar gélido, para as pessoas a notarem como tal.

Andava devagar, sabia que algo ruim estava para acontecer, sempre teve esse tipo de premonição sobre as coisas. Só que nem todas as vezes estava certa.

Na pista de pouso, milhares de pessoas estava rodeando-na. Seguranças em todo o lugar, tal multidão que não sabia de onde vieram. _Que diabos... Como souberam que vinha a essa hora?_

Já entrando ao aeroporto, avistou a pessoa que menos precisava ver. Aquele sorriso um pouco sarcástico, e ao mesmo tempo vitorioso. Eram comparadas fisicamente, sabia disso, mas tinha medo de ser comparada a pessoas da laia dela. O olhar gélido e calculista, quase tão frio quanto de Sesshoumaru, conseguia quebrar a pessoa em dois. A emoção não era vista, muito pelo contrário, será que ainda existia _coração_ naquele corpo?

Balançou a cabeça. _Como teve a ousadia de vir--? Espere... Ela só viria, se ele a chamasse, mas por que? Por que foi chamá-la?_ Indagou-se com tal sofrimento corroendo-se, que nem ao menos sabia o que fazer. Mas algo era certo. Tinha que continuar com a pose, mesmo estando morrendo por dentro, a expressão fúnebre ainda pairava em sua face, e somente um sorriso sarcástico mostrava alguma expressão.

Aqueles olhos frios, quase congelantes de não expressar praticamente emoção alguma, estavam penetrando-a, juntamente com aquele sorriso malicioso. Querendo dizer que ela havia perdido.

Suspirou quando entrou no aeroporto, não sabendo o por que, mas aquele ar condicionado quente era o que precisava. Fotógrafos estavam em toda parte. _Possivelmente Sesshoumaru os mandara. Falando nele, eu ainda não o vi..._

Passou reto como se nada a afetasse. Nem ao menos Kikyou sorrindo falsamente para Inuyasha, o qual ainda não percebera a falsidade estampada em sua face.

Chegando no carro do grupo, Kagome avistou o seu não muito longe. Ela havia vindo sozinha e deixado no estacionamento. Pagou o moço, e com a mão na bolsa, vasculhou até encontrar a chave, que por fim a encontrou. Não queria presenciar as juras falsas de amor, muito menos ele beijando-na depositando tanta confiança perdida.

Entrou em seu BMW 120i Top automático, praticamente o baby dela, sem dúvida era o mais novo, mas isso realmente não importava, ela amava aquele carro. O interior dele era couro, com detalhes pratas. Sua cor externa é Prata Titanium.

Sentou-se com tanto conforto que nem ao menos acreditava que tinha chegado em casa. Ligou-o e colocou Linking Park com Jay-Z, Numb Encore. Adorava essa música também, aumentou o volume, com suas caixas de som atrás do carro, e em Tokyo, só dava ela.

Aumentou a velocidade, morava perto de alguns babacas da classe alta, pelo menos era o que achava, só queriam mais e mais dinheiro. Riu internamente por causa disso. Nunca imaginaram que uma cantora gothic fosse comprar a mansão mais desejada daquela redondeza.

Após um tempo, chegou à entrada da mansão. Deixou seu carro na porta, algum lacaio iria guarda-lo. Tinha uma frota invejável de BMWs, Porsches, Mercedes e até mesmo Audis.

Entrou em casa, e sentiu aquele aroma confortável que somente sua casa dava a ela. Foi até a sala e jogou-se num sofá, na sala que havia diversos. Olhou para sua Tv, que ocupava quase uma parede inteira, não incluindo uma outra, que mais parecia tela de cinema. Realmente não sabia como havia comprado, e por que. Sempre tivera Tv no quarto, e raramente saia.

Voltou-se a realidade, quando ouviu a porta se abrindo. Olhou a mesma com um certo nojo de quem seria. Mas por pura sorte de Kami-sama, ele não havia levado-na para casa. Sorriu com um certo gosto, e verdadeiramente.

"O que houve?" – Perguntou ele não entendendo tamanha felicidade.

"Ah... É que você não trouxe aquela _(vadia_ –pensou ela... Ela...!" – Disse Kagome corrigindo-se.

"... Se é só isso... Vou indo..." – Disse ele subindo as escadas.

Kagome fez a mesma coisa, espreguiçou-se e rumou para seu quarto. Fora uma longa noite, na realidade, um dia inteiro, se não mais. Entrou no quarto. Ligou o ar condicionado quente e tirou seu casaco. As janelas estavam fechadas, também, pudera, estava de noite.

Tirou toda roupa e ficou somente de calcinha e sutiã.

Foi direto para o chuveiro. Sabia que tinha um show agora, mas o que _menos_ precisava era da _droga_ do show. Pelo menos estaria do seu lado.

Após um tempo, saiu do banho, enrolada a uma toalha, apertou um botão, e o armário abriu-se, revelando vários tipos de roupas. Escolheu uma no meio de várias, não tinha realmente preferência, somente em ser preta, estava ótimo. Colocou um vestido curto preto, com rendas, um coturno com fivelas pratas, e na borda do vestido de alça também havia fios pratas. Tinha ficado ótimo.

Desceu rapidamente, bateu de leve na porta do hanyou, o qual ainda enxugava os cabelos.

"Vamos?" – Indagou ela sorrindo.

"Hai!" – Disse ele jogando a toalha na cama e indo juntamente com ela para a porta.

As empregadas abriram a porta de madeira rústica, entalhada em diagramas japoneses. Kagome estava tão apressada, que nem ao menos viu quem estava na frente de sua própria casa, com lágrimas molhando seu rosto.

Esbarrou com tanta força, que as duas caíram, quase desacordadas. Kagome saiu de cima, pedindo miseras desculpas. _O que diabos alguém estaria fazendo aqui...? NANI?_

"Ki... Kikyou?" – Indagou, mas não viu mudança na expressão do hanyou. Ele estava tão petrificado, e desde que voltara do aeroporto, ele não havia sorrido.

"Gomen nasai, Kagome-chan" – Disse ela chorando e abraçando a Kagome, a qual estava tão surpresa quanto Inuyasha.

"Kag... Kagome-chan?" – Indagou os dois em uníssono.

"Hai..." – Disse Kikyou enxugando as lágrimas, que mais falsas, talvez não existissem iguais.

"Desde quando ela virou tão amiga sua?" – Indagou Inuyasha, o qual a fez ficar muda – "Ogenki desu ka?" _(Você está bem?)_

"Hai." – Disse ela convicta, o que não estava tão na cara assim.

"Tasukete!" – Sussurrou Kagome, mais pedindo, o mais estranho era que Kikyou não havia deixado-na ir. _(Me salve, socorro)_

"Oro...? Kikyou o que _ainda_ está fazendo aqui?" – Perguntou ele, fazendo-na soltar de Kagome.

"Nani?" – Indagou ela mais parecendo uma criança.

"Iie faça de baka!" – Disse ele – "Você ainda está aqui. Doushite?" _(Por que?)_

"Nanittoittanoka?" – Perguntou ela, fazendo-se de idiota mais uma vez. _(O que você disse?)_

"Você entendeu MUITO BEM o que eu disse!" – Gritou ele.

"Gomen nasai minna... Demo... Estou um pouco atrasada, se você quiser eu digo ao Sesshoumaru-sama que vai se atrasar mais... Então..."

"Honto ni?" – Perguntou Kikyou sarcástica. _(Verdade?)_

"Hai!" – Disse Kagome friamente – "Sayonara."

Entrou em seu BMW, o mesmo que voltou para casa.

"Zakennayo! Kuso! Doushite ela sempre está aqui? Hiniku na onna!" – Indagou ela baixo. _(Vá se foder! Merda! Por que... Mulher cínica!)_

Ligou o carro e aumentou o volume mais uma vez. Sorriu sentindo-se aconchegante, mas não totalmente, pois seu hanyou estava com uma _mera_ puta. Merecia coisa melhor...

Enquanto Kagome ia ao show, duas pessoas, estavam discutindo bravamente, não decidindo ainda quem tinha total razão.

"Jigoku he Ike!" – Disse ele vendo-a quase chorar, e queria que ela chorasse. _(vá para o inferno!)_

"Doushite? Doushite anata está sendo mau?" – Perguntou ela. _(Por que? Por que você...)_

"Doushite?" – Indagou ele pasmo – "Você me traiu! Infernos!"

Por um instante os dois mantiveram-se calados. Inuyasha de cabeça baixa querendo que tudo isso acabasse e ele esquecesse.

"Dare... Dare?" – Indagou ele _(Quem... Quem?)_

"Ara?" – Disse ela tentando ver a face dele – "Daremo..." _(Ninguém...)_ – Suspirou fracassada – "Naraku... Demo, aishiteru, Inuyasha! Eien..." _(... Mas eu te amo, Inuyasha! Para sempre...)_

"Palavras bonitas não voltarão as coisas ao normal, pelo menos não como gostaria..." – Disse ele levantando seu rosto, com um ar de decepção – "Queria que tudo entre nós estivesse ao normal. E que você não tivesse me traído..."

"Gomen nasai... Queria poder voltar ao tempo, mas como não posso acho que vou seguir em frente né? Gomen nasai, de novo... Pois falarei enquanto achar que preciso... Sei que o que fiz foi mais do que errado, mas me senti tão vulnerável e fraca sem você que... Não sei o que deu em mim... Tonikaku, você não me ama mais, nem ao menos, gosta de mim... Sayonara Inuyasha-sama" – Disse ela cordialmente. _(... De qualquer jeito...)_

Um relance estranho passou por si. Sentiu algo inunda-lo, a vontade talvez fosse maior do que o raciocínio lúcido. A luxuria invadia sua alma e o possuía. No momento em que ela virou para se retirar, ele a agarrou pelo braço, forçando-a virar e um beijo entre eles foi selado. Sem amor, ternura, compaixão ou carinho, somente a luxuria, o desejo carnal e por que não... Desejo de tê-la por uma ultima vez.

O beijo prolongou-se, e nenhum dos dois mostrava sentimento, além do congelamento dos mesmos. Ela sorriu cinicamente. O teria, mesmo que tivesse que sacrificar tudo!

Continua...

**

* * *

Konnichi wa minna-chan**

**Até que em fim!**

**Nossa que trabalho para fazer esse capítulo, mas prometo que o próximo vai se muito mais rápido... A propósito, todos devem estar querendo me matar! Esses últimos parágrafos foram tão dolorosos para mim quanto será para quem ler... Mas vai ser legal o capitulo que vem Vários vão perguntar: Vai rolar hentai com a Kikyou e com o Inuyasha? Tcham Tcham Tcham Tcham...**

**NÃO! Claro que não! Não sou louca a esse ponto! Odeio ela e quero que ela MORRA! (sem ofender a quem gosta, e sem querer já ofendendo...) Já disse porque a odeio, então sem perder tempo, as respostas:**

**Vivika Higurashi – Muito obrigada por gostar tanto assim da fic Bom acho que são particularmente iguais, os dois não sabem com quem realmente desejam ficar... Mas espere capitulo que vem que terá uma surpresa HuHuHu... Realmente não sei -.-; Demorei... Mil desculpas, mas espero que tenha valido a pena Kissu**

**CG – Yo! Nossa 0.0 muito obrigada por achar que escrevo tãooo bem assim... Mil desculpas em deixar você em desespero, espero que tenha valido a pena, e capitulo que vem não vai demorar... De nada, eu é que agradeço... Kissu**

**Dark Lady Kitana – Capítulo que vem eu coloco as músicas que você queria okay? Muito obrigada por me dar mais inspiração... Vou colocar bastante, e espero que goste, sei que são (os góticos), tenho dois amigos que são góticos mesmo, até pulam cemitérios --', fazer o que, mas acho que dependendo dos góticos, uns sairão melhor do que os outros. Kagome 'aprendeu' a ser gótica, ou melhor, teve que aprender... Eu também gosto de coisas tristes e fofas, bem dizendo como as gothic Lolitas, acho muito decadente e ao mesmo tempo fofo. Pode copiar sim... Kissu**

**Miko kawai – Eu te disse que ela estava sendo compreensiva demais. Eu também amo os dois, mas para mim o casal de primeiro e único lugar, é o Inuyasha e a Kagome, não sei porque, mas eles são muito mais fofos. Seria mais um desabafo, pois quando se guarda muita coisa dentro de si, uma hora você explode... Mas foi bem feito para ele kissu**

**Paulaum – Apavorante? Se você diz Obrigada por comentar... Kissu (me ama? Desculpa, mas te conheço cara a cara?)**

**Miyu Camiu – Muito lindo, mas queria que você entrasse na cabeça do Inuyasha por um instante, imagina como ele está se sentindo, dividido por duas pessoas que já amou? Deve ser mais do que difícil, mas ele é lerdo aqui, como no manga/anime... Acho que deve ser impressão sua, somente coloquei alguns palavrões no final, pois ela estava realmente lotada de desespero dentro de si... Tenho muita dó dela, e parece que ele não percebe isso. Eu também (coisas dramáticas) comecei a gostar de romance, o que odiava quando era um pouco menor... Mil desculpas por ter demorado... Kissu**

**Kassie Matsuyama Satuki – Olá okaa-san. Não é bem eu que estou estressada, mas acho que quando tudo está bem, sempre algo ruim acontece e estraga, e quando você se sente cheia de tudo, isso também acontece. Principalmente quando você não desabafa. (foi o que aconteceu com a Kagome) Somos duas (para se sentir sozinha) Pode estar 1000 pessoas ao seu lado, mas parece que ainda falta alguém... Cherry... Desculpa, mas ainda não terminei de ler sua fic... Nossa a escola está um saco... Desculpa? Kissu**

**Ninoka – Eu coloco muito sentimento nela, e acho que é por isso que a faz pensar que fico mais e mais melhor cada dia... Sim... Me desculpa, acho que ainda não li... Ai, estou tão atarefada com a escola, que nem sei o que faço -.-... Muito obrigada... Kissu**

**MaHh – Nossa 0.0 maravilhosa? Que tremendo elogio Obrigada! Não vai ser não... Está louca? (Rin/Sesshy) Eu até que gosto desse casal, um pouco recíproco, mas gosto. Mas ainda meu casal preferido é Kagome/Inuyasha... Ah... vamos ver se tem ou não... HuHuHu... Nunca ouviu? O amor é uma doença, você pode se ferir cada vez eu troca uma palavra, olhar com a pessoa... mas por mais que isso aconteça, você não vai ver as coisas negativas... Acho que é isso o que aconteceu nesse capitulo. Tudo bem Adoro ouvir a opinião dos outros. Haha... Faça como quiser, mas minhas fics vão ser Inu/Kag... Se você quiser, pode me adicionar no MSN... O meu está dando pau, mas ás vezes entra... Kissu**

**Winly Rockbell – Nossa, realmente não me lembro se comentou, mas qualquer uma das duas alternativas, estaria mais do que honrada... Pena? Pena é pouco para ela... hahaha... Eu também não suportava a Rin antes, mas acho que entre os dois pode dar certo... Apesar de minha fic, falar muito pouco sobre eles... Desculpa se demorei... Minha escola está uma droga! Muita lição... E se quiser comente mais Kissu**

**Jully Higurashi – Muito triste, também tenho dó dela... Muito obrigada por comentar, e é mesmo, quando menos precisa, 'ele' não está lá... Ahh... Homens... Kissu**

**Nena Higurashi – Pode matar que eu ajudo... HiHiHi... Tudo bem, pode cobrar... Eu estou fazendo a tradução de uma "A pequena caixa azul de Kagome" espero que você leia... Estou demorando um pouco, por conta das lições e por conta de que é grande (um pouco) esse capitulo dois... Na verdade não é one-shot, é três capítulos, mas prometo criar um okay? Que ruim.. ´... Apressar o capitulo, mil desculpas, acho que não deu muito certo... Odiosamente ótimo? Espero que isso seja bom o.0... Inglês medíocre... Não faz mal... Kissu**

**Sango-Web – É eu sei (5 hras depois)... Realmente não sei, mas acho legal que todos ainda tenham uma certa 'queda' por Kagome... Acho muito legal... Está um pouco, apesar de você querer me matar por causa desse final, não? Estou com medo... Acho que fazer Sexo e fazer Amor são coisas completamente diferentes, um é somente para ter prazer, e o outro é para realmente 'se unir' com a pessoa que você ama e vice-versa (Não que eu já tenha feito, mas acho que deve ser assim) Mas é praticamente isso, um está usando o outro para ter prazer... Acho que é só... Kissu**

**Loba - OIE! Milagre comentar (é que estava dando problema né? Por que?) É a culpa é sua ... Brincadeira, realmente não sei, mas acho que é minha 'insanidade' que está surtindo efeito. E desde quando 'você' foi sã? Brincadeira;... Meteu sim, acho que está certa, imagina você segurando tudo para si, sem ao menos desabafar com alguém? Acho muito difícil... É, eu sei -.-'... Fazer o que? Ele é assim... Quero sim fazer parte desse flog, blog ou site... Seria bem legal, acho que foi bom você ter falado para mim, mas porque pensar duas vezes ou mais? Eu to aqui para o que der e vier... E Como o ditado, de pensar morreu um burro, não pense tanto porque cansa (coisas de amigas minhas... Aff) Kissu XuXu**

**Nila-chan – Que bom que gostou... Coincidência ou não, deve ter sido muito legal... É sei que escrevo poucas paginas comparada com todo mundo, mas... Sei lá, acho que com muitas as pessoas se perdem e a leitura principalmente na frente do PC, pode ser cansativa... Kissu**

**NandyKboo – Humilde nada! Sua fic também está muito boa... A minha não é lá essas coisas, mas como a Loba-chan fala, o freguês é quem está certo... Muito obrigada por achar que está tão boa assim... Escritora bárbara 0.0? Nossa realmente não pensei que fosse tanto... Sua fic também é MUITO BOA! E eu também sou freguesa! Hahaha... Sim eu também quero bater nele... Kissu**

**Ju Higurashi – Nossa, deve ter sido cansativo não? Eu também não suporto, apesar de que a Kagome, tenha estourado de tudo e todos no ultimo. Um pouco, é porque algumas amigas minhas (se posso chama-las assim) não acreditavam em minha palavra, apesar de estar dizendo a completa e real verdade, mas acreditavam em alguém que tinham brigado no dia anterior... me estressei um pouco, mas acho que a Kagome também iria se estressar, imagina você ter que agüentar tudo de ruim vindo de alguém que ama sem dizer uma palavra? Meio difícil né? Muito obrigada... Kissu (não imagina como fiquei um tanto quanto feliz quando disse que gostou do diário)**

**betachibi – Muito obrigada por gostar de como escrevo... Então me desculpe, pois acho que uns três ou mais capítulos já vai acabar... Mas espero um Grand FINALE para essa fic... Kissu**

**Mali Higurashi – Muito obrigada por gostar da minha fic ... Pode deixar, capitulo que vem vai estar recheado de coisas 'novas'... HuHuHu... Desculpa, esse outro pedido sei que demorei... Que ódio, queria postar antes, mas não tinha acabado... A Kagome estava sendo, mas a pressão e a inconfiança dele é maior -.-;... Kissu**

**Ceci-Higurashi – Tudo sim e você? Bom, não faz mal, comentando está tudo bem... Fico mais aliviada que esteja gostando... Se quiser eu te ajudo no inglês, eu te passo por e-mail passo a passo de como postar okay? Sim é praticamente isso, mas ela também é fria quando precisa... Antes dele chegar, ela era alguém sem nem sequer um brilho opaco nos olhos, mas agora já está um pouco mais 'normal'. Deve ser difícil, imagine você estar amando duas pessoas, não saber quem escolher, e mesmo assim, não conseguir prestar atenção nas duas? Deve ser complicado para ele... Muito obrigada... E melhora o stress, pq eu já estou melhor P... Kissu**

**Annye – Pode deixar que eu vou continuar okay? (apesar de demorar um pouco --') Kissu**

**Jessy – Eu é que te devo desculpas, não sabia como estava... Ah, espero que você tenha lido uma fic minha que eu dediquei a todos que já leram minhas fics... Você também está lá... brigada por gostar tanto... Okay... Não fui tão rápida assim, mas fazer o que né? Também estava atolada de tarefas... Kissu fowfax (Tudo bem e te adiciono, e não fica brava assim, até que é fofo o seu MSN... Er... Tudo bem, ou se quiser me add, porque meu MSN ás vezes dá pau... Kissu)**

**Sakura-chan – Bom gostei muito de sua idéia, mas o que ela realmente menos necessita agora é um filho, e não quero pensar que o Inuyasha começaria a gostar dela só por causa da criança... Juro que talvez coloco mais para frente okay? Não se preocupe, eu gostei, até imagino a cara dele de desespero, mas como ela é uma gótica, acho que ainda é muito cedo (20 e tantos anos) Kissu, não se preocupe, não te achei chata, pelo contrario, agradeço a idéia e por que quis comentar em minha fic**

**DarkAngelSanctuary – Nossa, eu não sei por que não dá, mas eu mando as fics por e-mail para você sim okay? Obrigada por gostar dela... Kissu**

**Claudia – Mil desculpas, eu demorei para postar... Deve ter morrido (brincadeira) hihihi... Bom aí está e espero que tenha gostado... Kissu**

**MINNA-CHAN, JÁ VOU INDO, ANTES DE MAIS NADA, QUERIA AGRADECER A TODOS POR ME INCENTIVAR E MAIS UMA COISA, SE DER PASSEM NA MINHA OUTRA FIC -.-'... É UM FIC HENTAI (ESTOU FAZENDO A TRADUÇÃO) "A PEQUENA CAIXA AZUL DE KAGOME" POR FAVOR SIM?**

**KISSUS MINNA**


	17. capítulo 17

**Making Songs **

**Capítulo 17**

Kagome estava saindo do carro, o qual estava com muito desgosto de estar dentro. Foi direto para seu jato, o qual tinha dois. Estava esperando ansiosa para o Inuyasha voltar. Não sabia a razão, mas sempre que se sentia assim, sabia que algo que realmente não gostava muito acontecia. Talvez estivesse acontecendo naquele momento, e ela estava ficando angustiada. O show começaria em breve, e se Inuyasha não aparecesse a tempo, ela iria sem ele! Mesmo contra sua vontade.

_Maldito Sesshoumaru! Kuso..._

No mesmo instante, um casal, se poderia se dizer assim, estava se separando de seu longo e prazeroso beijo, o qual uma _mera_ puta, igual Kagome dissera, estava se esfregando freneticamente em um ser jovial, e que sabia que sua própria razão e lúcidez não estava mais ao seu lado. Igual muitos diriam: _A carne é fraca..._

Pensamento apropriado para tal situação, um tanto quanto, repugnante. Era essa a palavra, a qual definia perfeitamente o casal de _meros_ amantes, apesar de se amar somente em desejo carnal.

Ele se separou, e olhou para a face da garota, que estava um tanto ofegante. A razão voltou a vida e a afastou para longe, fazendo-na olhar assustada para tal reação repentina.

"Ogenki desu ka?" - Indagou ela ainda sorrindo maliciosamente.

"Gomen nasai... Demo, iie posso! Quem eu realmente gosto agora, não é de você, e mesmo que eu não esteja traindo a pessoa... parece que..." - Ele fez uma pausa, respirou fundo e olhou para ela, com tanta rispidez, que era quase impossível decifrar os olhos do hanyou "Parece que estou traindo meus próprios sentimentos." - _Era a única coisa que não poderia fazer hoje! Justamente hoje! _Pensou ele terminando de falar a ela.

"Se é o que deseja... Então fique com aquela puta de esquina, que ficou apaixonada tanto tempo que é capaz de nunca ter feito sexo em sua vida inteira!" - Disse ela pegando a bolsa do chão.

"Aí é que você está enganada..." – Disse ele sorrindo maliciosamente, enquanto entrava no primeiro Porsche que encontrou – "O pior de tudo, é que está terrivelmente enganada..." – Disse ele, fechando a porta e indo na maior rapidez que aquele carro concedia-lhe, deixando para trás, uma Kikyou estarrecida.

Bem distante dali, Kagome foi chamada para entrar, e que o avião estaria decolando a qualquer segundo.

Não terei escolha... Também não posso ficar esperando por ele a vida inteira, principalmente porque ele já fez sua escolha, e foi a de escolhe-la.

Kagome entrou no jato, ainda pensando em quão idiota fora, maquiadores rondaram-na, após alguns minutos, ela já estava totalmente bela, e com um sobretudo até os joelhos, com uma pelagem no colarinho muito gostosa.

Chegou em Okinawa mais rápido do que imaginava, quando se deu conta já estava na beira de entrar no palco, que dava para a platéia eufórica, gritando como nunca.

Respirou fundo, sempre que entrava em um palco, sentia-se insegura, mas a insegurança passava logo. Assim sempre aconteceu.

"KONBAN WA MINNA!" – Gritou Kagome para a platéia, a qual respondeu gritando mais alto ainda. "Hoje vou cantar muitas músicas espero que estejam preparados!" – Disse ela ouvindo um 'hai' vindo do pessoal.

"One, two... One, two, three, four..." – Disse ela, fazendo isso a banda começou a tocar.

CHORUS Why was I the last to know that you 

**Weren't coming to my show you coulda**

**Called me up to say "good lucky"**

**You coulda called me back you stupid fuck**

**Why was I the last to know?**

_**(Por que eu fui a ultima a saber que você**_

_**Não estava vindo ao meu show, você poderia**_

_**Ter me chamado para dizer "boa sorte"**_

_**Você poderia ter me telefonado de volta, seu foda estúpido**_

_**Por que eu fui a ultima a saber?)**_

First date, we ate sushi and 

**It went well, I was funny and**

**You said I was a cutie**

**That's the last thing I heard from you**

**I left tickets at the door for you**

**I had to tell my mom that there was**

**No more room**

**You didn't show, that was uncool**

**You coulda call me back**

_**(Primeiro encontro, comemos sushi e**_

_**Foi bem, eu estava engraçada e**_

_**Você disse que eu era fofa**_

_**Isso foi a ultima coisa que eu ouvi de você**_

_**Eu deixei ingressos na porta para você**_

_**Tive que dizer a minha mãe que não tinha**_

_**Mais nenhum quarto**_

_**Você não apareceu, aquilo foi tão idiota**_

_**Você poderia ter me ligado de volta)**_

So, I guess this means that we're 

**Not friends anymore, I heard**

**It's me you're asking for, I thought**

**I'd see you at the show**

**You said you'd go**

_**(Então, isso significa que não**_

_**Seremos mais amigos, eu ouvi**_

_**Sou eu que você está chamando, eu pensei**_

_**Eu verei você no show**_

_**Você disse que iria)**_

CHORUS 

**After the date, I wouldn't go**

**Home with you**

**I wouldn't put my hells in the**

**Air for you**

**You tried to get me to do things**

**I just won't do**

**Last I heard from you**

**Here is how I guess the story goes**

**You woulda came if I was a ho**

**Fuck for parts that's just not how**

**I roll, move it down the road**

_**(Depois do encontro, eu não iria**_

_**Para casa com você**_

_**Eu não colocaria meus saltos ao pernas, sentido de fazer sexo**_

_**Ar por você**_

_**Você tentou que eu fizesse coisas**_

_**Que eu somente não faria**_

_**Aqui é como eu acho que a historia vai**_

_**Você viria se eu fosse uma puta**_

_**Foda-se por partes que era somente como não**_

_**Eu rolo, movendo-se para baixo da rua)**_

**So, I guess, we, shouldn't be**

**Friends anymore, sick of hearn'**

**That it's me you're asking for**

'**Cause I thought I'd see you at the**

**Show, you'd said you'd go!**

**(Então, acho que não deveríamos ser**

**Mais amigos, estou cheia de ouvir**

**Aquilo que você está pedindo**

**Porque eu pensei que iria vê-lo**

**No show, você disse que iria!)**

**CHORUS**

**You thought you know me**

**I guess you didn't **

**You thought you had me**

**I think you didn't**

**You thought you knew me**

**But you didn't**

**(Você pensou que me conhece**

**Eu acho que não**

**Você pensou que me tinha**

**Eu acho que não**

**Você pensou que me conhecia**

**Mas você não me conhecia)**

**CHORUS(out)**

**(Pink, Try This, Last to Know)**

Ela terminou de cantar e a galera foi a loucura, assobiando, pulando, fazendo tudo, menos o desejável e único silencio.

O pior de tudo, é que eu sei que as coisas que eu canto, a maioria já aconteceram... E tenho uma ligeira impressão que irão acontecer.

Ela fez o sinal de rock e fez até três com os dedos.

**Let's talk this over**

**It's note like we're dead**

**Was it something I did?**

**Was it something you said?**

**(Vamos falar que isso acabou**

**Não é como se estivéssemos mortos**

**Foi alguma coisa que fiz?**

**Foi alguma coisa que você disse?)**

**Don't leave me hangin'**

**In a city so dead**

**Held up so high**

**On such a breakable thread**

**(Não me deixe aqui**

**Numa cidade tão morta**

**Segure tão alto**

**Em algo que possa quebrar)**

**Pre-chorus**

**You were all the things I thought I knew**

**And I thought we could be**

**(Você foi tudo do que eu pensava e sabia**

**E pensava no que poderíamos ser)**

**Chorus**

**You were everything, everything**

**That I wanted**

**You were meant to be, supposed to be**

**But we lost it**

**All of your memories so close to me**

**Just fade away**

**All this time you were pretending**

**So much for my happy ending,**

**So much for my happy ending**

**(Você foi tudo, tudo**

**O que eu queria**

**Você era para ser, supostamente para ser**

**Mas nós perdemos isso**

**Todas as memórias tão perto de mim**

**Somente se fadaram para longe)**

**You've got your dumb friends**

**I know what they say**

**They tell you I'm difficult**

**But so are they**

**But they don't know me**

**Do they even know you?**

**All the things you hide from me**

**All the shit that you do**

**(Você tem seus amigos estúpidos**

**Sei o que eles dizem**

**Eles dizem para você que sou difícil**

**Mas eles também são**

**Mas eles não me conhecem**

**Eles te conhecem mesmo?**

**Todas as coisas que você esconde de mim**

**Todas as merdas que você faz)**

**CHORUS**

**It's nice to know that you were there**

**Thanks for acting like you care**

**And making me feel like I was the only one**

**It's nice to know we had it all**

**Thanks for watching as I fall**

**And letting me know we were done**

**(Foi legal saber que você estava aí**

**Obrigada por atuar como se importasse**

**E fazendo-me sentir que eu era a única**

**É legal saber que tínhamos tudo**

**Obrigada por assistir enquanto caía**

**E me deixando saber que estávamos acabados)**

**CHORUS(2x)**

**So much for my happy ending**

**So much for my happy ending**

**(Muito mais para meu final feliz**

**Muito mais para meu final feliz)**

**(Avril Lavigne – Under My Skin – Happy Ending)**

Ouviram a platéia gritar em alvoroço e desespero, querendo mais e mais.

"Espero que gostem da próxima que vou cantar!" – Disse Kagome, e que como sempre, recebeu um 'HAI' da platéia. Sorriu derrotada. Respirou fundo, colocaria tanto sentimento em uma música como nunca.

**I've never written a love song**

**That didn't end in tears**

**Maybe you'll rewrite my love song**

**If you can replace my fears**

**I need your patience and guidance**

**And all your lovin' and more**

**(Nunca havia escrito uma música de amor**

**Que não acabava em lágrimas**

**Talvez você irá re-escrever minhas músicas de amor**

**Se puder recolocar meus medos**

**Preciso de sua paciência e orientação**

**E todo o amor e mais)**

**When the thunder rolls through my live**

**Will you be able to weather the storm?**

**There's so much I would give ya, baby**

**If I'd only let myself**

**There's this well of emotion**

**I feel I must protect**

**(Quando o trovão rolar sobre minha vida**

**Você será capaz de controlar a tempestade?**

**Tem muito que eu daria a você, baby**

**Se eu simplesmente deixasse a mim mesma**

**Há esse poço de emoção**

**Eu sinto que preciso proteger)**

**But what's the point of this armor**

**If it keeps the love away, too?**

**I'd rather bleed with cuts of love**

**Than live without any scars**

**Baby, can I trust this?**

**Or do all things end?**

**(Mas qual é o ponto dessa armadura**

**Se deixa o amor longe também?**

**Eu preferiria sangrar com cortes de amor**

**Do que viver sem nenhuma cicatriz**

**Baby, eu posso confiar nisso?**

**Ou tudo irá acabar?)**

**I need to hear that you'd die for me**

**Again and again and again**

**So tell me when you look in my eyes**

**Can you share all the pain and the happy times**

'**Cause I will love you for the rest of my**

**Life**

**(Eu preciso ouvir que você morreria por mim**

**De novo e de novo e de novo**

**Então me diga enquanto olha em meus olhos**

**Você pode dividir a dor e a felicidade dos tempos**

**Pois eu amarei você para o resto de minha**

**Vida)**

**This is my very first love song**

**That didn't end in tears**

**I think you re-wrote my love song**

**For the rest of my years**

**I will love you for the rest of my**

**Life**

**(Acho que essa é minha primeira música de amor**

**Que não acaba em lágrimas**

**Acho que você reescreveu minha música de amor**

**Para o resto de meus anos**

**Eu amarei você para o resto de minha**

**Vida)**

**(Pink – Try This – Love Song)**

Se prestasse atenção e se as luzes estivessem mais nítidas, poderiam ver pessoas chorando, talvez esses dois minutos foram o suficiente para refletirem e pensarem nas cicatrizes que o amor deixa. Kagome terminou de cantar e olhou para o público, o qual o silencio permanecia, do nada, o som dos aplausos e gritos de 'EXPLENDIDO', ou 'MARAVILHOSO', eram ouvidos. Sorriu, pelo menos com algumas pessoas poderia faze-las feliz.

**She looks to the sun**

**Help her to carry on**

**Breaking down all the years**

**Wondering how she got here**

**She drifts through the sky**

**Counting the reasons why**

**How my life turned so fast**

**Remembering all of the past**

**(Ela olha para cima para o céu**

**Ajudar a ela continuar**

**Quebrando todos os anos**

**Perguntando-se como chegou aqui**

**Ela é sugada pelo céu**

**Contando as razoes porque**

**Como minha vida tornou-se tão rápida**

**Lembrando tudo do passado)**

**All the changes, and all the mistakes**

**Foolishly laughing at thing that**

**Words that she says**

**(Todas as mudanças e todos os erros**

**Risadas falsas a coisas como**

**Palavras que ela diz)**

**She look to the stars**

**Breaking, time to follow the heart**

**Her words is falling apart**

**(Ela olha para as estrelas**

**Quebrando o tempo seguido pelo coração**

**Suas palavras estão caindo por partes)**

**And the turning of every new page**

**A book on a shelf that is there to remain**

**Breaking the walls as she's tearing them down**

**As she is starting to drown**

**(E na virada de cada página nova**

**O livro está sobre a escrivaninha para lembrar**

**Quebrando as paredes enquanto ela está rasgando-as**

**E enquanto ela está sendo 'sugada') Puxada, digamos assim**

**CHORUS**

**She's waiting for love**

**She's waiting, waiting for love**

**Waiting, waiting for love**

**She's waiting so long**

**(Ela está esperando pelo amor**

**Ela está esperando, esperando pelo amor**

**Esperando, esperando pelo amor**

**Ela está esperando por tanto tempo)**

**She prays to the Gods**

**Telling how she needs someone**

**Help me find where I am today**

**Life is looking very grey**

**(Ela reza para Deuses**

**Dizendo o quanto ela precisa de alguém**

**Ajude-me a encontrar aonde estou hoje**

**A vida está parecendo muito cinza)**

**All the changes, all the mistakes**

**Foolishly laughing at things that**

**Everything that she says**

**(Todas as mudanças, todos os erros**

**Risadas falsas para coisas como**

**Tudo que ela diz)**

**CHORUS**

**I'm waiting for a new day to rise**

**Conversations to make sense to me and my mind**

**I need someone to lift me right off of my feet**

**And I want it, and I need it, and I'll leave it all behind**

**(Eu estou esperando um novo dia amanhecer**

**Conversas que façam sentidos para mim e minha mente**

**Eu preciso de alguém para me erguer certo dos meus próprios pés**

**E eu quero isso, e eu preciso disso, e eu deixarei tudo para trás)**

**And all the changes I've made**

**And I remember the words, that you'll never say**

**(E todas as mudanças que eu fiz**

**E eu lembro de todas as palavras, que você nunca irá dizer**

**CHORUS**

**She looks to the sun**

**(Ela olha para o sol)**

**(Pink – Try This – Waiting For Love)**

Ao som do fim da música todos gritavam, almejando cada vez mais a sua voz, sua sintonia e seu sentimento, talvez eles entendessem... Talvez.

Inuyasha acabara de chegar, ainda se perguntava se daria tempo, ou se ela o perdoaria. Sabia que a resposta estava mais na cara do que o costume, mas tinha que fazê-lo ainda essa noite, se não, ele mesmo não se perdoaria.

Observou ela cantar várias músicas, Kami, como ela era linda, como poderia não ter reparado naquela beleza tão marcante e significante, agora entendia porque os cartazes de "Marry Me" estavam postos na cidade, e logo abaixo o nome de algum otário, simplesmente para ela.

Como não havia reparado na entonação da musica, o sentimento que a mesma transmitia? Como não havia reparado em tantas coisas que estavam em sua face, abaixo de seu nariz, mais do que obvias? Estaria cego? Cego pela Kikyou? Se estivesse, faria o possível e o impossível para tirar aquela cobra de sua mente e alma. Somente para ter Kagome. Só ela!

A música acabou, e ele a viu se despedindo da multidão que gritava seu nome. Saindo do palco viu uma lágrima escorrer em seu rosto pálido e ela limpar na mesma rapidez que caíra.

"Kagome!" – Disse Inuyasha segurando em seu braço e puxando-a para o palco – "Você vai voltar para o palco agora mesmo e comigo!" – Disse ele mais gritando por causa da multidão, que não estava cooperando.

"Nani?" – Gritou ela – "Você espere que eu entre no palco com você depois do show, e principalmente depois de ter ficado lá com ela e pelo que conheço, de amassos?" – Gritou ela, bem ao lado do palco.

"Quero!" – Gritou ele – "Tenho uma surpresa! Agora entre aí e fique um pouco quieta!" – Disse ele empurrando-a para o centro do mesmo, fazendo-a quase cair, e ficar sentada no chão, e cheio de olhares curiosos da platéia que ainda gritava loucamente.

Sorriu envergonhada.

Ainda sentada, viu Inuyasha aparecer com a banda mais uma vez, arregalou os olhos _Ele realmente vai cantar?_ Indagou-se reparando no microfone que acabara de colocar no pedal.

"Konban wa minna!" – Gritou ele – "Hoje quero fazer uma apresentação especial e única, espero que gostem, trabalhei muito nisso e para todos será uma surpresa!"

Kagome ainda com olhos arregalados e deixando boa parte de seu sobretudo aberto, juntamente com o vestido, que já era um pouco curto, suas pernas definidas estavam a mostra e era o que estava à _mostra _no telão, literalmente.

Viu ele dar uma piscada para ela, o que fez a corar subitamente, abaixou sua cabeça e somente seguiu as notas na guitarra que ele tocava.

I'm not a perfect person 

**Those are many things I wish I didn't do**

**But I continue learning**

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so, I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

_**(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita**_

_**Há muitas coisas que eu gostaria de não ter feito**_

_**Mas eu continuei aprendendo**_

_**Eu nunca fiz de propósito aquelas coisas para você**_

_**E então, eu tenho que dizer antes de ir**_

_**Que eu somente quero que você saiba)**_

I've found a reason for me 

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

_**(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim**_

_**Para mudar o que eu costumava ser**_

_**Uma razão para começar de novo**_

_**E a razão é você)**_

I'm sorry that I hurt you 

**It's something I must live with everyday**

**And all the pain I put you through**

**I wish that I could take it all away**

**And be the one who catches all your tears**

**That's why I need to hear**

_**(Me desculpe por tê-la machucado**_

_**É algo que eu preciso viver todo dia**_

_**E toda dor que eu fiz você passar**_

_**Eu desejaria tirar para longe**_

_**E ser o um que pega todas suas lágrimas**_

_**É por isso que preciso ouvir)**_

I've found a reason for me 

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

**And the reason is you**

_**(Eu encontrei uma razão para mim**_

_**Para mudar o que eu costumava ser**_

_**Uma razão para começar de novo**_

_**E a razão é você**_

_**E a razão é você**_

_**E a razão é você**_

_**E a razão é você)**_

I'm not a perfect person 

**I never meant to do those things to you**

**And so I have to say before I go**

**That I just want you to know**

_**(Eu não sou uma pessoa perfeita**_

_**Eu nunca fiz de propósito aquelas coisas para você**_

_**E então eu tenho que dizer antes de ir**_

_**Que eu só quero que você saiba)**_

I've found a reason for me 

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

_**(Eu encontrei uma razão para você**_

_**Uma razão para mudar quem eu costumava ser**_

_**Uma razão para começar de novo**_

_**E a razão é você)**_

I've found a reason to show 

**A side of me you didn't know**

**A reason for all that I do**

**And the reason is you…**

_**(Eu encontrei uma razão para mudar**_

_**Um lado de mim que você não sabia**_

_**Uma razão para tudo que fiz**_

_**E a razão é você...)**_

_**(Hoobastank – The reason)**_

Estática. Era essa a palavra para definir Kagome no momento que a música cessou e Inuyasha olhava para ela... Sorrindo? Sim, um sorriso um tanto apaixonado, poderia dizer que até mais, mas ela não estava conseguindo focalizar praticamente nada.

Havia pequenas lágrimas em seus olhos, dificultando mais e mais a vista. Apenas lançou um sorriso, gentil e discreto para ele. O qual pegou o microfone e, por alguma razão que ela não sabia, começou a falar com o público.

"Konban wa minna, mais uma vez" – Disse ele arrumando a guitarra – "Fiz essa 'pequena' homenagem para Kagome, a qual devo reparar bem está um pouco vermelha" – Fazendo esse minucioso comentário, olhou para o rosto de Kagome, e todos riram, ela realmente estava corada, e isso, não seria mais novidade – "De qualquer jeito, queria dizer, e que fique bem claro, que ela foi a única pessoa que conseguiu me mudar. Foi a única que mudou o jeito mau-humorado, ranzinza e qualquer outro adjetivo e tenho certeza que ela citará vários." – Olhou para ela com um sorriso – "Mas ao mesmo tempo, queria pedir perdão" – Disse ele e ela olhou-o interrogativa, sim havia feito-a sofrer demais, mas será que esse era o jeito certo de arrumar tudo? – "Fiz mais cagadas em toda minha vida do que alguém possa imaginar, queria pedir perdão por tudo o que fiz ela passar, queria pedir perdão pelas coisas insensatas, pelas tragédias vividas e por tudo, tudo que esse idiota fez sem saber a razão..." – Disse ele sério, ela estava mais petrificada ainda. Ele estava mesmo fazendo esse discurso? – "Mas hoje, vejo que há somente uma razão em toda a minha vida para que eu me sinta praticamente feliz. Descobri que essa razão, não seria uma namorada que só procura o dinheiro, alguns amigos que só discutem coisas triviais e banais, outros que nem sei direito porque entraram em minha vida, já que não fizeram diferença alguma. Meu ex-empresário que tirava mais dinheiro de mim do que de outra coisa em sua miserável vida. E são coisas como estas, simplesmente banais que nos fazem pensar sobre o dia de amanhã. Sim, para muitos isso será uma novidade, 'NOSSA! Ele pensou!', mas não me importo realmente com o que pensam, só me importo com que uma pessoa pensa..." – Disse ele olhando para Kagome e vendo-a corar mais – "A razão de toda minha vida... Sempre foi você... Kagome..." – Disse ele chegando perto dela e ajudando-a levantar – "Peço desculpas por tudo..." – Disse ele olhando-a nos olhos. A expressão dela foi, compreensiva, mas ao mesmo tempo bombástica. Ela pegou seu rosto e trouxe perto de si, murmurou algo como, sempre perdoei, que sem sombra de dúvida, somente ele escutou, beijou-o com todo o fulgor e paixão necessário para acabar aquela noite memorável.

Da platéia, só se ouvia assobios e gritos, não se ouvia mais nada ali além disso. Gritos e mais gritos, assobios, aplausos, de como conseguir um amor verdadeiro.

Se separaram com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, metaforicamente falando. Kagome corou levemente, e Inuyasha pegou-a no colo e mais gritos saíram na platéia. Kagome sorriu envergonhada.

Após essa 'pequena' confusão, entraram no avião, e foram para casa...

Continua...

**

* * *

KONNICHI WA!**

**Gomen nasai pela demora óò... Só espero que não me matem dessa vez, sei que demorei, eu sei disso MUIIIITOOO bem, mas fazer o que, imaginação não vem a toda hora, principalmente quando você está com um ficante novo... Kkoaokakoakoa... Mil perdões mesmo... Mas espero ter compensado o atraso com o final dessa fic, sei vários irão dizer que meio que copiei duma outra fic (a qual eu adoro) mas não foi isso, eu já tinha essa idéia faz tempo, mas como demorei para postar... me ferrei... Não faz mal ... Ai ai... Aí vão as respostas... AHH antes de tudo, capítulo que vem tem HENTAI... Dedicado, sem sombra de dúvida a D'Daslee...**

**Sango-Web – koakoaoka... Curti o 'tarado' e 'vagabunda'... Não, não, eu não vou escrever e definitivamente não vai ter, eu posso fazer até mesmo um da Kag/Kou, mas Kiky/Inu eu não faço! Okakoakoa! Me delicio com a imagem da Kikyou num prostíbulo, imagina, se esfregando em todos? É, eu sei, é que, tipo, imagina, você amar uma pessoa tanto, mas tanto, que nem ao menos se importar com o passado (tudo bem, ela se importa um pouco)... É mais ou menos isso... Ele não se deixou levar... Simplesmente um segundo sem sua própria razão... Nossa, cap passado não sei de onde tirei XD... Kisses**

**Algum ser – Mil desculpas por ter demorado nesse capítulo, eu realmente não tinha me inspirado em nada T.T... Quantos capítulos? Não sei direito, isso fica meio limitado por causa de minha imaginação, que está mais lenta ultimamente... Mas vai ter em tamanho médio eu acho... Kisses**

**Vivica Higurashi – Estranho? Só está um pouco sem consciência própria ''... Ele não sente desejo, simplesmente o prazer de possuir alguém... Homens são todos iguais --''... Ele vai ficar com a Kagome! OO, por isso controle-se""... Bom acho que vai gostar desse cap... Kisses**

**Ana Higurashi – Nossa, fico feliz que você tenha comentado, mesmo que seja somente agora ... Nas férias atualizei mais porque tinha mais tempo, e também estava mais inspirada, naquele clima: Férias, Verão, Sol e Mar... Bom fico mais do que feliz que você tenha gostado... Comente sempre... Kisses**

**Nena Higurashi - Agradecendo as Palmas Vou ser honesta, eu não faço idéia de onde tirei aquilo... Acho que foi só para dar mais entusiasmo, para mim estava fria demais essa fic... koakoaoka... Pode ficar tranqüila que aqui não terá hentai dos dois... Bom se você atualizou antes, devo minhas sinceras desculpas, eu estava sem imaginação suficiente para criar algo bom... Kisses**

**Ju Higurashi – Os dois estão em meio de uma 'guerra' pessoal, ao mesmo tempo que se querem, não querem se machucar (apesar de não adiantar muito ¬¬) e não querem ferir seus egos ou coisa do gênero... Gente cínica, acho que é pouco para a megera... pelo menos estamos um pouco parecida hein? Kisses**

**Polly – Agradeço por estar gostando de minha fic, não acho que está TÃO boa assim, mas o público que tem que decidir ... Espero imensamente que goste desse capítulo, apesar de como sempre estar meio chato... (Minha opinião própria)... Kisses**

**Jessy – AHH... Fico mais do que lisonjeada de você estar dizendo que escrevo muito bem... Não imagina minha felicidade... Esse capítulo demorou também, mas espero que você tenha gostado... Ninguém gostou do beijo dele com ELA, eu também odeio ela, mas queria fazer algo assim para deixar mais emocionante! ... Vejo que deu certo... Eu também acho que ela merece mais... Mas ela nunca ouvirá... koaoao... Kisses**

**Nayara – Nossa, eu não acho que ela está perfeita do começo ao fim, mas fico contente de você achar isso... Me desculpe, mas tenho que discordar de você, nem sempre fazemos sexo e queremos dizer que somos adultos, ou queremos dizer que estamos amando... talvez nenhuma esteja correta, mas minha opinião é essa... Aquele hentai da Kag/Sesshy, foi para mostrar o quão carente ela estava... Nossa, eu não desanimarei, principalmente porque tenho uma prima que poderá me matar (de verdade oO)... Bom mas fico mais do que feliz que você tenha gostado da fic... E do comentário também... Kisses**

**CG – Não, eu não te acho exagerada... Bom acho que você realmente gostou de minha fic, e você foi a primeira que eu fiquei lisonjeada pelas coisas que fez... Eu achei um pouco estranho, mas não faz, porque isso só quer dizer o quanto você gostou de minha fic, e não faz idéia o quanto gratificada fiquei... Pode ter certeza que nunca desistirei, e peço perdão, pois demorei mais do que devia ou esperava... Bom acho que é só, fiquei muito contente... Kisses**

**Kassie Matsuyama Satuki – 'Tá tudo bem sim sim, e com você? Acho que já mandei para você ou não? De qualquer jeito estou amando... É ele dá mancada atrás de mancada, mas é o jeito dele, e eu também me apaixonaria por um hanyou de cabelos pratas e orelhinhas kawaiis ... Rola mais hentais sim, e acho que vou colocar a fic no M... Bom acho que já disse, eu prefiro que ele fique mas (o sobrenome) mas se quiser abreviar... Fique a vontade... Kisses**

**mk-chan160 – Peço os perdões por você não estar entendendo, mas mais clara eu não sei se conseguirei ser... Espero que nesse capítulo você esteja entendendo melhor, porque não há explicação sobre o que está havendo... Kisses**

**Kitana's Baby – Eu conheço a Flavinha... okaokako... Nossa oO... Muito obrigada por gostar tanto assim de minha fic... Nossa, eu não vou fazer hentai do Inu e da baranga! NUNCA! NUNCA em minha vida! É claro que eu devo estar muito insana quando fazer algo assim... Nossa pessoas malvadas, eu também costumava gostar, mas a Kikyou passou dos limites... koaokakoa... Desculpe pelo atraso... Kisses**

**Mali Higurashi – Nossa, você deve dizer até que enfim para esse capítulo, estava sem imaginação ... É eu sei que deve ter doído demais os últimos parágrafos tanto, que doeu escrever ... Dramática demais hein? Hahah... Então fique mais aliviada... Bom, desculpe se demorou... Não fiz pode ficar tranqüila (hentai do Inu/Kiky)... Mais feliz que esse capítulo, só uma fo... koakoaoka... Koaoaok... Bom desculpa se eu AINDA não postei o cap 3, mas juro que postarei... Kisses**

**Lori Nakamura – koakoako... Pode ficar tranqüila que eu não pensei que você gostava 'dela'... Bom vários odiaram o final do cap, você foi a única que gostou... Fico feliz... koaokakoa... bom não vai ter hentai, então fique mais calma... kakoaoka... Espero que goste desse cap... Kisses**

**Angel Jibrille – Nossa, eu nunca desistirei dessa fic, pode ter certeza! Fico agradecida que você tenha gostado do capítulo passado, e espero que você tenha gostado desse... Lerdo? Não sei... Ele é lerdo mesmo! Koaokaoka... Homens, sem querer ofender algum, mas eles gostam das 'malvadas'... Por que? Não podem preferir as boazinhas? De qualquer jeito, homens, são homens... kisses**

**Ale – Oii, que bom que você comentou... Ah, eu acho que ela poderá aparecer, não vou fazer detalhes especificos, mas pode ter certeza que ela aparecerá... Não muito cedo, não gosto muito de fazer historias dela com o MEU Sesshy... Kaoaokako... Brincadeira, mas eu não gosto muito das historias Rin/Sesshy... Burro... Sim ele É burro! Kozokako... pelo menos deu mais emoção na fic... Kisses**

**Mary Himura – 'Brigada que você tenha gostado de minha fic, se bem que o primeiro capitulo eu ODIEI! Eu também espero isso, mas devemos deixar nas mãos dela... Eu acho que ela não deve ser feliz, já deixou muitos tristes (apesar de admitir que deixou outros felizes...) Eu nunca vou desistir, apesar de parecer que sim... Kisses**

**Ginny Lupin – Tia oO? Bom o importante é que você esteja gostando... Brigada por achar que é boa, e fico feliz que tenha voltado aqui e comentado... Hentais ótimos? Que bom que gostou... Eu acho que ficaria mais nem nexo se escrevesse algum aviso no meio, mas vou considerar... Sofrem até demais, pelo menos eu acho... Eu não tenho medo, pois acho que no amor, o sofrimento, não que seja fundamental, mas é acompanhado de brinde... Por que eu os faço sofrer? Bem, talvez seja porque eu mesma estava sofrendo ... Bom é por isso, devo admitir que me sinto ridícula agora depois de colocar meus sentimentos em meros personagens... Kisses**

**Ceci-Higurashi – Nossa, por que? Bom vou tentar (o que acho que não vai resolver muito) ficar 'menos' ocupada... Só digo para você que ser fria e sem sentimento, não é algo muito bom... Eu tentei ser, juro que tentei... Mas depois de um tempo vi que isso não me ajudava em nada... Então voltei ser a 'tal' pervertida de sempre... koakoaoka... Bom estou aqui se precisar... Kisses**

**Poppouri – Bom nem sei o que dizer... Fico lisonjeada que você esteja gostando tanto assim de minha fic, mas não a ponto de ler os hentais ¬¬... Fiquei admirada, talvez esse seja a palavra, ou então chocada ¬¬... Bom espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, mas espero que capítulo que vem você não leia! Kisses**

**Bom estou um pouco cansada... Responder tudo isso leva tempo XP... **

**Ah um AVISO: Capítulo que vem: HENTAI na faixa, e talvez (o que é mais certo) eu vou colocar no M então quem gosta fique alerta!**

**Ah... A Pequena Caixa Azul vai continuar, fiquem tranqüilos, vou tentar acabar o mais rápido...**

**Ja ne minna-san**

**Kissus**


	18. NOTA

**Oi pessoal, voltei a atualizar os capítulos, e sim vou postando enquanto eu reescrevo, mais fácil pra mim, mais fácil pra vocês, por que ai eu vejo aonde parei para que eu possa continuar.**

**Obrigada pelo apoio e espero que vocês estejam gostando.**

**Capítulo 4 reescrito e provavelmente capítulo 5 logo em seguida, ou seja, hoje =)**

**Xoxo**

**Star Angel**


End file.
